Gaia Terra - Destino Terra
by AT-FieldSun-Tze
Summary: Gaia Terra - 1º Livro


Gaia Terra ™ – A glória não está sempre na vitória  
  
  
  
Resumo de Gaia Terra – Destino Gaia:  
  
Numa era distante da nossa, criaturas maléficas e heróis de armadura brilhante habitam o nosso planeta que é governado pelo espirito imortal da bondosa Gaia, que expulsou Terra, sua maldosa e ambiciosa irmã, para Luna.  
  
Duzentos e quinze anos após uma guerra entre as forças do bem e do mal lideradas por Lorde Sacorpyro, o mundo pacifico de Gaia está de novo ameaçado pela sombra de Terra. Uma nova heroina nasce quando Zara, uma rapariga órfã que esteve aos cuidados de Lorde Locker dos Midimanos, descobre que é o Escolhido, um ser humano nascido em Gaia com os poderes desta. A Zara é entregue a missão de proteger o Anel de Araz e de descobrir o Anel de Gaia para salvar o planeta das mãos de Terra. A acompanhá-la vão: Simeon, Príncipe e Lorde dos Midielfs do Sagrado Império das Florestas a Norte de Salta; Kai D'Kai, Dragão Vermelho e Dourado que assumiu a forma Midimana e governa o Império de Mungal; Drago D'Kai, primo de Kai, um Dragão Vermelho que protege Zara; Icyt, um jovem mago de poderes inimagináveis; Mykaella, Guerreira proveniente do Império de Shakka; Keiser, Guerreiro membro da Sagrado Ordem do Dragão Vermelho e ladrão exímio, muito misterioso; e Hima, uma jovem Linga, espia do Império de Mungal e protegida de Kai.  
  
Após várias viagens, Zara e os outros preparam-se para partir no Cerberus Mater, Nave de combate da Força de Defesa de Gaia (FDG), em direcção às Ilhas Negras, antigo refugio de Lorde Sacorpyro, onde se supõe existir um Portal Fénix criado por Ferax, a Fénix Negra, à muitas centenas de anos atrás e que dará acesso não só a Luna, como também a várias Eras do passado, presente...e futuro.  
  
A contagem decrescente dos três anos até à invasão total de Gaia já começou, Guerreiros vindos das Ilhas Negras aterrorizam os viajantes aéreos e Dragões Kamikaze Escarlates e Azuis–eléctricos ameaçam os impérios, reinos e terras. Três anos para resgatar o mundo, conseguirão?  
  
  
  
Gaia Terra – Destino Terra.  
  
  
  
1 Hangar FDG Sub-Nível 90  
  
  
  
Dois dias tinham passado desde a chegada de Zara e os outros. Zara tinha aproveitado esse tempo para conhecer os cantos ao Cerberus Mater e aprender a andar de Guash.  
  
Naquele dia estavam todos reunidos na Sala de Reuniões da FDG no 870º andar, estavam todos sentados à mesa presidida por Kai.  
  
Kai: Esta é a ultima reunião antes de partirmos para as Ilhas Negras. Não sabemos o que esperar, mas iremos prevenidos. Durante cinquenta anos, fomos pesquisando novas tecnologias e reunindo forças que nos ajudarão a vencer Terra. Setecentos pelotões de Guash Warriors e duzentos Royal Crusaders para cada Império membro da FDG como forma de reforçar a defesa. O Império de Salta está em alerta máximo e está a mobilizar todas as suas forças para sul, em direcção a Medori. Amanhã partiremos para a cidade Morta, cidade fantasma situada na costa das Ilhas Negras. A partir de agora, o nosso grupo passará a ser designado por FDG SpecOps Team, ou SOT, se preferirem. A SOT irá no Cerberus Mater seguida pelo resto do exército da FDG e dos Dragões do Império Dracónico que chegarão amanhã. O nosso objectivo é conquistar as Ilhas Negras e encontrar o Portal Ferax, se este existir. Alguma pergunta?  
  
Keiser: O que fazemos se encontrarmos o Portal?  
  
Kai: Utilizamo-lo para invadir Terra.  
  
Icyt: Mas nada garante que ele esteja operacional.  
  
Kai: Se não estiver operacional, destruiremos com o Portal com o CID.  
  
Mykaella: E se não resultar?  
  
Kai: E se o sol fosse cor-de-rosa!? Já chega de perguntas, reunião encerrada!  
  
Abandonaram todos a sala em silêncio. Zara tomou o elevador para a superfície e deitou-se na neve, a olhar o céu no qual o sol, que não se punha há já quatro meses, continuava a sua viagem. Zara pensava em como a sua vida tinha mudado, em tudo o que tinha acontecido. O que seria dela depois de derrotar Terra? O que aconteceria aos humanos? Se destrui-se Terra, todos os humanos não desapareceriam?  
  
"Em que pensas, jovem Zara?"  
  
Outra vez aquela voz misteriosa.  
  
Zara: Quem és tu?  
  
"Ora, ainda não descobriste?"  
  
Zara: Quem és tu?  
  
"Jovem Zara, o que eu sou e o que não sou, levaria mais tempo do que aquele que dispões, mas fica sabendo que nos encontraremos em breve. Não me temas, mas também não confies em mim.  
  
Zara: -?!- Fiquei na mesma! Er, estás ai? Alô? – sigh – Isto está a ficar cada vez mais misterioso.  
  
Icyt: O que fazes aqui Zara? Não te queres ir preparar para a viagem de amanhã?  
  
Zara: Não, já arrumei tudo no Cerberus Mater.  
  
Icyt: É verdade, toma.  
  
Zara: Um distintivo? F...D...G...S..O...T?!  
  
Icyt: - Sigh – Força de Defesa de Gaia SpecOps Team.  
  
Zara: Certo.  
  
Icyt: O que nos esperará amanhã...?  
  
Zara: Quem sabe? Talvez a morte ou talvez a vida.  
  
Icyt: Estás cada vez mais enigmática. Bem, vou para baixo preparar umas coisas.  
  
Zara: Espera, eu vou contigo.  
  
  
  
No Laboratório #770 da base FDG...  
  
Zara: O que vens cá fazer?  
  
Icyt: Eu conto-te, mas é segredo! Eu estive a pôr em prática um plano que já tinha há muito tempo e só aqui encontrei os materiais e o equipamento necessário.  
  
Zara: E o que é?  
  
Icyt avança para um grande vulto e agarra numa ponta do grande pano branco que o cobria. De um só gesto faz voar o pano. Por debaixo estava um ser desconhecido, parecia coberto de Mitrix, um metal proveniente da fusão do Mitrilho com penas de Fénix; não tinha cabeça e no seu lugar estava uma semi–esfera de vidro, os braços eram esguios mas de aspecto forte, as pernas eram altas e o tronco eram musculoso. Zara estava surpreendida com o engenho de Icyt.  
  
Zara: Impressionante!  
  
Icyt: Realmente. O corpo é feito de Mitrix; o visor é de fibra de Magikall, extra fina e ultra resistente.  
  
Zara: Sim, sim...mas para que serve?  
  
Icyt: Apresento-te o Amie, é uma forma carinhosa de chamar o AME, Artefacto Magico de Exploração . Vamos usa-lo na expedição às Ilhas Negras.  
  
Zara: Quem o vai pilotar?  
  
Icyt: Eu, sou o único que sei como comandá-lo!  
  
Zara: Tens mais inventos?  
  
Icyt: Claro! Tenho dois protótipos do EMC, Engenho Mágico de Combate: o EMC Omega e o EMC-0. Tenho também um outro artefacto muito especial que construí há já alguns dias, só para ti! Anda, segue-me.  
  
Zara e Icyt dirigiram-se ao Hangar 381 onde no centro repousava uma armadura azul e dourada com uma espécie de um pequeno canhão branco que afunilava e que tinha um gatilho por debaixo colocado nas costas.  
  
Icyt: Pensei que irias precisar de protecção extra, portanto construi esta armadura de Mitrix e o Canhão de Omega. O Canhão Omega é mesmo fixe e fácil de usar. Encaixas o suporte para os ombros na armadura, isso, colocas a Espada de Omega no encaixe de lado e fechas com a tampa, é só! Depois é só premires o gatilho e ele dispara um feixe de energia idêntico ao que tu utilizas quando disparas a Espada de Omega.  
  
Zara: O, Obrigado Icyt, não sei como te agradecer!  
  
Icyt: O mundo depende de ti, o melhor é dar-mos todos uma ajuda!  
  
  
  
No outro dia à tarde, sobre as Terras de Medori...  
  
O navio azul e dourado fazia contraste com o cinza negro de Medori. Zara e Hima observavam Icyt a fazer os últimos ajustes no AME e se preparava para entrar nele. Ajustados os últimos cristais mágicos e reprogramados os últimos dispositivos de controle, Icyt vestiu um fato de peça única castanho e roxo com válvulas de metal nos ombros, cotovelos, joelhos e costas das mãos e entrou pela parte de trás no AME. O rosto de Icyt surgiu na semi–esfera de fibra Magikall passados alguns segundos.  
  
Icyt: Só um pouco, estou a acabar de ligar os últimos fios... ...já está! Hima, faz-me o favor de carregar no botão da parte de trás do Amie? Já abri o compartimento em que está, depois volta a fechá-lo, sim?  
  
Hima cumprindo as instruções: Ok...já está.  
  
Icyt: Obrigado. Já sinto o liquido mágico a fluir, carregar os últimos dados...ligar ao computador da FDG...já está! Olhem!  
  
Hima e Zara viraram-se para o ecrã gigante de vidro verde semitransparente do laboratório do navio e várias frases se formaram.  
  
Computador Central FDG – ligando a projecto 007693/339. Nome de código AME  
  
Ligação em progresso  
  
Ligado  
  
Status – Nominal  
  
Refrigeração dos motores – Nominal  
  
Motores de Condensação – 97% (2% por segundo) - Nominal  
  
- Cristais - Energia Libertada = 3000 _ Energia Absorvida = 3000 --- Nominal  
  
Simbiose – 89%  
  
Escudo Mágico – 100%  
  
Força Mecânica Aplicada – X500  
  
Estado da Armadura - Nominal  
  
Icyt: Não se iludam, a máquina é forte, mas se por alguma razão um dos sistemas falhar enquanto eu estiver lá dentro, kaput!  
  
Zara: como assim?  
  
Icyt: Vejam, vou simular uma falha nos cristais, ora olhem para o monitor!  
  
Computador Central FDG – Simulação de falha no projecto 007693/339 _ AME  
  
Carregando dados...  
  
Dados carregados. Aplicando dados a situação Nominal...  
  
Aplicados. A mostrar dado alterado:  
  
Cristais – Energia Libertada =3000 _ Energia Absorvida = 2890  
  
ERRO! ERRO! ERRO!  
  
Sobreaquecimento dos motores devido à radiação.  
  
Sistema de Arrefecimento sobrecarregado.  
  
Sistema de Arrefecimento no ponto critico.  
  
Motores em fusão.  
  
Energia Absorvida = 0  
  
Falha de Energia.  
  
Falha nos Motores de condensação_ 0%  
  
Falha no Escudo Mágico _ Desligado  
  
Força Mecânica – x0  
  
Estado da Armadura - Radiada  
  
Simbiose – 0% - Morte do piloto devido ao calor e à radiação.  
  
Status - Inoperacional  
  
  
  
Simulação terminada.  
  
  
  
Zara observava, horrorizada, para os resultados. Ficou bastante preocupada mas Icyt acalmou-a.  
  
Icyt: Zara, não te preocupes, as probabilidades de uma falha acontecer são de 1 em 1000000000000000. É virtualmente impossível!  
  
Hima: Mas mesmo assim...  
  
Transmissão Áudio: Atenção a toda a tripulação! Todos os membros do esquadrão Guash 1,2,5 e 9 devem apresentar-se na rampa de lançamento 06. Eu repito...  
  
Zara: O que será?  
  
Hima: Não sei, mas já devemos estar sobre as Ilhas Negras.  
  
Icyt: Oiçam!  
  
Transmissão Áudio: Atenção a todos os membros do SpecOps Team, apresentem na Sala de Estratégia ASAP!  
  
Hima: É connosco!  
  
Zara: Vamos.  
  
Icyt: ha, ham. Importam-se de me ajudar a sair?  
  
Zara: Ok, ok, desculpa.  
  
  
  
Na Sala de Estratégia...  
  
Kai: Bem, chegou a hora! Vamos primeiro fazer um assalto à cidade e depois iremos explorá-la à procura do Portal de Ferax. Para isso vamo-nos dividir em duas equipas: Alfa e Bravo; a equipa Alfa é Drago, Keiser, Mykaella e eu, a equipa Bravo é Icyt, Hima, Zara e Simeon. A equipa Alfa vai primeiro e segura a cidade com a ajuda de alguns Guash Warriors. A equipa Bravo vai depois com Icyt aos comandos do AME, Simeon e Hima no EMC Omega e o EMC-0, respectivamente, enquanto Zara vai usar a Armadura Mitrix e o Canhão Omega seguidos de quatro esquadrões de Guash Warriors. Alfa e Bravo, encontrem-se no hangar 06 às quarto e meia em ponto. Destroçar!  
  
Zara: Mestre? Mestre, consegue ouvir-me?  
  
"Sempre."  
  
Zara: Mestre, o que sabe sobre Ferax, a Fénix Negra?  
  
"Deixa ver, Ferax foi uma das ultimas Fénixes Negras. Era muito inteligente e criou muitos artefactos valiosos e alguns mesmo perigosos! Por exemplo, o Bastão Proibido foi um dos artefactos de Ferax. Ele utilizava o poder do próprio Ferax através de uma pena negra inserida no centro do bastão."  
  
Zara: Kai e Icyt defendem a existência de um Portal Fénix nas Ilhas Negras.  
  
"Bem possível! Ferax tinha um gosto peculiar em controlar o Espaço- Tempo."  
  
Zara: Kai quer utilizar o portal para invadir Luna.  
  
"Duvido que o Portal esteja sequer a trabalhar!"  
  
Zara: Porquê?  
  
"É preciso ser-se uma Fénix para utilizar ou pôr a funcionar o portal."  
  
Zara: Obrigado mestre.  
  
"Sempre às ordens minha querida."  
  
Zara: Hima, onde está Icyt?  
  
Hima: No laboratório a ajustar os EMC's.  
  
Zara: Tenho que falar com ele.  
  
  
  
No laboratório...  
  
Zara: Icyt, acabei de falar com Lorde Locker e ele disse-me que é preciso ser uma Fénix para pôr o Portal a trabalhar!  
  
Icyt: Sim, é por isso que temos o Bastão Proibido a bordo.  
  
Zara: Como?!  
  
Icyt: De que outro modo poderíamos usar o portal sem ele? Bem, o melhor é ires vestir a armadura.  
  
Zara avançou para a armadura e Icyt ajudou-a a coloca-la. Tal como os EMC e o AME, a armadura de Zara também era mecânica no sentido de lhe aumentar a força, velocidade e perícia.  
  
Icyt: Há ainda algo que não te contei sobre a armadura, vês os dois globos brancos nas costas? Se te concentrares podes criar asas de energia, devem- te ser muito úteis na descida. Já me esquecia, se carregares no botão negro no centro da armadura, aqui vês? Podes minimizar a armadura e se voltares a carregar nele, ele arma-se automaticamente.  
  
Zara surpreendida: Genial! Icyt, o que seriamos nós sem ti?  
  
Icyt: "Nem quero pensar, tu já estavas morta; não teriam os EMC nem o AME..." Ora, só estou a cumprir as minhas funções!  
  
Zara: Será que Simeon e Hima ainda demoram muito?  
  
Hima: Olá.  
  
Simeon: Estou pronto!  
  
Icyt: Óptimo. Fiquem já a saber que os EMC's são muito fáceis de utilizar, há um pedal para acelerar, duas manivelas para controlar os braços e outras duas para modo de combate, uma consola com um botão para cada função: Hoovercraft, normal e voador. Agora vamos activa-los.  
  
Seguiram Icyt até à divisão seguinte onde se encontravam dois veículos exactamente iguais, tinham ambos duas pernas longas para se deslocarem, tronco mais robusto do que o AME, os braços mais fortes e em vez da copula de Fibra de Magikall tinham uma cabeça ciclópica com um olho de vidro escuro; a única diferença é que um era branco e tinham um Ω a negro no tronco e nos ombros enquanto que o outro era azul com um 0 dourado nas costas e nos ombros como que uma divisa.  
  
Icyt: Vão entrando nos EMCs que eu vou liga-los ao computador.  
  
Simeon: Com entramos?  
  
Icyt: Só um minuto...já estão ligados.  
  
Icyt começou a inserir directivas no computador para que este abri-se o acesso aos EMCs.  
  
Icyt: Já está, podem entrar.  
  
O tronco dos EMCs levantou-se revelando um cockpit com o baixo-relevo de uma forma Midimana, Midisui ou Midielf, porque todas as três raças eram muito parecidas em estrutura física. Hima parecia pouco à vontade, pois a sua estrutura física era diferente daquela do cockpit.  
  
Icyt, apercebendo-se, introduziu mais uns códigos no computador e o interior do EMC Omega começou a transformar-se como se fosse de plasticina até que ficou com as medidas exactas de Hima.  
  
Hima: Obrigado.  
  
Icyt: De nada. Os pilotos precisam de estar confortáveis para pilotar em condições óptimas.  
  
Zara: Temos de nos apressar, temos quinze minutos para estarmos no hangar.  
  
Icyt: Todos para os seus veículos! Vou acabar de fazer os uploads no computador e já vou ter com vocês.  
  
Simeon: Até já.  
  
  
  
No hangar...  
  
Kai: Ok, nós vamos primeiro daremos sinal para descerem quando for seguro.  
  
A porta imensa do hangar abriu-se, mostrando lá em baixo uma cidade cinzenta rodeada por picos escarpados. Kai e Drago lançaram-se de cabeça enquanto o resto da Alfa Team foi de Guash. Zara minimizou a armadura e sentou-se numa Guash enquanto Icyt descia do AME e sentava-se na bancada.  
  
Icyt: Só espero que a cidade não esteja infestada de monstros.  
  
Hima: Se estiver, eles tratam disso.  
  
Simeon: Exacto. Só temos de esperar que eles dêem o sinal.  
  
Zara: Mas porque é que eles não quisessem que fossemos todos juntos?  
  
Simeon: Provavelmente para não haver risco de danificar os EMCs e o AME.  
  
Zara: O AME ainda compreendo, mas os EMC são de combate.  
  
Hima: E também gostaria de saber quem é que deu a Kai o controlo da missão. Eu acho que devia ser Zara a escolher os nossos destinos, ainda temos de encontrar o Anel de Gaia.  
  
Simeon: Sim, acho que tens razão, vou falar com Kai depois de voltarmos desta missão.  
  
Zara: Não, eu vou.  
  
Simeon: Está bem, vais tu.  
  
Transmissão Áudio: Bravo Team, desçam imediatamente. Não há perigo, a cidade está deserta.  
  
Simeon: Recebido, estamos a caminho.  
  
Zara desceu primeiro na sua Guash e a seguir foram Icyt, Simeon e Hima. Zara descia vertiginosamente em direcção ao chão enquanto os EMC e o AME desciam em queda livre. Icyt acenava a Zara através da copula enquanto que os EMCs atiravam-se de cabeça em direcção ao solo. Zara deslizou a sua Guash pelo chão em direcção aos outros Guash Warriors seguida pelo AME que aterrou com um enorme estrondo e ficou por momentos agachado mas fez sinal com o polegar de que estava bem; logo de seguida os EMCs, que vinham a alta velocidade, aterraram suavemente graças às turbinas nas costas. Os quatro foram-se juntar a Kai e Drago, que estava de novo na forma de pequeno dragão, junto a um castelo negro imenso. Zara desmontou da sua Guash e aproximou-se de Kai que examinava a porta do castelo.  
  
Zara: Porque não entramos?  
  
Kai: Estávamos à vossa espera.  
  
Zara: Bem, já cá estamos.  
  
Kai: Zara, faz-me um favor, toca no chão com a tua mão.  
  
Zara tirou a luva da mão direita e agachou-se. Como sempre, mal tocou no chão este floriu em circulo. Tudo parecia bem até que o efeito parou e começaram a surgir faíscas negras na fronteira entre a saudável relva e o podre solo nu. Pouco a pouco, a nova fertilidade foi recuando até que, com um flash, desapareceu por completo.  
  
Icyt: Mas o que...  
  
Kai: Tal como eu suspeitava, o portal existe. Está a acumular energia sempre que pode, vamos entrar.  
  
Entraram todos acompanhados por um Guash Warrior carregando uma caixa prateada e longa pelo castelo adentro. Era um sitio tenebroso e se não fosse pelas luzes dos EMCs e do AME, estariam na completa escuridão. Caminharam em silêncio até que chegaram a uma rampa imensa que conduzia aos pisos inferiores do castelo.  
  
Kai: O Portal deve estar lá em baixo, Icyt, vai tu primeiro.  
  
Icyt: Certo.  
  
Zara acompanha Icyt com o olhar enquanto este desce. Minutos passaram até que se ouviu a voz de Icyt, mas não se via de onde vinha. Kai saca de um pequeno rádio negro e começa a falar.  
  
Kai: Diz, o que encontraste?  
  
Icyt: Não vão acreditar nisto...Bzt...é enorme...bzt...incrível...  
  
Kai: Vamos já ter contigo, onde estás?  
  
Icyt:...Descer a rampa...bzt....  
  
Kai: Vamos.  
  
Desceram a rampa com Hima à frente e Simeon atrás até chegarem a uma ampla sala mal iluminada com um lago perfeitamente circular no centro; as paredes eram de um branco sujo cheias de símbolos indefinidos à primeira vista, o tecto era coberto de estalactites. Icyt estava numa plataforma de metal no centro do lago, já fora do AME. Parecia estar a ler qualquer coisa. Zara, Simeon e Hima aproximaram-se de imediato de Icyt, através de uma ponte em metal que ligava as margens do lago àquela plataforma. O AME iluminava a plataforma inteira na qual estava um altar de mármore branco com vários quadrados de bronze, cada um com um símbolo estranho, aparentemente compreensíveis para Icyt, e um orifício circular no centro. Kai aproximou- se depois, carregando com ele um bastão negro de três metros com uma esfera negra no topo, repleta de pequenas nervuras douradas. Icyt estava branco, não se sabe de medo ou de espanto.  
  
Icyt gaguejando: M, mas é, o, o, o...  
  
Kai: Sim, o Bastão Proibido.  
  
Icyt: O que vais fazer com ele?  
  
Kai: Isso vais tu dizer-me.  
  
Icyt: Bem, estes símbolos são Fénico Arcaico, que eu percebo, são números principalmente, mas também há várias palavras como Era, Ano e Data.  
  
Simeon: Parece que achámos o Portal de Ferax.  
  
Kai: Mesmo o que eu queria, agora diz-me como funciona!  
  
Icyt: Calma! Aparentemente temos de colocar o bastão no orifício e o resto das instruções estão ali naquela parede, dizem que introduzimos primeiro a Era depois o Ano, o mês e o dia, a seguir o portal deve abrir-se, mas ainda não tive tempo de confirmar as instruções.  
  
Kai: Não faz mal, serve os meus propósitos.  
  
Todos: -?-  
  
Kai solta uma gargalhada fria e cruel.  
  
Kai: Seus imbecis, pensavam mesmo que iriam desonrar a família Almera e sair impunes?  
  
Hima: O que te deu Kai? Passaste-te?!  
  
Kai: Kai? Quem é Kai? Eu sou Takkian Almera, o segundo Demónio de Terra.  
  
Kai envolve-se em chamas e destas sai uma rapariga de cabelos negros curtos, face angular e lábios finos. Usava uma capa longa e negra que a cobria até aos pés. Tinha dois sabres, um em cada mão.  
  
Takkian: Vão todos morrer por terem ousado matar o meu irmão!  
  
Zara: O que fizeste a Kai?  
  
Takkian: Kai? Ainda não percebeste? Não há nenhum Kai.  
  
Zara: Mas então...Drago...  
  
Takkian: Drago diz a verdade, só que eu matei Kai em Salta e assumi o papel de Kai para poder vingar a morte de Kornian e traze-lo do passado.  
  
Zara: Mais um para morrer.  
  
Takkian: Eu sou mais forte do que Kornian. Contra mim não tens hipóteses!  
  
Simeon: Tenho uma ideia. Zara! Começa a carregar o Canhão Omega, eu e Hima vamos distrai-la.  
  
Icyt: Não! Não sei se os EMCs aguentam!  
  
Hima: Têm de aguentar...  
  
Simeon e Hima lançam-se ao ataque. Simeon saca de uma uzi em ponto grande enquanto Hima desembainha uma espada laser de cor branca. Takkian evita as balas e ataca Hima ao mesmo tempo. Icyt ajuda Zara a carregar o Canhão Omega. Num segundo tudo acontece, Takkian corta o EMC-00 ao meio e o EMC Omega fica bastante danificado.  
  
Zara: Não!!!  
  
Takkian: Está na hora de morrerem todos, TODOS!  
  
Takkian ia-se aproximando cada vez mais de Zara. O sinal luminoso indicava que o canhão estava ligado e carregado. Icyt, num ultimo esforço, lançou uma onda de impacto para atrasar Takkian. Este caiu ao chão.  
  
Zara: Sai da frente!  
  
Icyt saltando para o lado: Dispara!!!  
  
Ao mesmo tempo que Takkian se levantava, Zara premiu o gatilho e um jacto de luz branca cercada por fios dourados foi contra Takkian. Tal como tinha acontecido a Kornian, Takkian foi trespassada pelo jacto de luz. Sangue espirrava para todo o lado. Takkian arrastava-se pelo chão tentando alcançar as suas espadas enquanto gemia: "Vão todos morrer. Todos..."  
  
Zara: Goodbye demon.  
  
Com mais um disparo, Zara acabou com Takkian de vez.  
  
Icyt: Oh não! Simeon...Hima!  
  
Zara: Estão bem?  
  
Icyt: Hima está só desmaiada, foi ejectada do cockpit.  
  
Zara gaguejado: E Simeon?  
  
Icyt: ---  
  
Zara: Tu queres dizer....  
  
Icyt: ...Sim...  
  
Zara chorando: NÃO!!!  
  
Icyt aproxima e abraça Zara que chora incessantemente. Icyt solta também algumas lágrimas.  
  
Icyt: Vamos lá para cima, não é um espectáculo lindo de se ver...  
  
Zara fez que sim com a cabeça.  
  
Icyt: Vamos.  
  
Zara minimizou a armadura e Icyt abandonou o AME. Subiram a rampa em silêncio. Quando saíram os Guash Warriors já se tinham ido embora. Mykaella, Keiser e Drago esperavam-nos, sentados numas pedras. Mykaella levantou-se subitamente e olhou atentamente para eles.  
  
Mykaella: O que aconteceu?  
  
Zara contou-lhes a história toda. Drago ficou chocado, Mykaella sentou-se e Keiser parecia estar a chorar.  
  
Drago: Então o Kai está...  
  
Keiser: Estivemos sempre ao lado de um demónio e nem reparámos.  
  
Mykaella: Não podemos ficar sentados! Não podemos fazer das mortes deles sacrifícios fúteis!  
  
Icyt: Ela tem razão, vamos voltar lá abaixo e analisar o portal!  
  
Todos acenaram que sim e desceram novamente até ao portal. Icyt foi analisar as escrituras com Zara enquanto Keiser ajudava Hima e Mykaella chamava uma equipa de Emergência para transportar o corpo de Simeon para o navio. Drago, que estava a analisar a "consola de comando" do portal, quase caiu quando Icyt soltou um grito de vitória.  
  
Icyt: É isso! O portal não é o Bastão, mas sim a sala!  
  
Zara: -?-  
  
Icyt: A sala inteira é o portal! Hã? O que é isto? Não pode ser!  
  
Drago: O quê?  
  
Icyt: É a profecia!  
  
Zara: Um texto alusivo à profecia?  
  
Icyt: Não, isto é a Profecia. O texto original!  
  
Zara: Como sabes?  
  
Icyt: É o primeiro texto escrito sobre a profecia, olha a data, 21-06- 5000000 da Quarta Era!  
  
Zara: Milhões de Anos antes de Sacorpyro.  
  
Icyt absorto: Eu cá se fosse a ti não tinha tanta certeza...  
  
Zara: Porquê?  
  
Icyt: Ouve: "Na Era Quarta, o Escolhido surgirá. Será filho de Terra, seguro por Gaia estará. Mas Terra malvada, o seu espirito captura, trazendo- o para o mal, tornando Gaia obscura. Muitos anos se passaram, até que o pobre se manifestará, ele e o Anel de Terra são uno, o mundo de Gaia ao terror se submeterá. Mas será derrotado, por um simples mortal, ao qual será confiado o novo Escolhido de Terra nascido. Com a ajuda de simples mortais vai conseguir, seguir o caminho do bem, e o poder de Terra diminuir. Mas Terra terrível, no ano 218 da derrota, Terá o Segundo Escolhido na mão. Tudo parece perdido para Gaia, que a Terra suplica. Isto quando o coração puro de Anel de Gaia, se junta ao oposto, dando ao Anjo Caído novas asas que usará para Terra derrotar e de Luna a expulsar."  
  
Zara: Espera aí! Como se diz Gaia em Fénico?  
  
Icyt: Zara...!!!  
  
Drago: -!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Zara: E Anel de Terra?  
  
Icyt: Sacor sapt Pyro...será possível?  
  
Zara: Tudo se torna claro, Sacorpyro é o anel de Terra e eu sou o anel de Gaia. Mas e o anel de Araz?  
  
Drago: Zara...Araz... É isso! Araz é Zara ao contrário, como se fosse reflectido...  
  
Icyt: Num espelho!  
  
Zara: Mas a profecia diz que para eu salvar Gaia tenho que ir a Terra, confrontá-la. Mas eu quero reanimar Simeon com o meu poder, será que posso?  
  
"Claro."  
  
Zara: Tu outra vez?  
  
Drago: Com quem estás a falar?  
  
Zara: É uma entidade qualquer, que fala comigo desde há uns tempos a trás.  
  
"Porque não reanimas Simeon?"  
  
Zara: Eu posso fazer isso?  
  
"Sim, mas tens de voltar ao passado, ao combate..."  
  
Zara: Como?  
  
"Pelo portal, coloca o bastão no altar, eu trato do resto."  
  
Zara segue as instruções  
  
Zara: Já está.  
  
"Relaxa e aprecia o show..."  
  
  
  
Pelo bastão começaram a subir vários fios roxos, cuja textura se assemelhava a sangue. A esfera negra tornou-se branca, lançando faixas de luz para todos os lados. Os pequenos símbolos emitiram então pequenos e finos fios individuais que se uniam à esfera. A sala inteira tremia.  
  
"Depressa, vão para a plataforma no centro."  
  
Zara: Depressa, todos para o centro do lago!  
  
"Icyt, insere os números que te eu vou dar."  
  
Icyt: -?- És tu que tens estado a falar com Zara?  
  
"Sim, mas não temos tempo!"  
  
Icyt: Certo. Quais são os números?  
  
"3618 Ano"  
  
Icyt: Já está.  
  
"4 Era"  
  
Icyt: Próximo.  
  
"2207 Dia"  
  
Icyt: Mais.  
  
"4459200456462272959452947345278289892 Tempo e a seguir Abrir."  
  
Icyt: É tudo?  
  
"Sim."  
  
Icyt: Mas quem és tu?  
  
"Já vão saber."  
  
Subitamente a sala deixou de tremer. Com um ruído seco, a plataforma foi levitada uns dez metros acima da água que estava agora de um prateado brilhante.  
  
Icyt: Só espero que...  
  
Não houve tempo para mais nada. A plataforma foi libertada e precipitou- se velozmente em direcção à água. Mal passaram a barreira da água, a gravidade inverteu-se e deram consigo na mesma sala, mas estranhamente mais iluminada e mais polida, como se tivesse sido acabada de construir. Julgavam estar sozinhos, mas uma figura alta e esguia surgiu das sombras. Era um homem alto e magro, de cabelo branco como que loiro gasto com algumas madeixas prateadas liso e muito comprido, tinha o nariz bicudo, os lábios finos e os olhos de um dourado um pouco apagado, para o dourado cor de mel. Usava um manto branco fino com vários cinturões dourados atravessados no peito. Dirigiu-se a eles com uma voz audível mas suave, semelhante a uma melodia leve.  
  
Desconhecido: Conhecemo-nos por fim Zara.  
  
Zara: Eu conheço-o?  
  
Desconhecido: O meu nome é Existenz, sou eu que tenho andado a comunicar contigo.  
  
Icyt: Existenz? Já ouvi falar...hum...Não pode ser! Existenz, o criador do universo e dos Vitais? A primeira forma de vida conhecida?!  
  
Existenz: Há quem me chame isso.  
  
Zara: Kornian disse que tu me eras qualquer coisa a mim.  
  
Existenz: De facto, sou teu pai.  
  
Zara: !80  
  
Todos: !80  
  
Existenz: Nunca suspeitaste?  
  
Zara: Bem, eu sabia que era filha de Gaia.  
  
Existenz: E minha filha. És também irmã do primeiro Escolhido, meia-irmã para ser mais exacto.  
  
Zara: Eu sou meia-irnmã de Sacorpyro?  
  
Existenz: É assim que lhe chamam? O nome dele é Gabriel.  
  
Existenz pareceu a Zara um pouco Naïve.  
  
Zara: Porque nos trouxe aqui? Onde estamos?  
  
Existenz: A questão é mais quando estão. Estão no ano 3618aS, 3618 anos antes da morte de Gabriel. Ele tinha acabado de construir o castelo nas Ilhas Negras, ainda era um bom rapaz, mas Terra ofereceu-lhe poderes que ele nunca possuiria de outro modo.  
  
Pelo corredor surgiu um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis, tez muito clara envergando um manto branco acompanhado por uma mulher alta de cabelos igualmente loiros, de olhos doirados que usava um longo vestido violeta.  
  
Existenz: Não se preocupem, eles não vos conseguem ver.  
  
Rapaz: Lady Terra, obrigado por me ter ajudado a construir este castelo, usá-lo-ei para ressuscitar o Reino de Medori.  
  
Terra: Tens bom coração meu caro Gabriel, mas falta-te um ultimo esforço para seguires o caminho do teu pai e conquistares os terrenos de Medori, agora de Salta.  
  
Gabriel: Não sei...  
  
Terra: Ora, como esperas conseguir conquistar tal terreno sem este poder? Aceita, abraça e acolhe-o.  
  
Gabriel: Está bem.  
  
Das mãos de Terra saltou uma espécie de substância avermelhada parecida com lava que começou a cobrir o corpo do jovem Gabriel. Zara assistiu à transformação do inocente Gabriel no terrível Sacorpyro. A substância fervia, mas lentamente solidificou, tornando-se uma armadura negra ameaçadora. Terra lançou para esta um anel pequeno e vermelho que foi engolido pela armadura, de seguida na bainha surgiu uma enorme espada negra.  
  
Terra: Surge das cinzas Sacorpyro, filho de Terra, terror de Gaia. Mostra- me o teu rosto.  
  
Sacorpyro retira o capacete da armadura mostrando os seus cabelos negros, a sua pele negra queimada e os seus olhos negros injectados de sangue.  
  
Sacorpyro: Este é o preço de levantar Medori? É este o fardo que tenho de suportar? Isto é demasiado fácil.  
  
Terra: Anda, vamos para Luna.  
  
Com um flash desapareceram ambos para dentro do lago.  
  
Zara: Então ele era o Escolhido, eu fui só um substituto?  
  
Existenz: Não, tu és, segundo a profecia, o Escolhido. Estava escrito que Gabriel fosse transformado em Sacorpyro.  
  
Icyt: Zara, as coordenadas temporais que inseri não eram para este Tempo, eram para a batalha.  
  
Existenz: Zara? Mas tu não te chamas Zara.  
  
Zara: -?-  
  
Existenz: O teu nome é Sanktaz, onde foste buscar Zara?  
  
Zara: Foi como sempre me chamaram, pensando bem, acho que vou manter Zara como nome.  
  
Existenz: Bem, era isto que eu vos queria mostrar, agora podem continuar livremente a vossa viagem através do tempo, adeus.  
  
Uma onda começou a atravessar verticalmente a sala, transformando-a na sala que conheciam, a luminosidade escureceu e mesmo à sua frente surgiram eles mesmos, ainda em combate suspensos no tempo, minutos antes de Simeon morrer. Mal a onda acabou de atravessar a sala, a cena iniciou-se novamente, mas desta vez com algumas diferenças.  
  
Takkian: Quem são eles?  
  
Zara Passada: Não sei, mas aquela rapariga é parecida comigo.  
  
Icyt Passado: Aquele rapaz também.  
  
Zara Presente: Estamos aqui para ajudar na luta contra Takkian. Invocar Serpente de Água!  
  
Icyt Presente: Trovão Divino!  
  
A electricidade de Icyt misturou-se com a serpente de Zara, provocando uma arma terrível. Takkian levou com ela mesmo em cheio, fazendo saltar a sua capa. Por debaixo, Takkian tinha vestida um top de alças e umas calças camufladas extremamente largas.  
  
Takkian levantando-se do chão: Agora é que vão AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
A Zara do passado tinha-lhe acertado em cheio com o Canhão Omega, matando- a.  
  
Zara Presente: Bem, acho que já está tudo resolvido, vamos voltar.  
  
Icyt activou novamente o portal e voltaram para o presente. Á chegada encontraram Simeon deitado ao lado do EMC-00.  
  
Simeon: Bem, vocês nem vão acreditar no que aconteceu...  
  
Zara correu e abraçou-se a Simeon com tanta força que quase o esganou, só o largou quando este já estava em tons de azul.  
  
Simeon: Importam-se de me explicar o que se passa?  
  
Drago contou a história toda a Simeon.  
  
Simeon: Quer dizer que eu...  
  
Icyt: Sim.  
  
Simeon: :o  
  
Zara: Bem, agora que já descobrimos tudo, só temos de ir reagrupar as tropas e organizar ataque e defesa.  
  
Mykaella: Vamos voltar para o Cerberus Mater, lá faremos uma reunião.  
  
  
  
No dia seguinte, no Cerberus Mater...  
  
Zara tinha sido acordada por Simeon para que chegasse a horas á reunião. Mykaella presidia a reunião.  
  
Mykaella: Estamos aqui para votar num novo comandante dos SOT e dos FDG, escrevam um nome num papel e metam neste cesto, isso, agora vamos contar os votos... Zara, Zara, Zara, Zara, Zara, Zara. Declaro Zara a nova Comandante- Suprema da FDG e dos SOT por unanimidade.  
  
Zara: Muito bem. Mykaella, ficas encarregue da FDG; Simeon, és o novo responsável pelos SOT; Icyt, tu, Drago e Hima vêm comigo para treinarmos no castelo de Lorde Locker enquanto que a ti Keiser, reservo uma tarefa muito especial, ficas de, juntamente com os melhores cientistas do mundo, calcular as coordenadas para resgatar Kai para o nosso presente, exactamente. Compreendido?  
  
Todos: Senhor, sim senhor!  
  
Os meses foram passando e já era fim do ano. Os festivais sucediam-se em todo o planeta, mas Zara trabalhava e treinava incessantemente com a ajuda de Hima e Icyt. A neve caia suavemente sobre as planícies de Zagada e o rio Morkoka tinha gelado. Hima tinha aproveitado a ocasião para treinar uns ataques de calor enquanto Drago e Icyt observavam. Zara tratava de conferenciar com Mykaella que estava de visita, sobre o plano de defesa de Gaia.  
  
Mykaella: Eu acho que Terra está a preparar alguma, deve ter uma arma secreta.  
  
Zara: É bem provável.  
  
Mykaella: A propósito, o governo em Tusckay foi deposto e substituído por um governo Federal, Tusckay está dividido em principiados arranjados à pressa.  
  
Zara: Outro não! Já é o quinto em cinco meses! Se isto continua assim, a FDG não vai significar nada! Temos de pôr em prática a unificação.  
  
Mykaella: É uma boa opção, ajudaria a manter os pilares da FDG.  
  
Zara: E é melhor pegarmos nas tropas dos Impérios membros da FDG e colocarmo-los na Base, assim se algum Império cair, não correremos riscos de ficar sem forças.  
  
Mykaella: Como achas que eles vão reagir? Ficarem sem forças armadas num tempo revolto como este.  
  
Zara: Eles têm de compreender que isto não brincadeira nenhuma, já temos dois terços das forças da FDG a guardar o castelo na cidade Morta, a qualquer momento pode entrar o exército de Terra por ali a dentro! E ainda nos vêm com a porcaria da estabilidade política? Se não houver Gaia não haverá política que manter estável!  
  
Mykaella: Vou aplicar o plano de unificação assim que chegar à base.  
  
Zara: Muito bem. É verdade, como vão as coisas com o Keiser?  
  
Mykaella: Vão bem, ele está quase a decifrar o método de codificação temporal.  
  
Zara: Não, eu referia-me às outras coisas...  
  
Mykaella corada: Bem, sim...pois...  
  
Zara: Estou a ver... gostas mesmo dele?  
  
Mykaella: Sim, ele é um querido.  
  
Zara: Hihihi... Bem, já acabamos, queres vir comigo visitar o resto do pessoal?  
  
Mykaella: Sim, ainda não tive oportunidade de falar com eles.  
  
Desceram as enormes escadarias e caminharam pela neve até perto de Icyt que estava encostado a uma arvore nua, observando o combate entre Hima e Drago. Levantou-se e sacudiu a neve do seu fofo e negro manto. Mykaella estava com azar, as suas nuas e longas pernas estavam quase enterradas totalmente na neve e a min-mini-saia de mitrilho não ajudava muito. Icyt ofereceu-lhe o seu casaco.  
  
Mykaella: Obrigado Brr.. pelo casaco Icyt.  
  
Icyt ajeitando os óculos: Por muito que eu gostasse de ver as tuas belas e sensuais pernas, não gosto de ver uma amiga a sofrer.  
  
Mykaella sorrindo levemente: Obrigado na mesma, talvez qualquer dia, eu te deixe admirares-me as pernas com mais cuidado e não só.  
  
Icyt sorrindo também: Eu não esquecerei, mas agora a sério, como vão as coisas na FDG?  
  
Mykaella: Um pouco atribuladas. E tu, como vais?  
  
Icyt: Também estou bem, tenho andado a ensinar algumas magias a Hima, aquela rapariga é um ás a Magia!  
  
Drago aproximando-se: Olá Mykaella, tens frio?  
  
Mykaella: No meu Império natal, estavam 30ºC o ano todo.  
  
Drago: Então, vieste cá para discutir alguns detalhes com Zara?  
  
Mykaella: Sim, as coisas estão complicadas.  
  
Drago: Presumo que te vás embora amanhã.  
  
Mykaella: Tem de ser, não há mais ninguém para tratar da FDG.  
  
Hima surgindo pendurada pela cauda na arvore: Que pena, gostava que ficasses.  
  
Mykaella: Eu também, mas tenho que voltar. Gostei de vos ver a todos. Zara, agora vou tratar de fazer uns telefonemas para a Base a confirmar as coisas, vemo-nos ao jantar. Até já.  
  
Todos: Até já!  
  
Icyt: Men, só queria uma chance com ela, ela é cá uma brasa!  
  
Hima: Desiste, ela está apanhada pelo Keiser.  
  
Icyt: - Big deep sigh – azares...  
  
Hima: Hei, ainda me tens a mim bonitão.  
  
Icyt: Falas a sério?  
  
Hima: Claro, só tens de tentar...  
  
Icyt: Podes crer!!!  
  
Drago e Zara riam-se um para o outro.  
  
  
  
Os dias passavam calmamente e quando deram por isso, já era quase verão. Zara treinava avidamente, combatendo contra Icyt, Hima e Drago. Mykaella fazia visitas frequentes, algumas vezes acompanhado por Keiser que trazia informação detalhada sobre o progresso da pesquisa.  
  
Num dia de primavera, uma sombra enorme tapou o sol. Zara desceu rapidamente as escadas do castelo e saiu para o pátio. Lá no alto estava Cerberus Mater, descendo suavemente das nuvens, ladeado por várias naves platinadas esguias e longas como lanças mas com duas grandes turbinas, uma de cada lado. Cerberus Mater aterrou suavemente, sustendo-se dois a três metros acima do chão. Um feixe cilindro de luz amarelada projectou-se do casco da enorme nave de onde surgiu Keiser sem as suas habituais roupas, mas com um manto negro de capuz, seguro por um cinto de cabedal de fivela metálica reluzente. Keiser parecia estar radiante.  
  
Keiser: Zara, tens de vir imediatamente!  
  
Zara: O que foi? O que se passa?  
  
Keiser: Conseguimos!!!  
  
Zara: Queres dizer...  
  
Keiser: Sim, vamos iniciar a operação já hoje, tens de vir connosco.  
  
Zara: Espera, vou chamar os outros.  
  
Hima: já cá estamos.  
  
Drago: Estamos prontos!  
  
Icyt apontando para as naves esguias: Uau, construíram os meus EVAs!  
  
Keiser: Sim, um dos nossos engenheiros por acaso viu os planos e achou uma óptima ideia. Já estamos a organizar uma divisão só de EVA.  
  
Hima: EVA, deixa-me adivinhar...Escoisa Vertical de Acção.  
  
Icyt: Ah...ah... na verdade significa Engenho Voador de Ataque.  
  
Keiser: Vamos, vamos!  
  
Embarcaram todos no navio e em sete horas avistaram a entrada da base. Aterraram e foram encaminharam-se para uma sala enorme de tecto alto com um engenho que Zara reconheceu como sendo o Portal de Ferax, mas com um aspecto muito mais moderno, continuava a ter o pequeno lago com a plataforma no centro, mas estava tudo muito mais luminoso e de aspecto novo.  
  
Keiser: Conseguimos descobrir a cifra usada para as coordenadas ontem mesmo.  
  
Zara: Então? Vá lá! Trás o Kai de volta!  
  
Keiser: É isso mesmo, não podemos trazer o Kai de volta. Pelo menos o Kai original.  
  
Zara: - !!!??? –  
  
Keiser: Tal como no caso de Simeon, o portal copia uma facção do Tempo e coloca-o noutra dimensão que ele próprio cria. De outro modo o Espaço – Tempo ficaria totalmente desorganizado.  
  
Simeon aparecendo na sala: Eu ouvi bem?! Eu não sou eu? Eu sou uma cópia?  
  
Keiser: Um clone temporal, uma divisão temporal de Simeon, mas idêntico ao original!  
  
Simeon escorregando para o chão:...Men...  
  
Zara: Mas podemos trazer na mesma o Kai para o nosso tempo, não podemos?  
  
Keiser: Sim, só queria que ficasses a saber.  
  
Icyt: Então vamos a isso!  
  
Keiser fez sinal a um homem vestido com uma túnica branca muito longa que rapidamente distribuiu óculos muito escuros, para evitar encadeamentos. Keiser colocou os seus e chegou-se à plataforma. Premiu uma série de teclas e o Bastão Proibido emergiu de um orifício no topo do altar. Mais uma série de teclas e a esfera negra do bastão activou-se, projectando feixes de luz negra pelas paredes que começaram lentamente a mudar de aspecto. O tecto desceu um pouco e tornou-se forrado a veludo, o lago desapareceu mas o altar e a plataforma permaneceram, uma cama de dossel surgiu do chão e uma janela de varanda apareceu numa das paredes e na outra uma porta de madeira requintada com a maçaneta a ouro. Zara piscou bem os olhos para ter a certeza que não estava a sonhar.  
  
Keiser: Ok. Daqui a dez minutos Kai entrará nesta sala sozinho. Pegamos nele e levamo-lo pelo Portal. Temos de ser rápidos porque cinquenta segundos depois aparecerá Takkian e então será tarde demais. Eu vou já pôr o portal em stand-by. Zara observava as horas com nervosismo, o que aconteceria se Takkian do passado passa-se também pelo portal? Que efeitos poderia ter na realidade?  
  
Zara: Keiser, e se Takkian passa também pelo portal?  
  
Keiser: Nem quero pensar nisso!  
  
Zara observando Keiser: "Como é que Keiser passou de Ladrão a Cientista tão rapidamente?"  
  
Simeon: Algum problema?  
  
Zara: Não não, tudo bem.  
  
Simeon: Tens a certeza?  
  
Zara: Sim.  
  
Hima: Isto é fantástico! Estamos no passado, mas não no passado mas sim numa cópia. Nunca pensei ser possível!  
  
Icyt: Pergunto-me se os humanos alguma vez inventaram algo semelhante.  
  
Simeon: Quem sabe? Eles inventaram muitas coisas, a maior parte para a guerra.  
  
Drago: Os humanos tinham a guerra no sangue, só a guerra os fazia avançar tecnologicamente.  
  
Keiser: Cinco minutos...  
  
Zara: Conseguiremos...  
  
Os minutos passavam rápida e silenciosamente. Drago, já em forma Midimana, preparava-se para agarrar Kai mal ele abrisse a porta. Zara estava nervosa, pensava como iria Kai reagir, ser agarrado pelos seus companheiros saídos não se sabe donde e transportado para o futuro.  
  
Keiser: 30 segundos.  
  
Todos: Glup!  
  
Ouviram-se passos no exterior. A voz de Kai ecoava pelo corredor.  
  
Keiser: Preparem-se...AGORA!  
  
A porta abriu-se e todos agarraram Kai o melhor que puderam.  
  
Kai: O que se passa aqui?  
  
Icyt murmurando: Tropicu Dormienssza...  
  
Uma pequena esfera azul salta do Bastão de Icyt e atinge Kai, envolvendo-o num fumo azulado que o adormece.  
  
Zara: Já está pronto Keiser?  
  
Keiser: Sim, transporte em três...dois...um!  
  
A sala começou novamente a mudar até voltar a ser o laboratório na base da FDG. Da porta branca surgiram dois homens de bata médica que transportaram Kai para fora dali e Mykaella que parecia muito aflita.  
  
Mykaella: Zara, isto está um caos!  
  
Mykaella parecia um pouco estranha.  
  
Zara: O que se passa?  
  
Mykaella: A FDG caiu. Os Impérios caíram e estão agora divididos em pequenas parcelas.  
  
Zara: Como é que isso aconteceu? Só estive fora dez minutos e tudo isso aconteceu nesse espaço de tempo?  
  
Mykaella confusa: Do que estás a falar? Estiveste fora três anos!  
  
Icyt: Não é possível!  
  
Drago: Mas...  
  
Keiser: Porra, enganei-me nas coordenadas!  
  
Simeon: Mas como?  
  
Keiser: Vou ver..... .....pois, troquei um número...  
  
Zara: Temos de voltar!  
  
Keiser: Não podemos, parece que não há energia para reiniciar o Portal.  
  
Mykaella: É verdade, temos energia à justa para os computadores e as comunicações.  
  
Simeon: Mas porquê?  
  
Mykaella: Estamos em constante combate contra Terra e a maioria dos Principiados aliou-se a Terra ou estão sobre o comando desta.  
  
Zara: Lorde Locker... Preciso da nave mais rápida que tiverem!  
  
Mykaella: Compreendo. Podes levar um EVA. Pensando melhor, leva o EVA Speedster.  
  
Icyt: Vocês têm os meus planos?  
  
Mykaella: Sim, graças a eles ainda não perdemos a guerra.  
  
Icyt: Anda Zara, vamos!  
  
Zara correu atrás de Icyt até a um hangar no terceiro andar onde repousava um EVA igual aos outros, à excepção de ser de um azul metalizado com Speedster escrito a prateado e de dois enormes mísseis em cada asa. Icyt subiu para o cockpit e Zara seguiu. O vidro do cockpit correu-se e a plataforma onde repousava foi elevada na vertical até estar com o bico apontado a um pequeno orifício lá em cima que deixava vislumbrar o céu límpido do Artico. Subitamente o EVA começou a tremer e, num segundo, ele passou pelo buraco que se tornara tão largo que dez EVAs poderiam passar sem problemas. O EVA continuava a acelerar, agora em direcção ao horizonte onde algo enorme flutuava no ar. Era Luna. Luna estava tão perto de Gaia que era incrível como não colidiam, várias correntes de água subiam de Gaia para Luna e vice versa, devido á atracção gravitacional. Icyt conduziu o EVA habilmente pelos cordões imensos de água onde se conseguiam vislumbrar peixes e outros animais maiores nadando. A velocidade do EVA era incrível! Em dez minutos estavam a chegar a Ulan Bator que estava praticamente destruída. Todas as casas estavam destruídas e o castelo parecia pronto a desmoronar a qualquer segundo. Por todo o lado viam-se corpos de soldados de uniforme vermelho – acastanhado, obviamente da FDG, e outros de uniforme azul, provavelmente de Terra, deitados no chão, mortos.  
  
Icyt: Não é possível que Lorde Locker aqui esteja. Vamos tentar o castelo dele.  
  
Rapidamente a nave mudou de direcção e encaminhou-se para norte, passando pelas montanhas cobertas de neve e nuvens, calmas e serenas como se o que se passasse agora por debaixo do manto daquele imenso manto branco não fizesse a mínima diferença. Poucos minutos passaram até que alcançaram as planícies calmas sulcadas pelo rio Morkoka. O castelo parecia inteiro e não se avistava Luna, mas surgindo por detrás da camuflagem natural provida pela floresta, emerge uma enorme nave negra e vermelha, tinha a forma de uma esfera com vários espigões que saltavam da carapaça que parecia aquecida ao rubro tal era a suavidade com que o negro e o vermelho se fundiam e com três anéis dourados descomunais que giravam com a nave no centro, cada um em sua direcção e sentido. Em frente da nave apareceu uma espécie de ecrã gigante fino como papel mas do tamanho da nave desconhecida. Segundos depois de ter surgido, o no ecrã apareceu uma mulher. Era a mulher mais bela que Zara alguma vez tinha visto; e apesar de ser uma mulher heterossexual (Que eu deixe isto bem claro!), Zara sentia-se atraída por ela. E a julgar pelo olhar absorto de Icyt, também ele. A mulher vestia só um vestido semitransparente branco, tinha um corpo escultural, a tez era bronzeada, os cabelos eram cor de trigo brilhante, os olhos eram de um azul céu.  
  
Mulher: Conheço-te finalmente Sanktaz, esperei muitos anos por este momento.  
  
Zara: Quem és tu? Como sabes o meu verdadeiro nome?  
  
Mulher: Eu conheço-te a ti e aos teus pais.  
  
Zara tapando a boca: Tu és....  
  
Mulher: Sim, eu sou Terra! A divina Terra, criadora dos magníficos Humanos! Estou de volta para reconquistar o que é meu!  
  
Zara: O que fazes aqui?  
  
Terra: Eu sabia que virias em busca de Locker. Durante três anos desapareceste, mas agora tenho-te na minha mão!  
  
Zara: Diz-me, o que aconteceu a Lorde Locker?  
  
Terra: Esse – disse com desdém – está escondido em Soya, na fronteira de Mungal com a antiga Jinha. Adeus.  
  
Os anéis em volta da nave pararam e ficaram todos ao mesmo nível na horizontal. Por debaixo da nave abriu-se uma comporta de onde saiu uma espécie de canhão formado por duas tiras bem grossas de metal colocadas paralelamente a uns 10 metros uma da outra. O ecrã gigante desapareceu de repente e raios negros começaram a acumular-se no fundo do canhão até formar uma esfera negra que faiscava de tempos a tempos. Sem aviso prévio o canhão disparou, só falhando EVA porque Icyt se desviou. Novamente o canhão foi disparado, atingindo desta vez o castelo. Mal atingiu o castelo, a bola negra aumentou de tamanho até engolir o castelo inteiro e depois desapareceu no ar. Zara olhava absorta para um monte de cascalho que fora tudo o que sobrara do castelo.  
  
Icyt: Temos que ir!  
  
Zara: Cuidado!  
  
Uma nova esfera tinha passado de raspão pela asa direita.  
  
Icyt: AH! Não temos escolha, vou disparar alguns tiros da Rail Gun.  
  
Uns projecteis de brilho azul–eléctrico saíram do EVA e atingiram a nave sem causar nenhum estrago. A nave aproximava-se agora do EVA a alta velocidade.  
  
Icyt: Vou efectuar algumas manobras de diversão enquanto tento disparar os mísseis para os distrair tempo suficiente para fugirmos, segura-te bem!  
  
Dito e feito, a pequena nave EVA – Speedster subia e descia fazendo piruetas à volta da enorme nave que tentava acertar-lhe com disparos de vários canhões que tinha à superfície. Para perseguir o EVA mais rapidamente, a enorme nave activou novamente os anéis dourados.  
  
Icyt sorrindo: Isso, vamos acabar com isto!  
  
Icyt com força no acelerador e avançou direito aos anéis.  
  
Icyt: Mísseis armados.  
  
Estavam a sete metros do primeiro anel quando o EVA subiu a pique, disparando antes quatro mísseis direitos aos anéis. Dois destruíram o primeiro anel, um destrui o segundo e o ultimo míssil acabou o trabalho. A nave desconhecida encontrava-se agora suspensa no ar, sem se mover e parecia dar pequenos solavancos que a traziam para o solo aos poucos. Subitamente chegou ao EVA uma comunicação de áudio:  
  
Transmissão de áudio: EVA Speedster? Responda EVA Speedster. Daqui Cerberus Mater, por favor responda!  
  
Icyt: Daqui EVA Speedster, escuto.  
  
Transmissão de áudio: Identifique-se!  
  
Icyt: Icyt Ima Wyze, membro da SpecialOps Team.  
  
Transmissão de áudio: Correcto EVA. Que coisa é aquela?  
  
Icyt: Uma nave da Terra.  
  
Transmissão de áudio: Parece danificada.  
  
Icyt: Sim, já lhes infligimos alguns danos mas estamos sem munições, só temos a Rail Gun.  
  
Transmissão de áudio: Venham ter connosco, estamos mesmo atrás de vocês.  
  
Icyt deu meia volta e entrou para o porão do Cerberus Mater. Ele e Zara chamaram um Transportador e foram ter à Sala de Comando. Era uma sala bem iluminada com dezenas de pessoas a transmitirem mensagens, proviam informações, analisavam dados e muito mais; no centro da sala estava uma cadeira suportada no ar onde estava sentado Drago.  
  
Drago: Ainda bem que vos encontrei. Que raio de coisa é aquela?  
  
Zara: É uma espécie de Nave de ataque das forças da Terra.  
  
Icyt: É um pouco maior do que o Cerberus Mater e tem um canhão muito poderoso, rebentou com o castelo de um só golpe!  
  
Drago: Está na hora de usar o CID.  
  
Drago pega num microfone fala para todo o navio. Zara conseguia ouvir a voz de Drago ecoar nos corredores atrás.  
  
Drago: Atenção! Fala o vosso Comandante, dentro de momentos vamos iniciar o processo de disparo do CID, todos aos seus postos de batalha!  
  
Imediatamente luzes vermelhas inundaram a sala de comando e uma fina sirene substituiu o leve ronronar dos motores. Vários monitores mostravam imagens do exterior - Pois o interior da nave estava completamente isolado do exterior – onde o casco de Mitrix se abria e mostrava um enorme canhão vermelho com várias luzes azuis dos lados que caminhavam para a enorme boca negra.  
  
Drago: Como estamos?  
  
Oficial de Artilharia: 77%  
  
Drago: Óptimo, em breve aniquilaremos esta ameaça!  
  
Mas como que ouvindo as palavras de Drago, a nave inimiga voltou a elevar- se no ar e, para grande espanto de todos, reapareceram três novos anéis para substituírem os antigos. A nave desconhecida voltou a activar o seu canhão.  
  
Drago: Mas o que...!  
  
Oficial Analista: Senhor? Estou a receber umas leituras muito estranhas daquela nave!  
  
Drago: -?-  
  
Oficial Analista: Senhor, acho que aquilo não é uma nave...  
  
Drago: -!-  
  
Oficial Analista: Mas sim mais um Demónio de Terra.  
  
Drago: Isso explica a regeneração dos anéis.  
  
Zara: E agora?  
  
Icyt: Temos de disparar à mesma!  
  
Voz esquisita via rádio: Mwahahahahaha! The pitfull Gaia creatures want to defeat the great Mallkian Almera?! Hahahaha! You cannot be serious!  
  
Drago: What da...?  
  
Zara: É Inglês, uma língua muito, muito antiga.  
  
Drago: O que é que ele disse?  
  
Zara: "As pobres criaturas de Gaia querem derrotar o grande Mallkian Almera?! Não podem estar a falar a sério!"  
  
Drago: Bastante convencido! Disparar os CID quando estiver carregado, e o resto da artilharia também!  
  
Oficial de Artilharia: Roger! Disparar à vontade!  
  
Um enorme jacto de luz vermelha e laranja saltou do canhão e foi atingir o casco do Mallkian, provocando uma enorme onda de choque e perfurando o alvo quase de um lado ao outro enquanto milhares de mísseis e balas eram disparados quer dos soldados no convés quer dos canhões e rail guns instalados no casco do Cerberus Mater. Mas Mallkian não ficou parado e continuava a disparar incessantemente o seu canhão que quase não fazia efeito no casco de Mitrix do Cerberus Mater. E de repente....BUMMMMMM!!!! A nave explodiu em mil pedaços espalhando sangue e tripas pela planície inteira, redecorando completamente a paisagem que parecia agora uma panela de chili enorme. No interior do Cerberus Mater o animo era de festa, pessoas celebravam e uma oficial especialmente bonita beijou de tal forma Icyt que os óculos deste embaciaram completamente.  
  
Zara: Mais um passo em direcção à paz.  
  
Drago: Completamente de acordo!  
  
Icyt saltando e deitando faíscas coloridas do seu bastão: Yes! Yes!! YES!!!  
  
Zara espantada: Nunca te vi assim por termos derrotado um demónio!  
  
Icyt: Qual demónio! Estou mas é contente porque aquela jeitosa das comunicações deu-me o número de telefone dela!  
  
Zara: Same old Icyt.  
  
Drago: Voltemos então para –  
  
Zara: Espera, temos de passar por Soya. Lorde Locker está lá!  
  
Drago: Muito bem, iremos então para Soya. Chegaremos lá dentro de seis horas.  
  
Zara: Icyt, queres vir comigo beber um –  
  
Icyt: Desculpa Zara, mas tenho que ir ter com a Kijja.  
  
Zara: Quem?!  
  
Icyt: A rapariga das Comunicações.  
  
Zara um pouco desapontada: A...está bem, vai lá.  
  
Icyt passando por um Transportador: Até logo Zara!  
  
Zara: Adeus. – sigh – Lá vou eu beber sozinha.  
  
"Olá outra vez Sanktaz."  
  
Zara: Terra?!  
  
"Sim, já vi que conseguiste derrotar Mallkian."  
  
Zara: Grande coisa, não ofereceu grande resistência.  
  
" Sabes Sanktaz, tenho a ligeira sensação de que não pertences aqui."  
  
Zara: Achas que me vais conseguir influenciar para o teu lado como fizeste com Sacorp... quer dizer, com Gabriel?!  
  
"Não me estava a referir a Gaia, mas sim a este tempo, a este preciso período da história."  
  
Zara: Sim, tens razão. Eu venho do ano 215, quando ainda não tinhas invadido Gaia. E é para lá que eu ou voltar, e fracassar os teus planos!  
  
"E como pensas faze-lo? A base FDG não tem energia."  
  
Zara: Mas como é que tu...  
  
"Hahaha! Eu sei tudo, mais do que tu podes imaginar!"  
  
Zara: ---  
  
"Pensas que eu me importo com este estúpido planeta?! Como se ele fosse o único no universo! O que eu quero mesmo é acabar com Gaia, acabar com ela a todo o custo!"  
  
Zara: Mas porquê? Porque é que não deixas Gaia e as suas criaturas em paz?! PORQUÊ?!!!  
  
"São assuntos muito antigos, hás de descobrir."  
  
Zara: -?-  
  
"Tenho que ir, até outra altura Sanktaz."  
  
Zara: Espera! Mas eu tenho tantas perguntas.  
  
"Terás as respostas em breve."  
  
Zara: ---  
  
Hima surgindo de um transportador em pleno ar: Olá!  
  
Zara sorrindo: Hima, que bom ver-te!  
  
Hima: Logo que soube que já tinhas chegado, vim logo ter contigo.  
  
Zara: Há alguma coisa urgente?  
  
Hima: Não, não. Eu queria era conversar contigo sobre uma coisa, em privado.  
  
Zara: Vamos para a Sala dos Oficiais da SOT.  
  
Hima: Sim, deve estar vazia.  
  
Imediatamente Zara chamou um transportador que rapidamente as inundou com o seu brilho prateado. Com um só salto através do portal prateado, passaram da sala iluminada de branco para uma outra ornamentada a dourado e vermelho com um enorme estandarte de guerra com a bandeira da FDG: vermelha- acastanhada com as margens a dourado e as letras "FDG" também a dourado com uma esfera verde brilhante por trás. A sala estava também cheia de quadros com fotografias, desenhos e mapas. No centro da fantástica sala encontravam- se três cadeirões de veludo verde escuro e dois sofás negros de cabedal. Hima e Zara sentaram-se cada uma num cadeirão.  
  
Zara: Sobre o que é que querias falar?  
  
Hima: Tive uma ideia.  
  
Zara: De como voltar?  
  
Hima: Sim.  
  
Zara: Conta, conta!  
  
Hima: Bem, é assim: a Mykaella deste tempo disse que a energia que eles tinham dava à risca, sendo assim impossível accionar o portal, certo?  
  
Zara: Certo.  
  
Hima: pois bem, se nós desligássemos a base inteira e utilizássemos a energia para activar o portal e voltar para o nosso tempo?  
  
Zara: E as pessoas deste tempo? Sem a FDG ficariam indefesos!  
  
Hima: Qual FDG? Já não existe nenhum Império nem nenhuma aliança, só uns milhares de principiados que lutam por pequenos terrenos, indiferentes à guerra que ameaça destrui-los! E a FDG não passa de uma organização paramilitar independente! Só se voltarmos ao presente poderemos alterar o futuro!  
  
Mykaella surgindo de uma porta: Ela tem razão, vocês têm de voltar.  
  
Zara: Mas... E tu e as outras pessoas?  
  
Mykaella: Vale a pena se isto não se tornar no nosso...vosso futuro.  
  
Zara: ... ... Está bem...  
  
Hima: Então está decidido! Vamos para a base FDG!  
  
Zara: Mas e o Lorde Locker?  
  
"Não te preocupes Zara."  
  
Zara: Mestre! Estou tão contente de ainda estar vivo!  
  
" Faz o que tens a fazer, para o bem de todos."  
  
Zara: Bolas! Está bem, vamos para o passado.  
  
Hima: Vou informar Drago da tua decisão.  
  
Mykaella: Eu vou preparar-me para avisar as tropas, eles vão ter um mau dia.  
  
  
  
6 horas mais tarde, na base FDG...  
  
Mykaella tinha dado a noticia e explicado tudo a todos os membros da FDG que concordaram com o plano. Assim, ficou determinado que no dia seguinte todas as forças FDG voltariam para a base e guardá-la-iam de qualquer ataque que Terra pudesse lançar. No dia seguinte de manhã, Zara acordou com um zumbido ensurdecedor que parecia invadir a base inteira e pelo olhar incomodado de Hima, parecia que ela também o ouvia. Hima levantou-se e começou a colocar o uniforme quando...  
  
Icyt: Bom dia –  
  
Hima: Icyt!  
  
Icyt voltando-se rapidamente: Desculpa, pensei que já tivesses vestida.  
  
Zara: Parem com isso, quero dormir!  
  
Icyt voltando-se: Já são horas de acordar –  
  
Hima: Icyt! O QUE É QUE PENSAS QUE ESTÁS A FAZER?!  
  
Icyt voltando-se novamente com maior rapidez: Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!  
  
Hima: Bem, já vesti o uniforme.  
  
Icyt: Já me posso voltar?  
  
Hima: Já.  
  
Icyt: Ainda bem.  
  
Zara: Bem, vou-me levantar –  
  
Hima: Espera Zara –  
  
Icyt: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Ela está – está – está...  
  
Hima: Sim, está nua! E tu vai lá para fora seu rebarbado!  
  
Icyt é arremessado por Hima porta fora, quase chocando com dois oficiais que iam a passar no corredor.  
  
Icyt: Desculpem sim? – Maluca da rapariga.  
  
Drago: Icyt! Mesmo a pessoa que eu queria ver.  
  
Icyt: Bom dia Drago.  
  
Drago: Viste a Hima e a Zara?  
  
Icyt: Até bem demais...  
  
Drago: Desculpa?  
  
Icyt: Sim, estão lá dentro. Mas eu se fosse a ti, esperava mais um pouco.  
  
Drago abrindo a porta: Porquê? – TOIM!  
  
Drago levou com uma peça de porcelana em cheio na cara.  
  
Hima: Icyt! Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer que – Oh! Desculpa Drago!  
  
Drago levantando-se um pouco atazanado: Eu ó pá! Donde veio este tecto? estou bem.  
  
Zara: Bem, estou pronta. Vamos?  
  
Todos: Vamos.  
  
Tomaram o elevador para o terceiro andar e entraram na sala do portal. Lá dentro estavam Mykaella, Simeon, Keiser e Kai.  
  
Zara: Que bom ver-te novamente Kai!  
  
Kai: Também gosto de te voltar a ver.  
  
Keiser: Está tudo pronto para activarmos o portal.  
  
Zara: Pst... (Hima, que raio de zunido é este?)  
  
Hima: Pst... (Sei lá!)  
  
Kai: Raça do zunido já me está a por doido!  
  
Keiser: É os EVAs que estão a pairar sobre a entrada da base, eles e todas as forças da FDG que estão lá em cima para suster qualquer ataque que Terra planeie lançar.  
  
Pela porta entra um homem de bata branca que comunica algo a Keiser que pareceu ficar aborrecido e disparou uma embrulhada de palavras das quais só se perceberam algumas finais – aquela cabra! Prosseguir com o plano.  
  
Icyt: Algum problema?  
  
Keiser: Nada nada, um pequeno contratempo com um – bem, nada que interesse.  
  
BUMMMMMMM! Uma enorme explosão rebentara no andar de cima.  
  
Zara: O que foi isto?  
  
Drago: Suponho que era o contratempo.  
  
Keiser: Não tenho tempo para explicar, precisamos de ir AGORA!  
  
Keiser correu até ao centro da plataforma e inseriu as coordenadas temporais no altar. O resto do grupo juntou-se a ele. Pouco tempo depois a plataforma subia e voltava a descer rapidamente em direcção ao lago prateado, transportando-os de volta ao presente.  
  
*  
  
Zara olhava para o liquido ambarino do copo cristalino e pensava no que Terra lhe tinha dito. "Saberás com o tempo..." mas o que raio queria aquilo dizer? O bar estava deserto e Zara estava sozinha quando Icyt entra. Parecia desanimado.  
  
Zara: O que tens?  
  
Icyt: - sigh –  
  
Zara: Ohh...Tem alguma coisa a ver com a rapariga das comunicações?  
  
Icyt: Ya...  
  
Zara oferecendo-lhe um copo: Conta lá o que se passou.  
  
Icyt pega no copo e bebe um trago. Pousa o copo e olha para ele, no fim diz: Ela...Ela não quis nada comigo...Disse que eu não era... não era...  
  
Zara: O quê?  
  
Icyt: ...Interessante.  
  
Zara: Hum?  
  
Icyt: INTERESSANTE Ok?! Ela disse que eu não era interessante. – Snif – ela disse que eu não era um homem de acção.  
  
Zara sorrindo: Deves 'tar a gozar! Tu já enfrentaste uma data de monstros e demónios, que mais ela quer?  
  
Icyt: - Já sei! Tchau Zara!  
  
Icyt saiu a correr do bar, esbarrando contra algo a meio do corredor.  
  
Zara: ...Maluco!  
  
No outro dia de manhã, Zara foi chamada para uma reunião com o resto dos outros sobre uma missão de extrema importância. Quando Zara entrou na sala de Reuniões, o lugar de presidente estava vazio e Kai sentava-se entre Mykaella e Simeon.  
  
Zara: Então, quem preside a reunião?  
  
Kai: Tu, claro.  
  
Simeon: És a Comandante Suprema da FDG não és?  
  
Zara sentando-se na alta cadeira de colmo: Vamos então reorganizar a FDG: Keiser fica encarregue de novas informações sobre os planos de Terra. E tens carta branca para fazer o que for necessário para formar os serviços secretos.  
  
Keiser: Yes!  
  
Zara: Mykaella, ficas encarregue da parte Militar. Simeon e Icyt, ficam a chefiar os Laboratórios. Precisamos de toda a vantagem que podermos.  
  
Icyt e Simeon: Certo.  
  
Zara: Drago e Hima, preciso da vossa ajuda para falarem com todas as raças não-midi e semi-midi para pedir a colaboração deles. Kai, ficas encarregue de arranjar uma soldados com características fora do comum para formarem uma força de elite. Entendido?  
  
Todos: Sim!  
  
Zara: Muito bem, ao trabalho. Hima, posso dar-te uma palavra em particular?  
  
Hima: Claro.  
  
Subiram o elevador e foram até ao exterior da base, para a superfície nevada do Árctico.  
  
Hima: O que querias falar comigo que não podias falar à frente dos outros?  
  
Zara: Preciso que voltes ao teu acampamento.  
  
Hima: O quê?!  
  
Zara: preciso que peças às Lingas para se juntarem a nós.  
  
Hima: ---  
  
Zara: Por favor...  
  
Hima: Está bem, mas vou sozinha.  
  
Zara: Como queiras. Podes ir amanhã?  
  
Hima: Claro.  
  
Zara e Hima voltaram para o interior da base e encontraram Icyt pelo caminho, com uma data de projectos nos braços.  
  
Icyt: Zara, preciso de falar contigo!  
  
Zara: Fala.  
  
Icyt: Tive uma ideia fantástica, maravilhosa, totalmente –  
  
Zara: já percebi, mas o que é?  
  
Icyt: LAB!  
  
Zara: -?-  
  
Icyt: Anda.  
  
Entraram num escritório abandonado cheio de secretárias vazias e cadeiras almofadadas e onde podia ler-se no vidro da porta "Departamento de Logística 14_Chefia". Icyt pegou nos planos e abriu-os em cima de uma secretária. Zara olhou atentamente e reparou que estavam todos cheios de complexos mecanismos referentes ao mesmo "Dispositivo 130102".  
  
Icyt: É um projecto muito arriscado, muito mesmo. Mas se funcionar...oh se funcionar!  
  
Zara: O que é?  
  
Icyt: LAB, significa Lua Artificial de Batalha.  
  
Zara: O que é que queres dizer com Lua?  
  
Icyt: Exactamente, uma nave totalmente esférica com metade do tamanho de Luna armada até aos dentes com armas suficientes para rebentar com qualquer coisa que lhe apareça pela frente!  
  
Zara: Uou! Calma aí Icyt, qual é o armamento?  
  
Icyt: CID's, Rail Gun's, mísseis, etc. Ah! Estivemos a estudar o canhão de Mallkian, e conseguimos reproduzi-lo graças a um Disco Óptico que eu trouxe comigo.  
  
Zara: Qual é o orçamento e tempo de construção?  
  
Icyt: O orçamento é cerca de...200.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000 .000.000.000.000.000.000.000.0000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.00 0.000.000.000 moedas de ouro e vai levar cerca de treze anos com a tecnologia existente.  
  
Zara: O QUÊ?!! Daqui treze anos já não nos serve de nada!  
  
Icyt, estranhamente, sorria: Bem, eu disse com a tecnologia existente, não com aquela que eu trouxe do futuro, demora apenas treze meses, mas o preço mantém-se.  
  
Zara: Não há problema, podes começar a produção imediatamente.  
  
Icyt: Bem, há um problema.  
  
Zara: Qual?  
  
Icyt: Onde é que devemos construir uma nave daquelas sem dar a ver ao inimigo?  
  
Keiser entrando de repente pela sala: Eu tenho a resposta para isso, venham comigo.  
  
Zara e Icyt seguiram Keiser até a um elevador de portas arredondadas e vermelhas com várias inscrições a dourado numa língua que ambos desconheciam. Desceram até muito fundo, a viajem durou pelo menos, um quarto de hora. Quando o elevador parou, saíram e deram com um corredor enorme e larguíssimo ladeado de estranhas portas duplas arredondadas e com uma enorme quadrada ao fundo.  
  
Keiser: O que eu vos vou mostrar é algo muito secreto que eu descobri quando investigava uma forma de descodificar o código das coordenadas temporais e dei de caras com documentos muito antigos, mapas e plantas da base e coisas assim. Estranhei, como é que uma base moderníssima como esta podia ter documentos tão antigos respeitantes à base? E então descobri, esta base não foi construída, foi convertida.  
  
Zara: o que queres dizer?  
  
Keiser: Esta era uma antiga base Humana, usada para descobrir coisas acerca do planeta para evitar o fim da espécie.  
  
Icyt: O que é que eles estavam a pesquisar?  
  
Keiser: Não sei, só sei que nos pouparam um trabalhão! Graças a eles podemos salvar Gaia construindo a máquina de Icyt!  
  
Icyt: O que queres dizer? Que há aqui espaço suficiente para colocar o LAB e o resto do equipamento?  
  
Keiser: Isso e muito mais, vejam.  
  
Keiser avançou até à porta do fundo e abriu-a. O espanto foi total. Uma divisão enorme, totalmente negra, desnudava-se perante eles. Mesmo com luz, não conseguiam avistar nem o fundo, nem as paredes, o tecto, nada, a sala era...Titânica!  
  
Zara: Mas isto é incrível!  
  
Keiser: Sim, é realmente algo notável.  
  
Icyt aproximou-se da beira e proferiu palavras indecifráveis e imediatamente um jacto de luz saltou da ponta do seu bastão e explodiu em todas as direcções no meio da sala gigantesca, iluminando-a totalmente com uma luz constante. Zara aproximou-se e observou a enorme sala, agora iluminada. Era ainda maior do que tinham imaginado, era esférica, como se estivessem dentro de uma bola e as paredes eram de um cinzento metálico com seis esferas escarlates espalhadas pelas paredes.  
  
Icyt: É espectacular, mas há um problema.  
  
Keiser: Qual?  
  
Icyt: Como levamos o LAB daqui até à superfície?  
  
Keiser: Simples, vês as esferas vermelhas? Se reparares, estão dispostas em pares paralelos. Olha, a de cima está directamente alinhado com a de baixo e por assim a diante. Estas esferas formam um dispositivo de teletransporte que está ligado a um outro a cerca de 400km daqui, se quiserem, vamos lá amanhã.  
  
Zara: É uma óptima ideia, vamos de Guash. Já agora aproveitamos para testar a potência dos novos protótipos para a FDG.  
  
Icyt: De acordo, partiremos amanhã depois do almoço.  
  
Keiser: Por mim, tudo bem.  
  
Zara subiu no elevador sozinha pois Icyt e Keiser ficaram a analisar em maior profundidade a sala gigantesca. À saída do elevador Zara encontrou Simeon a conversar com Mykaella que se lhe dirigiram alegremente.  
  
Simeon: Olá Zara, tudo bem?  
  
Zara: Sim, porquê?  
  
Mykaella: Temos uma surpresa para ti.  
  
Zara: A sério? O que é?  
  
Simeon: Creio que a pergunta correcta é "Quem é?".  
  
Zara: -?-  
  
Mykaella: Segue-me.  
  
Zara, Simeon e Mykaella seguiram por um corredor relativamente bem iluminado com as paredes de um vermelho sóbrio e vários lustres de cristal e ouro que pendiam, imóveis, do tecto repleto de frescos antigos, mas em perfeitas condições.  
  
Zara: Nunca cá tinha estado.  
  
Simeon: É bem provável, há milhões de corredores e um número ainda maior de salas na base. Ainda no outro dia ia a passear no 1200º andar a caminho do Escritório Central do Departamento de Diplomacia Interespécies quando dei por mim no meio de um corredor verde claro com centenas de quadros nas paredes e apenas uma porta ao fundo que dava para um poço enorme e escuro no centro de uma sala totalmente vazia em mármore branco. Quando voltei para investigar com uma equipa de cientistas, não a consegui encontrar!  
  
Mykaella: Bem, é aqui. Podes entrar que nós ficamos aqui há tua espera.  
  
Zara abriu suavemente a porta, espreitando lá para dentro. No meio da sala estava uma mulher adulta de cabelo castanho com alguns fios de um dourado vivo, os olhos eram de um lilás suave misturado com verde alegre. Trajava um longo manto de seda branco de decote largo com rendas nos punhos e na orla. A tez era clara para o cintilante. Não usava jóias nem adornos à excepção de uma gargantilha de prata.  
  
Zara bateu à porta e a mulher sorriu-lhe e convidou-a a entrar e sentou-se numa das cadeiras estofadas a veludo da mesa central da ampla sala. Zara entrou e sentou-se na cadeira oposta.  
  
Mulher: Olá.  
  
Zara pouco à vontade: Olá, o que me deseja?  
  
Mulher: Vim falar contigo sobre algo que me tem andado a perturbar, tu sabes quem és?  
  
Zara: "Que raio de pergunta!" Sim, creio que sei quem sou.  
  
Mulher: Então quem és?  
  
Zara: Sou Zara, comandante suprema da FDG, membro da SpecOps Team, pupilo de Lorde Locker e tento salvar o mundo de uma entidade chamada Terra que o pretende conquistar e creio que é tudo.  
  
Mulher: Minha pequena, não sabes nada pois não?  
  
Zara: -?-  
  
Mulher: Sabes porquê? Sabes a causa desta guerra, desta disputa irracional?  
  
Zara: Não, e você sabe?  
  
Mulher sorrindo: Sei sim, anda comigo.  
  
Num flash, Zara viu-se de repente numa sala branca interminável, sem paredes nem tecto. A mulher desconhecida aproximou-se, vinda sabe-se lá donde, e pegou-lhe na mão.  
  
Mulher: Minha pequena Sanktaz, esta história é longa, por favor sê paciente.  
  
Zara: Como sabe o meu verdadeiro nome?  
  
Mulher: Eu sou Gaia, ou pelo menos é o que me chamam.  
  
Zara: Gaia, a minha mãe?!  
  
Gaia: Sim filha, eu sou a tua mãe. Mas não sei se fui uma boa mãe, pondo nos teus ombros uma missão...  
  
Zara: Não há problema.  
  
Gaia: Sanktaz, minha pequena Sanktaz.  
  
Zara: Pronto mãe, agora já estamos juntas.  
  
Gaia: Tens razão. O melhor é eu contar-te a verdadeira história, a verdadeira causa desta guerra desnecessária.  
  
Zara: Sou toda ouvidos.  
  
Gaia: A história começa à milhões e milhões de anos atrás, na formação do universo, no Big Bang. Logo a seguir à explosão do Mega Átomo que deu origem ao universo, várias formas de energia nasceram no interior de enormes estrelas douradas do tamanho de galáxias. Eram os primeiros Vitais conhecidos como Ying, Yang, Existenz, Génesis e Némesis. Um estranho fenómeno fez com que Ying se dividisse em dois, Gaia e Terra. Gaia e Terra eram muito diferentes: Gaia era inocente, doce e carinhosa enquanto Terra era manhosa, matreira, sedutora e fria. Apesar dos seus feitios diferentes, Gaia e Terra sempre foram muito chegadas, afinal tinham sido em tempos a mesma...acho que se pode dizer pessoa. Bem, de qualquer maneira Génesis aconselhou que Gaia e Terra a permanecerem uns tempos num planeta simpático chamado Éden. Existenz foi incumbido de vigiar Gaia e Terra para ver se elas se dividiam mais alguma vez. Portanto os três foram para Éden, um planeta verdejante com grandes massas de água. Tempos depois Existenz começou a apaixonar-se por Gaia, provocando a raiva na maldosa Terra que o conseguiu seduzir, destroçando o coração da jovem Gaia...  
  
Zara: Mãe...  
  
Gaia: ... que estava grávida, assim como Terra, de Existenz. Para evitar mais confrontos entre forças tão poderosas como os Vitais, Génesis decidiu que Terra ocuparia o satélite de Éden e Gaia ocuparia o próprio Éden e que cada uma deveria criar um exército de criaturas e que os seus filhos seriam os generais desse exército. Durante várias Eras estes acontecimentos foram relatados às criaturas de cada Vital, na Terceira foram relatados como parte de um livro que os humanos veneravam, acho que lhe chamavam Bíblia, sim era a Bíblia onde figuravam as figuras de Deus (Génesis), Adão (Existenz), Eva (Gaia) e Lilith (Terra); a história até que quase que corresponde à realidade, à excepção de que Abel e Caim ( Sanktaz e Gabriel, respectivamente) não nasceram nessa Era. Na Quarta Era a profecia era relativa ao presente e futuro, como a batalha se desenrolaria. Essa estava bem estruturada porque Gaia tinha contado a Firminn, uma das primeiras Fénixes, toda a história. E é tudo, espero que te tenhas apercebido da verdadeira importância desta guerra.  
  
Zara: Quer dizer que nós somos meras marionetas que estão a ser usadas como armas entre duas irmãs que põem em risco milhões de milhões de vidas inocentes para resolver um mero caso de infidelidade?  
  
Gaia: Sim, podes dizer isso. Mas com o tempo foi-se aprofundando até se tornar a razão da nossa existência, compreendemos agora que a missão dos Vitais é espalhar vida pelo universo, essa é a nossa função e a vossa, como nossas criaturas, é combater por nós, até que exista apenas um Vital para que a vida no universo seja harmoniosa.  
  
Zara: Mas porque é que não há paz? Ficava cada um no seu canto do universo e não se falava mais nisso.  
  
Gaia: É assim que nós somos, é a nossa vida. Hahaha, engraçado.  
  
Zara: O quê?  
  
Gaia: A vida, nós somos a vida mas no entanto, também a vivemos.  
  
Zara: Já estou a ficar com um nó no cérebro de tanta filosofia. Desculpa mãe, mas não te importas de me levar de volta? Tenho que resolver umas coisas sabes, tipo salvar o mundo?  
  
Gaia: Com certeza, adeus.  
  
Num flash, Zara estava de volta á FDG mas desta vez estava sozinha na sala. Saiu e o corredor estava vazio. Dirigiu-se ao elevador e carregou no botão que dizia "0". Num instante estava na superfície de aço da comporta aérea da base. Ali perto três homens bem agasalhados nos seus uniformes cinzentos forrados a pele inspeccionavam um EVA prateado com um dos motores abertos. Zara aconchegou-se no seu manto azul e foi dar uma volta e reflectir sobre o que Gaia lhe tinha acabado de contar.  
  
  
  
Entretanto, no bar do andar 388 da FDG...  
  
Icyt e Keiser estavam ambos sentados à mesa no bar deserto onde apenas se encontravam eles e um homem novo que estava a ler o Notícias FDG, o jornal da base. Icyt fita o liquido azul eléctrico no seu copo e balança-o suavemente por um instante.  
  
Icyt: Keiser...  
  
Keiser: hum?  
  
Icyt: Keiser, quem és tu?  
  
Keiser: ?! Estás-te a passar? Já não me reconheces?!  
  
Icyt bebe um golo do liquido azul eléctrico, levanta-se e pousa o copo. O rapaz novo levanta-se e deixa o bar, poisando o jornal em cima da bancada. Icyt recolhe o jornal e trá-lo para a mesa.  
  
Icyt: Não é isso, quem és tu? Sabes falar Linga, és um guerreiro destemido, um astucioso Ladrão e um brilhante cientista  
  
Keiser: E depois?  
  
Icyt: Só queria saber como e onde aprendeste essas habilidades.  
  
Keiser: Queres ouvir a minha história?  
  
Icyt: Se ma quiseres contar.  
  
Keiser: Muito bem. Eu nasci numa pequena aldeia chamada Saskaylach no Império Tusckay, desde pequeno fui criado num clã de ladrões que actuava na região. Aos treze anos já era um grande ladrão e aos dezasseis comecei o meu próprio clã. Três anos depois de ter formado o meu novo clã, houve uma grande batalha entre o meu antigo clã e o meu e fui obrigado a fugir para Bulgardo, em Mungal, e começar de novo. Estava sozinho, refugiado nos bosques perto da vila, roubando a comida que podia sem darem por mim. Estava muito mal, sem clã nem amigos ou companheiros não podia fazer grandes roubos e começar um novo clã e viver bem. Mas a sorte sorriu-me quando abriram uma rota comercial que passava mesmo pelo meio da floresta, por um caminho desbravado de terra batida. Encontrei o posto comercial onde os comerciantes passavam a noite e aproveitavam para comparar mercadoria a baixo custo no mercado negro e comecei a roubar ouro e comida discretamente, sempre em pequenas quantidades para não levantar suspeitas. Um dia roubei um manto negro de veludo e fiz-me passar por pequeno comerciante que procurava fama e fortuna por aquelas paragens. Graças ao meu novo disfarce fui capaz de recolher informações privilegiadas sobre carregamentos de materiais de luxo e mantimentos. Por volta do segundo outono no meu disfarce, começou a correr o boato que se estavam a movimentar grandes parcelas do exército em direcção a Jinha. Os carregamentos de mantimentos começaram a aumentar e grandes quantidades de armas começaram a fluir pela nova rota comercial e de um momento para o outro o posto comercial estava a abarrotar de soldados armados e não me podia dar ao privilégio de chamar à atenção. Limitava-me a ficar num canto a beber pela noite dentro, ouvindo as habituais noticias secretas saídas das bocas embriagadas dos comerciantes e então, numa noite especialmente calma, ouvi um militar falar de um carregamento muito especial que viria disfarçado de um simples carregamento de palha para as estrebarias de Kurta, e como não queriam chamar a atenção, viria sem escolta rigorosamente nenhuma e chegaria ao posto comercial dentro de três semanas. Era a minha oportunidade de retomar a minha antiga glória e reconstruir o meu clã! Então comecei imediatamente a reunir ladrões de confiança das redondezas e alguns mercenários para dar uma mãozinha. Tinha chegado o dia e tinha conseguido reunir seis ladrões, dois dos quais do meu antigo clã, e sete mercenários, três arqueiros e quatro guerreiros. Éramos ao todo catorze pessoas, os ladrões esconderam-se habilmente nas árvores juntamente com os arqueiros enquanto que os guerreiros esperavam nos arbustos, de espada em riste, sedentos de violência e sangue. Esperámos horas e horas até que ouvimos o clot clot dos cascos dos cavalos e o som quebrado das rodas de madeira no chão coberto de pedras ocasionais. Era agora ou nunca, toda a minha pequena fortuna tinha sido gasta naquela tentativa de reformar o meu clã. Estava tudo preparado, conseguia ouvir os arcos a serem armados e o desembainhar das adagas e das pequenas espadas dos ladrões. O som da carroça intensificava-se a cada instante até que pressenti que era o momento e saltei sobre a carroça.  
  
Icyt: Saltaste sobre a carroça?!  
  
Keiser: Yep! Saltei, aterrei na fofa palha e apontei a minha adaga ao pescoço do condutor encarapuçado e gritei "Entrega-nos os teus tesouros e poupar-te-emos a vida." E sabes o que ele me respondeu? "Os meus tesouros não são para as tuas mãos." Acreditas nisto? Cinco espadas, quatro setas e sete adagas a ameaçar varrer-lhe a vida do corpo e ele ali, na boa, na pura! De repente percebi tudo, eles tinham mandado um escuteiro à frente, aquela era a carroça falsa. Dei ordem a um dos arqueiros que silenciou o escuteiro e os guerreiros empurraram a carroça e o corpo para dentro de uma ribeira que corria ali perto e voltamos todos de seguida para as nossas posições de espera. Não tivemos de esperar muito pois logo a seguir surgiu uma outra carroça, mas em vez de palha trazia ouro, finos fios de ouro macio guardados por vinte guardas e um homem alto que envergava um manto azul-noite que o cobria totalmente, que seguia à frente dos guardas e da caravana. Discretamente ordenei um ataque. Os guerreiros saíram das valetas escuras e atacaram brutal e ferozmente os guardas, enquanto os arqueiros disparavam flechas para ajudar à matança. Eu e os outros ladrões ficámos à espera que os mercenários acabassem com os guardas para entrarmos em acção. Quando já todos os guardas jaziam mortos no chão e nos preparávamos para descer das árvores...ZÁS!!! Num zumbido leve como o vento uma sombra sem rosto acabara com todos os mercenários. Os outros ladrões fugiram, assustados, excepto os dois do meu antigo clã. Descemos os três cuidadosamente das nossas árvores, tendo o cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho. A noite da floresta era silenciosa, perturbada apenas pelo silibar suave e ameaçador do vento nas árvores, era lua cheia e o trilho de terra branca batida ofuscava como que uma visão semi-lumniscente e as sombras das árvores cobria-nos gentilmente, dando-nos a cobertura necessária para nos deslocarmos despercebidos e rapidamente. Era um silêncio constrangedor que parecia entrar na cabeça, brincar silenciosamente lá dentro e depois dormir nos nossos ouvidos, era como se de repente tivéssemos ficado surdos. Ouvi um som de folhas a estalar e olhei para o meu lado esquerdo e vi, um dos meus amigos estendido no chão, com os olhos esbugalhados a olhar o vazio. Subitamente outro ruído estalado chamou-me a atenção para a minha direita onde o meu outro amigo jazia de barriga para baixo, imóvel e sem vida. Estava, portanto, novamente sozinho. Encontrava-me cara-a-cara com uma ameaça invisível e já começava a amaldiçoar o dia em que tive a estúpida ideia de formar o meu próprio clã, os problemas e as dificuldades que essa escolha me tinha causado quando ouvi uma voz jovem a falar na floresta "Quem és tu? Porque pensaste sequer que podias interferir com os planos do Imperador? Já pensaste nas consequências dos teus actos?" Eu olhei e olhei, mas não vi ninguém. Por fim, resolvi responder: "O meu nome é Keiser McMillan e pensei que poderia recomeçar a minha vida com este assalto, já que veio do Imperador, significa que estou a roubar uma pessoa que tem grandes posses e creio que isto é uma ninharia comparado com a sua riqueza." O silêncio que se seguiu durou vários minutos até que na minha frente surgiu um rapaz jovem e alto de cabelo longo negro e olhos igualmente negros que envergava uma armadura dourada e uma sabre largo prateado de aspecto antigo coberto de relevos de prata esbranquiçada e alguns motivos a jade. Eu, assustado, recuei alguns passos e agarrei a minha espada com falsa esperança. O rapaz desembainhou a espada e aproximou- se de mim com ela em riste, até que esta ficou a cerca de meio-dedo de distância da minha cara. Preparava-me para morrer quando ele a recolheu, ordenando-me que me debatesse com ele em duelo. Vi aquilo como a minha ultima esperança, a minha ultima oportunidade de sobreviver. Tinha de empregar todas as forças do meu ser para vencer este ultimo desafio. Levantei-me e senti a fraqueza das minhas pernas que mal suportavam o peso do medo que me invadia, desembainhei a minha espada curta de metal e avancei aparentando maior coragem do que aquela que possuía. Olhámo-nos olhos nos olhos, eu e aquele guerreiro temível, durante breves segundos antes de eu investir. Eu ia certeiro ao seu coração, mas todas as vezes ou falhava, ou ele sustia o golpe com o seu sabre ou a minha espada nem sequer riscava a sua armadura possante. Vamos Keiser, pensava eu, tens de vencer este gajo, ou estás acabado! E foi como se uma força bruta brotasse em mim, atacava com maior velocidade, esquivava-me melhor e mais depressa, como se tivesse sido abençoado. O combate durou e durou pela noite dentro. Eu continuava a lutar até que ele me desferiu um golpe que eu julguei mortal e caí por terra. Vi o Sol erguer-se e pensei ser a ultima vez, mas uma sombra agradável caiu sobre mim e quando voltei a acordar, estava numa cama de dossel, num palácio enorme e requintado. Ao meu lado estava o rapaz com que me tinha batido e ele disse que eu tinha potencial para ser um grande guerreiro e ofereceu-se para me ajudar a aprender como utilizar o meu potencial. Ele até me oferecia poder e riqueza, desde que eu ficasse ao serviço do Império de Mungal depois de acabada a minha formação. E assim foi, durante seis anos aprendi muito sobre muitas coisas: aprendi engenharia mecânica e hidráulica, ciências, física, química, contra- espionagem e métodos de ataque e defesa com variadas armas. No fim fui condecorado com a Ordem do Dragão Vermelho, primeira classe.  
  
Icyt: Esse rapaz não era...  
  
Keiser: Sim. Kai D'Kai, Imperador de Mungal.  
  
Icyt: Uau! Que história incrível!  
  
Keiser: Sim, realmente incrível.  
  
Icyt: O que fazias?  
  
Keiser: hum?  
  
Icyt: Quando estavas ao serviço do Império Mungal, o que fazias?  
  
Keiser: Espionagem, roubo de planos secretos, segurança de áreas de alta segurança, coisas do género. Mas tudo sempre off-record. E tu, qual é a tua história?  
  
Icyt: Bem, não é tão emocionante como a tua.  
  
Keiser: Conta lá.  
  
Icyt: Ok. Ora bem, por onde hei de começar? Bem, eu nasci num meio aristocrático, na cidade de Jisi-Yichunga no Império de Jinha. Era uma cidade simpática, junto ao mar. O meu pai era um conhecido comerciante que exportava e importava produtos de alta qualidade para gente muito rica. A minha mãe era, como se diz? Ah sim, uma "Tia" do Jet Set, passava o tempo a organizar festas para as amigas e pessoal importante. Eu tenho uma irmã mais velha, Naru Ima Wyze, ela é uma grande Maga, mas naquela altura passávamos o tempo a praticar pequenos feitiços e coisas assim.  
  
Keiser: Qual é o teu apelido?  
  
Icyt: Ima Wyze.  
  
Keiser: Já ouvi esse nome em qualquer lado...  
  
Icyt: Provavelmente. Fui eu que mandei construir o navio real do SIFNS, o Cerberus e o Cerberus Mater, entre outras coisas.  
  
Keiser: Eu sabia que já tinha ouvido esse nome em qualquer lado, e não foi de um Mago engenheiro.  
  
Icyt: N-Não sei do que estás a falar.  
  
Keiser: Já me lembro! Icyt Ima Wyze, agente dos Serviços Secretos de Informação e contra-espionagem de Jinha! Foste tu que desmantelaste a rede de tráfico de duendes em Tusckay, não foste?  
  
Icyt: Sim, fui eu.  
  
Keiser: Uau, outro agente secreto.  
  
Icyt: "outro"?  
  
Keiser: Claro, eu e a Hima somos da SIEM.  
  
Icyt: Serviços de Informação Estratégica de Mungal, pensei que fosse só um boato.  
  
Keiser: Nã, existe mesmo. E é maior do que qualquer força de espionagem do mundo.  
  
Icyt: A sério?!  
  
Keiser: Yep. Mas continua lá com a tua história.  
  
Icyt: Bem, continuando. Levei uma bela vida até que me fartei! Estava farto de fazer nenhum e alistei-me no Exército, na divisão de pesquisa. Eu estava lindamente, estava num trabalho que gostava e fartava-me de inventar coisas a torto e a direito. Mas um dia descobri algo que revolucionou o mundo da artilharia, inventei o Mitrix.  
  
Rapidamente fui transferido para a divisão de Pesquisa Secreta da SSICJ e posto a chefiar um laboratório. Não gostei mesmo nada, porque como chefe de laboratório não inventava nada e passava os dias a tratar de papelada, uma chatice! Um dia passei-me, mandei o tudo à fava e fui fazer os testes de admissão para agente de campo da SSICJ. Passei com distinção e nomearam-me Comandante. Fui fazendo várias missões, entre elas a de Tusckay. Eu estava muito melhor agora, podia inventar coisas nos meus tempos livres e a vida não me podia correr melhor, como eu estava enganado. Certo dia recebi uma carta a dizer para eu me apresentar imediatamente ao serviço na sede da SSICJ, em Shiuah. Já em Shiuah disseram-me que tinha de ir imediatamente para o Império do Norte, porque ia passar a integrar uma outra organização. Não fazia a menor ideia do que fosse, mas fui à mesma. Quando eu entro na Base FDG e vejo os magníficos laboratórios até me passei. Colocaram-me como agente de campo, mas podia utilizar os laboratórios para prosseguir com as minhas pesquisas. O resto já sabes.  
  
Keiser: Mas já não és Agente Secreto?  
  
Icyt: Não, deixei a SSICJ quando vim para a FDG.  
  
Keiser: Queres mais um copo?  
  
Icyt: Ya.  
  
  
  
E de volta à superfície do Artico...  
  
Zara estava sentada no gelo fofo e ia apanhando pequenas mãos-cheias de neve e observava-a enquanto deslizava de volta ao chão quando alguém lhe colocou a mão no ombro.  
  
Hima: Olá, o que fazes?  
  
Zara: Nada, estava só aqui a reflectir sobre uns assuntos.  
  
Hima: Então, já decidiste o que vamos fazer a seguir? Já tens alguma missão perigosa com uma probabilidade de sobrevivência zero?  
  
Zara sorrindo: Não, mas temos de pôr em prática o plano da unificação mundial e de conquistar a lealdade de todas as raças.  
  
Hima: Tens razão.  
  
Zara: Não tens problemas em ir? Se não quiseres não vais!  
  
Hima: Não, eu vou. Parto já amanhã.  
  
Zara: Óptimo. Se vires o Drago pergunta-lhe quando é que ele parte sim?  
  
Hima: Claro. Não te preocupes.  
  
Hima afastou-se em direcção ao elevador que acabara de chegar, transportando Icyt que atravessa rapidamente a paisagem gelada em direcção a Zara.  
  
Zara: Qual é a pressa?  
  
Icyt: Nenhuma.  
  
Zara: Parecia que vinhas com o fogo no cu!  
  
Icyt: -?- como queiras.  
  
Icyt senta-se ao lado de Zara e tira um largo livro de capa vermelha com vários ornamentos a vermelho e abre-o sobre os joelhos.  
  
Icyt: Já viste? Quase dois anos. Quase dois anos que estamos juntos nesta aventura.  
  
Zara: Tens razão. Ainda me lembro quando entrei no palácio de Ulan Bator e pensei: "Quem é este pessoal todo?"  
  
Icyt: Eu tenho tirado fotografias de todos nós ao longo destes anos.  
  
Zara: Como? Nunca dei por nada!  
  
Icyt: É um pequeno feitiço, muito engraçado. Olha, aqui estás tu a falar com a Hima.  
  
Uma pequena fotografia mostrava uma Zara e uma Hima a falarem avidamente sentadas na relva.  
  
Icyt: Aqui está Mykaella, aqui o Keiser, o Simeon. Bem, tenho fotografias de praticamente todos.  
  
Zara: Que giro...hei! Essa sou eu!  
  
Icyt: Onde...ups! Devo ter tirado sem querer!  
  
Uma fotografia mostrava Zara...completamente nua e a bocejar! Zara ergueu- se e começou a correr atrás de Icyt através da planície gelada. Esta perseguição foi interrompida por Hima que convidou Zara a segui-la. Ela assim fez, desceram ambas no elevador e entraram num escritório que dizia à porta "Direcção Geral de Relações Inter-Impérios." Passaram por montes de secretárias cheias de pessoas com o mesmo uniforme cinzento-claro e entraram numa outra divisão com meia dúzia de secretárias e duas outras ao fundo, uma delas com uma pequena faixa que dizia "Hima Kazaguinare – 1ª Directora do Gabinete de Relações FDG-Espécies." A outra tinha também uma faixa que dizia "Drago D'Kai – 2º Director do Gabinete de Relações FDG- Espécies." Zara ainda olhou para trás e antes da porta se fechar leu no vidro "Gabinete de Relações Diplomáticas Especiais." Hima sentou-se à sua secretária e Drago entrou de seguida, sentando-se também à sua. Zara sentou- se numa das cadeiras almofadadas em frente aos dois.  
  
Hima: O que achas? Não é giro?  
  
Zara: Sim, já era tempo de arranjarem um gabinete.  
  
Drago: Foi ideia minha.  
  
Hima: ...Nossa!  
  
Drago: Claro, nossa.  
  
Zara: E o que me desejam?  
  
Hima: Bem, eu e Drago temos andado a discutir se não seria já tempo de iniciar a unificação global? Temos de nos preparar para invadir Luna.  
  
Zara: Sim, têm a minha autorização para convocar uma reunião para depois de amanhã com todos os Lideres dos Impérios que ainda prevalecem. Já agora, quais são as novidades quanto ao estado do território mundial?  
  
Drago: Já surgiram três novos Impérios, Minitay, Liniam e Nova Tusckay. Todos na área do antigo Tusckay. Ah, é verdade, surgiram também dois novos principiados: Minoy e Terato.  
  
Zara: Chama-os a todos, precisamos da sua colaboração.  
  
Hima: Certo.  
  
Drago: Zara, tenho andado a pensar e acho que podíamos arranjar uns uniformes para a SOT. O que achas?  
  
Zara: Sim, tens razão. Quando tiverem prontos avisa-me, fica tudo nas tuas mãos. Bem, adeus aos dois e continuem o bom trabalho!  
  
Drago e Hima: Tchau!  
  
Zara saiu do gabinete e consultou o relógio.  
  
Zara: Já é tarde. O melhor é ir dormir, amanhã tenho muito que fazer.  
  
  
  
No outro dia de manhã...  
  
Zara vestia-se no seu quarto. Quando por fim colocou um manto negro de peles, Icyt bateu à porta.  
  
Zara: Entra.  
  
Icyt: Estás pronta?  
  
Zara: Sim, vamos.  
  
Subiram os dois até à superfície onde encontraram Keiser ao pé de três Guash prateadas e com jactos na parte de trás. Aproximaram-se e Keiser cumprimentou-os.  
  
Keiser: Bom dia!  
  
Zara: Bom dia.  
  
Icyt: Oi!  
  
Keiser: prontos para testar as novas Guash?  
  
Zara: Bora!  
  
Icyt: Prontíssimos!  
  
Keiser: Então montem-nas e sigam-me.  
  
Os três montaram nas Guash e arrancaram a alta velocidade através da paisagem gelada, deixando um rasto de neve a pairar atrás deles. O vento frio fustigava-lhe a cara, mas Zara, felizmente, lembrou-se de por o capacete. Com o capacete era muito mais fácil, melhorava-lhe a visão e era muito confortável. Subitamente Zara ouviu uma voz dentro do capacete:  
  
Keiser: Zara...bzt...Queres fazer uma corrida?  
  
Zara: Ya, buga!  
  
Zara accionou os propulsores e a velocidade aumentou ainda mais. Zara consegui destinguir duas manchas a seu lado, Icyt e Keiser, que aceleravam ao máximo.  
  
Zara: Vamos lá ver do que esta máquina é capaz!  
  
E acelerou ainda mais! Zara cruzava o Artico a uma velocidade de 30km\s! No horizonte começou a vislumbrar uma estrutura gigantesca e começou a abrandar. Quando finalmente pararam, Keiser fez sinal para que desmontassem e olhassem para cima. Era fantástico! Uma esfera negra enorme com seis esferas vermelhas ligadas por faixas de metal reluziam na sua superfície. Devia ter o tamanho do estaleiro do LAB na FDG.  
  
Keiser encostou a mão ao estranho objecto e falou para Zara e Icyt.  
  
Keiser: Estava completamente subterrado no gelo. Demorámos seis meses a transportá-lo para a superfície. Mas valeu a pena.  
  
Icyt: Isto é o teletransportador? É enorme!  
  
Keiser: exactamente do mesmo tamanho do estaleiro LAB na FDG. Mas há mais! Venham comigo.  
  
Entraram os três na esfera por meio de uma comporta. Lá dentro estava escuro, mas com um feitiço, Icyt iluminou a estranha esfera revelando uma surpresa ainda maior: Era exactamente igual ao estaleiro!  
  
Keiser: Devem estar a pensar: Uau, são réplicas exactas! Mas não, não são réplicas , são a mesma sala.  
  
Zara: Mas como?  
  
Keiser: O teletransportador está em continuo funcionamento, tornado as duas estruturas uma só!  
  
Icyt: Fusão dimensional?  
  
Keiser: Ya.  
  
Icyt: Muito engenhoso!  
  
Zara: Se o estaleiro na FDG é este, porque viemos nas Guash?  
  
Keiser: Bem...tu disseste que querias testar as novas Guash.  
  
Zara: ---  
  
Icyt: Então podemos voltar à FDG sem ter de percorrer a planície?  
  
Keiser: Claro, é só subir aquelas escadas.  
  
Zara: Bem, eu vou indo, tenho de tratar de uns assuntos com Mykaella.  
  
Icyt: Ok, eu e Keiser ainda temos de discutir uns pormenores técnicos.  
  
Zara: Certo, tchau!  
  
Keiser: Adeus!  
  
Zara subiu as escadas cor de cobre e passou pelo corredor iluminado e subiu o elevador. Saiu no 1000º andar e entrou pelas portas duplas no Salão Presidencial, era uma sala enorme com um estranho brilho dourado. No chão estava um tapete vermelho com as bordas a ouro e por cima repousava uma enorme secretária de mogno onde havia um telefone, vários papeis, canetas e lápis e uma placa negra com "Zara – Comandante Suprema da FDG" escrito a branco. Zara puxou de uma cadeira almofadada e sentou-se com os pés em cima da fina secretária. Tentava relaxar quando Drago entra de rompante na sala carregando vários papeis e um longo saco negro com um fecho prateado. Com o susto Zara caiu para trás, ficando um pouco zonza.  
  
Drago: Zara?  
  
Zara levantando-se: Estou aqui.  
  
Drago: Desculpa, mas trago novidades.  
  
Zara: Diz lá.  
  
Drago já acabei os uniformes. Quer dizer, já acabei os esboços, só o teu é que está pronto.  
  
Zara: Mostra lá!  
  
Drago coloca os esboços em cima da mesa e pega no saco negra e começa a abri-lo, mostrando um conjunto de peças, quase todas vermelhas e douradas.  
  
Drago: Experimenta-as.  
  
Zara: Ok, vira-te!  
  
Drago: Certo, certo. Então, o que achas?  
  
Zara: É confortável e tem uma boa concepção de cores, mas e a protecção?  
  
Drago: Deves ter aí uma malha azul.  
  
Zara: Sim, sim. O que é?  
  
Drago: Malha de Mitrix.  
  
Zara: Fixe! Hei, fica-me muito bem!  
  
Drago: Já me posso virar?  
  
Zara: Sim.  
  
Drago virou-se e analisou Zara que vestia agora um blusão de couro vermelho com a insígnia da FDG em cada ombro e SpecOps escrito a negro na parte direita do peito e um crachá prateado com uma esfera escarlate no centro na parte esquerda do peito, uma blusa de seda por baixo, uma saia rodada muito curta também vermelha e um par de botas de fivelas de cabedal negro até ao joelho.  
  
Zara: Que tal?  
  
Drago: Um espanto! Acho que escolhi a profissão errada!  
  
Zara: Realmente está muito bom, importaste que eu fique com ele? É melhor do que o fato de cabedal.  
  
Drago: Claro, fica com ele. Vou mandar fazer mais dois e um outro de gala. Entretanto fica a ver os esboços, estão espectaculares segundo a Mykaella.  
  
Zara: Porra, esqueci-me que tinha que falar com a Mykaella!  
  
Zara saiu disparada do seu gabinete em direcção ao 601º andar, onde Mykaella tinha o seu gabinete. Percorreu o corredor branco até encontrar um porta que tinha "Gabinete de Administração Militar – Mykaella Urbansk." Lá dentro encontrou não só Mykaella como também Hima.  
  
Zara: Olá.  
  
Mykaella: Olá Zara, estava só a conversar com Hima antes dela se ir embora.  
  
Zara: É verdade, vais hoje para...vais numa missão diplomática certo?  
  
Hima: Certo, mas a Mykaella já sabe de tudo.  
  
Zara: Ok. Então, qual é o plano?  
  
Mykaella: Pensámos em larga-la de pára-quedas sobre a zona costeira do Sagrado Império das Florestas a Norte de Salta.  
  
Zara: Isso parece um pouco arriscado.  
  
Mykaella: É o melhor que temos, isto é suposto ser uma black-op, portanto não vamos pedir autorização nenhuma nem vamos avisar ninguém!  
  
Hima: Não te preocupes, eu fico bem, adeus.  
  
Zara e Hima deram o forte abraço de despedida.  
  
Zara: Tem cuidado 'tá? Vê se voltas sã e salva tá?  
  
Hima: Prometo, adeus.  
  
Mykaella: És mais corajosa que eu jovem Hima.  
  
Hima saiu do gabinete escoltada por dois oficiais da FDG que a seguiam de perto. Mykaella sentou-se e fitou Zara.  
  
Mykaella: Então, o que se passa? Novidades?  
  
Zara: Preciso de falar contigo sobre uma coisa.  
  
Mykaella: O quê?  
  
Zara: É sobre como vamos invadir Luna.  
  
Mykaella: Diz.  
  
Zara: Kai diz que vamos usar o Cerberus Mater para invadir Luna, mas o exército da FDG não cabe no Cerberus Mater.  
  
Mykaella: Tens razão.  
  
Zara: E então, não tens nenhuma solução?.  
  
Mykaella: Posso falar com o Icyt, ele é capaz de ter algum projecto maluco.  
  
Zara: Não me parece que haja outra hipótese.  
  
Mykaella: Vou falar já com ele.  
  
Zara: Obrigada.  
  
Mykaella: Sempre às ordens!  
  
Zara: Mas à outra coisa que me preocupa: a unificação global.  
  
Mykaella: Estou certa que os antigos Impérios irão concordar, mas e os novos? E os principiados?  
  
Zara: Estou pronta a usar medidas extremas, espero que não seja preciso.  
  
Mykaella: Agora que reparo, estás a usar um vestido novo.  
  
Zara: O quê? Ah, isto. É o meu novo uniforme, foi Drago que o fez.  
  
Nesse preciso instante entra Drago pela porta adentro, segurando um monte plásticos negros com fechos prateados que quase o ocultavam. Cambaleou através da sala e depositou os plásticos sobre a secretária, observou as etiquetas e entregou um a Mykaella.  
  
Drago: Toma..arf...é o teu...arf...novo uniforme.  
  
Mykaella: Uniformes?  
  
Zara: Drago teve a ideia de criar uniformes para a SOT.  
  
Drago: Não só para a SOT, para toda a FDG!  
  
Zara: Estou a ver que te entusiasmaste.  
  
Drago: Yep! Os esboços já foram para a alfaiataria e a ordem para que todos os soldados fossem trocar os antigos uniformes pelos novos já amanhã!  
  
Mykaella: Parece-me bem, vou vesti-lo já.  
  
Drago: Ok, esperamos lá fora.  
  
Mykaella: Até já.  
  
Drago e Zara saíram do gabinete e ficaram á espera. Cinco minutos depois Mykaella abria a porta e dava um voltinha para apreciação geral.  
  
Mykaella: Que tal?  
  
Drago: Nada mau! Sou um génio da costura!  
  
O uniforme de Mykaella não podia ser mais diferente do de Zara: era composto por um top branco muito que expunha o completo volume dos seus enormes seios e com "FDG SpecOps Team" escrito a vermelho, mangas ligadas por fivelas, uma mini saia de couro vermelho, um par de botas negras afiveladas de tacão e uma boina vermelha com SOT bordado a ouro.  
  
Mykaella: Não achas que a saia está um pouco curta demais?  
  
Drago olhou com mais atenção. Realmente mais um milímetro acima e as cuequinhas de renda seriam visíveis.  
  
Drago: Népia, está bacano.  
  
Mykaella: E a malha de Mitrix está óptima!  
  
Drago: A propósito Zara, tenho ali os teus fatos sobresselentes e o de gala, queres experimentar?  
  
Zara: Ok, dêem-me só uns minutos.  
  
Drago: É aquele que diz Zara!  
  
Zara: Certo.  
  
Zara entra no gabinete de Mykaella. Drago mete rapidamente conversa.  
  
Drago: Também tenho ali o teu fato de gala.  
  
Mykaella: Obrigado. Sabes alguma coisa do Keiser?  
  
Drago: Ya, está com Icyt a estudar um novo estaleiro de construção. Vocês...têm alguma relação?  
  
Mykaella: Sim, pode-se dizer que sim.  
  
Drago: E...já aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
Mykaella: Não é da tua conta.  
  
Drago: Tens razão, desculpa.  
  
Mykaella: Olha, aí vem a Zara.  
  
Zara estava magnifica. Usava uma boina negra com "SOT" bordado a prateado, um manto negro preso nos ombros por presilhas doiradas e por baixo usava um blusão azul escuro, uma camisa branca de seda e uma gravata de um verde vivo com um alfinete dourado que formava a palavra "FDG", uma saia curta de um azul escuro com queda o para o negro e um par de sapatos negros muito polidos e reluzentes.  
  
Mykaella: Simplesmente brilhante Drago, és um génio.  
  
Drago: Bem, tenho algo a confessar: o mérito não é só meu, a ideia foi do Icyt.  
  
Zara: Hum?  
  
Drago: Ele queria impressionar a rapariga das comunicações e então teve a ideia de criar uniformes para lhe dar a ideia de que era um homem de acção, ou uma coisa parecida. Mas os desenhos são meus!  
  
Zara: Só daquela cabecinha viria esta ideia.  
  
Drago: Bem, gostei de vos ver, mas tenho que ir andando. Adeus.  
  
Zara: Tchau.  
  
Mykaella: Até logo!  
  
Zara: Bem, adeus, tenho de ir organizar as coisas para amanhã.  
  
Mykaella: Ok, eu também tenho de preparar certas coisas.  
  
Zara: Adeus!  
  
  
  
No outro dia de manhã...  
  
Zara acordara cedo e vestira o uniforme de gala. Saiu da quarto e encontrou-se com Icyt e Keiser, vestidos a rigor: Keiser envergava um vistoso manto de cabedal negro muito reluzente com protecções para os ombros em cobre, um casaco negro e calças igualmente negras com listas vermelhas dos lados, Zara reparou que na boina que dizia "SOT" mas no casaco encontrava-se um pin dourado que formava as palavras "DIS" em negro. Por seu lado, Icyt vestia um par de calças vermelhas muito vistosas, um casaco de cabedal também vermelho com uma camisa branca de seda e um lenço que formava um pequeno folho com uma esfera pequena verde no centro, à volta do pescoço, usava também uma boina vermelha escura e uma braçadeira de tecido negro com SOT bordado a vermelho.  
  
Zara: Olá aos dois! Tudo pronto?  
  
Keiser fazendo continência: Sim meu Comandante!  
  
Zara: Para com isso, só precisas de fazer isso quando estivermos na sala Presidencial.  
  
Icyt: Zara, há algo que te precisamos de dizer.  
  
Zara: o quê?  
  
Tanto Keiser como Icyt pareciam irrequietos e tristes, como quem não gosta do que vai dizer.  
  
Keiser: Bem, é que...  
  
Icyt: Pois... bem....  
  
Zara: Desembuchem!  
  
Keiser: Pronto, digo eu! O pai do Simeon... bem, ele...  
  
Zara: Não me digam que –  
  
Icyt: Ya, faleceu.  
  
Zara: Então quer dizer que o Simeon é o novo governante do Império das Sagradas Florestas a Norte de Salta!  
  
Drago que aparecera de repente: Yep, e está á tua espera na sala Presidencial representando o seu Império.  
  
Drago envergava uma longa gabardina negra com vários relevos a ouro, calças negras e uma braçadeira de tecido vermelho com "SOT" a negro.  
  
Zara: E agora?  
  
Icyt: Agora nada, temos de continuar a reunião normalmente. Este acontecimento não modifica nada.  
  
Drago consulta o relógio e abana a cabeça negativamente: Bem, está na hora.  
  
Subiram silenciosamente no elevador até ao 1000º andar e pararam á porta da sala Presidencial onde estavam dois soldados envergando armaduras prateadas com "DIS" escrito a ouro no peito e armados com sabres.  
  
Zara: É verdade, o que é DIS? Nunca ouvi falar!  
  
Keiser: É obvio, é o Departamento de Intervenção Secreta. Formei-o à pouco mais de uma semana. Deixei um memorando na tua secretária, não o leste?  
  
Zara: aa...Não, desculpa.  
  
Keiser: No problem! Bem, pronta.  
  
Zara: Vamos.  
  
Os dois soldados do DIS afastaram-se, abriram a porta e desembainharam os sabre e empunharam-nos ao nível da cara, em sinal de respeito. Zara entrou, seguida de Keiser, Drago e Icyt, e olhou imediatamente para Simeon que estava sentado perto do lugar de Zara envergando uma longa gabardina negra e uma braçadeira negra com SOT escrito a branco. Simeon estava muito branco e olhava a barra triangular de ouro onde estava escrito "Simeon – SIFNS". Zara sentou-se na cadeira alta e dourada no extremo da mesa, olhou para todos os intervenientes, olhou de novo para Simeon e iniciou a reunião.  
  
Zara: Senhores governantes, estamos hoje aqui unidos para organizarmos não só a Unificação Mundial como também a organização da estrutura militar actual, nomeadamente, a hierarquia de comando. Alguém tem questões a pôr?  
  
Homem de casaco vistoso: Tenho eu! Onde está a Comandante Suprema da FDG?  
  
Drago segredando ao ouvido de Zara: Pst..pst... É Lorde Minay, do Principiado de Minay.  
  
Zara: Lorde Minay, eu sou a Comandante Suprema da FDG.  
  
Minay: O quê?! Uma rapariga preside a FDG?! O que se segue? Kulingas livres?  
  
Zara: "Se Hima aqui estivesse..." Lorde Minay, se não gosta não é obrigado a aceitar! Mas lembre-se de que quando Terra atacar, estará sozinho.  
  
Minay: Pois, se põe as coisas nesses termos menina...qual o seu nome?  
  
Zara: Zara, Comandante Zara De Locker.  
  
Minay: Pois, comandante Zara, realmente terei de concordar consigo, creio que nenhum de nós quer deixar os nossos Impérios e Reinos à mercê de Terra.  
  
Todos concordaram vivamente mas Simeon continuava silencioso. Quando voltou a haver silêncio, Simeon levantou-se e dirigiu-se a Zara.  
  
Simeon: Eu concordo com ambas as questões. Não me interessam as condições, o meu Império lutará contra Terra. Lorde Zara, o meu exército está sob o seu comando...er, onde assino?  
  
Zara: Aqui, obrigado Simeon.  
  
Simeon: Falo contigo mais tarde – Simeon retira a braçadeira e entrega-a a Zara – é só por umas horas, tenho que tratar de assuntos.  
  
Zara: Está bem, volta quando estiveres pronto. Utiliza o Cerberus Mater se quiseres.  
  
Simeon: Obrigado.  
  
Simeon caminhou pela longa sala até às portas duplas, os seus passos ecoavam pela sala silenciosa e o ruído das dobradiças foi como que multiplicado por cem. Com uma leve e alegre continência, Simeon despediu-se de Zara.  
  
Zara: Bem, voltemos aos assuntos do dia, mais alguém tem algo a dizer?  
  
Homem alto de vestes azuis: O Império de Jinha concorda consigo Comandante Zara, iremos combater ao seu lado contra Terra!  
  
O homem alto e já de cabelos brancos aproximou-se e assinou logo a seguir a Simeon. Zara leu a assinatura: Naykall Ima Wyze. Seria...? Zara olhou imediatamente para Icyt que lhe sorria.  
  
Mulher de armadura de couro e ouro: O Império Shakka apoiará a luta contra Terra.  
  
Homem de cabelos dourados: O Império Dracónico lutará bravamente contra Terra ao lado da FDG.  
  
Um após o outro, todos os Impérios pertencentes à FDG assinaram e saíram da sala para se dirigirem ao banquete. No fim só três pessoas restavam na sala Presidencial: Zara, Lorde Nogg do Império da Nova Tusckay, Lorde Minitay do Império Minitay, Lorde Liniam do Império Liniam e Lorde Termyo do Principiado de Terato. Zara tinha guardado para o fim os novos Impérios e Principiados para esclarecer alguns pontos.  
  
Zara: Sei que estabeleceram os vossos domínios há pouco tempo e compreendo que estejam um pouco receosos de verem tudo a ir por água abaixo.  
  
Termyo: Comandante Zara, eu e os outros membros da UCI...  
  
Zara: UCI?  
  
Nogg: União Comunitária Imperial.  
  
Zara: Desculpem-me, não recebi qualquer informação a esse respeito.  
  
Termyo: Não há qualquer problema. Bem, nós só a queríamos informar de que a UCI está disposta a entrar em acordo com a FDG de forma a podermos auxiliar na luta contra Terra.  
  
Zara: Claro, basta assinarem.  
  
Minitay: Não nos fizemos entender. Nós queremos manter a nossa integridade governamental, as nossas fronteiras. Percebe?  
  
Zara: Portanto, o que vocês querem é manterem-se iguais, sem despenderem um único soldado ou moeda de ouro de graça mas tendo na mesma a protecção da FDG. Estou certa?  
  
Liniam: Exactamente, o espaço da UCI não pode ser violado sem permissão da mesma.  
  
Zara: Hum... Devem estar a gozar comigo.  
  
Minitay: Desculpe?  
  
Zara: Devem estar parvos! Só podem estar! A FDG precisa de conseguir agir imediatamente em qualquer parte do globo, para isso precisamos de poder circular livremente e de ter à nossa disposição todos os recursos possíveis! Não nos podemos dar ao luxo de ter de pedir autorização para entrar num território enquanto Terra está a atacar!  
  
Nogg: Então nada feito.  
  
Zara: Oiçam, eu não queria chegar a este extremo, a sério que não queria. Mas vocês não me deixam qualquer hipótese... A minha proposta é a seguinte: Ou assinam ou serão destituídos do poder que possuem e os vossos territórios ficaram sob a alçada da FDG até que Terra seja eliminada, altura em que lhe restituiremos o poder, até essa altura serão impedidos de saírem da base FDG. Espero que quando os voltar a ver no banquete, já tenham tomado uma decisão. Agora devo despedir-me, adeus.  
  
Zara saiu da sala acompanhada por Keiser que a seguiu até à entrada do elevador.  
  
Keiser: Foste espectacular ali dentro.  
  
Zara: Obrigada, estava nervosíssima. Ah, é verdade! Não te esqueças de redobrar a vigilância da Base, especialmente nas saídas. Ou muito me engano ou aqueles ali dentro vão tentar escapar. Mete alguns dos teus homens nas saídas e promove-os a SOT.  
  
Keiser: Ok, não te preocupes.  
  
Zara subiu até ao seu quarto e trocou o uniforme de gala por um vestido de linho muito branco sem costas e com bordados a ouro no peito. Voltou a descer e encaminhou-se para o banquete. A sala onde tinha sido organizado o banquete estava magnifica, logo à entrada estavam dois soldados da DIS envergando as suas armaduras prateadas e os seus longos sabres, lá dentro a sala estava decorada com as cores da FDG, o vermelho, o dourado e o verde. Uma enorme bandeira da FDG pendia no fundo da sala e enormes mesas cheias das mais deliciosas iguarias de cada pais ladeavam os convidados que eram os governantes de cada Império e respectiva família. Zara entrou e decidiu criar um pouco de ênfase accionando levemente o seu poder, apenas o necessário para que o seu cabelo ganhasse tons de prateado em pequenas madeixas e os seus olhos ficassem cor de mel, causando espanto em todos os convidados. Zara avançou para o fundo da sala onde repousava um pequeno palco de onde falou para os convidados.  
  
Zara: Estamos aqui para festejar a união dos nossos esforços para derrotar Terra. Apesar das nossas diferenças somos ligados por algo em comum: Gaia! Nascemos de Gaia e a ela agradecemos, mas agora que ela necessita de nós, iremos ajuda-la! Lutaremos juntos contra Terra...por Gaia!  
  
Todos os convidados aplaudiram vivamente o breve discurso de Zara. Esta sentou-se no topo da longa mesa central, onde se sentaram os restantes membros da SOT e os convidados. Imediatamente o jantar foi servido ao som de um quarteto de cordas. Momentos após o inicio do banquete entraram Minay, Liniam, Nogg e Termyo entraram no salão e dirigiram-se a Zara com algo nas mãos. Keiser colocou de sobreaviso os guardas da DIS, não fossem os membros da UCI estúpidos ao ponto de tentar assassinar Zara. Mas não. O que eles traziam na mão era nada mais, nada menos que o Tratado da Unificação Global...assinado! Zara agradeceu e, com uma leve vénia, os quatro Lordes da UCI sentaram-se nos seus respectivos Lugares.  
  
O banquete durou umas boas horas. Já de noite, Zara foi com o resto do SOT despedir-se dos vários Lideres que voltavam para os seus países. Já mais descansada, Zara voltou para dentro da base e preparava-se para se ir deitar quando surgiu Kai acompanhado por três homens vestidos de preto com braçadeiras a dizer "SOT" e com DESOT escrito a amarelo nas costas. Kai parecia alarmado.  
  
Zara: O que foi, o que se passa?  
  
Kai: Hima.  
  
Zara: O que lhe aconteceu?  
  
Kai: Foi capturada!  
  
Zara: O QUÊ?! Por quem?  
  
Kai: Uma força terrorista conhecida como Ger'Hickory.  
  
Zara: Porra! Temos de agir.  
  
Kai: Mas a FDG não se pode envolver. E se descobrem que mandamos um agente infiltrado para um dos nossos aliados?  
  
Zara: Não vão descobrir. Manda chamar o resto do grupo, menos o Simeon, eles que venham ter comigo à sala de comando.  
  
Kai: É para já! Vocês os três, ouviram as ordens da comandante! Depressa, ainda aí estão?!  
  
Homens de Negro: Imediatamente! – e partiram a correr cada um para seu lado.  
  
Zara: Quem são eles?  
  
Kai: A força de elite da FDG.  
  
Zara: Pensava que nós é que éramos a elite.  
  
Kai: E somos! Eles são de uma divisão à parte, a Divisão de Elite SpecOps Team.  
  
Zara: Bem, vamos imediatamente para a sala de comando!  
  
Zara e Kai entraram no elevador e saíram no 30000º andar, o nível mais baixo da FDG onde se situava a Sala de Comando. Zara entrou na sala seguida de Kai. Era uma sala enorme iluminada à média-luz com um ecrã gigante desligado e um incontável número de consolas dispostas em escada, todas vazias naquele momento. Lá dentro encontravam-se já Mykaella, Keiser, Icyt e Drago.  
  
Zara: Já sabem do que se trata?  
  
Todos abanaram positivamente a cabeça.  
  
Zara: Muito bem, heis o plano: Eu, Icyt e Kai iremos ser lançados nos EMCs exactamente no sitio onde Hima foi vista pela ultima vez. Estaremos sempre em contacto com a FDG, e é aí que o resto de vocês entra. Drago, Mykaella e Keiser; vocês ficam aqui na Sala de Comando a tentar saber novas informações sobre os Ger'Hickory que possa ser útil. A missão começará daqui a três horas. Até lá tenho algumas ordens a dar: 1º)Quem não seja da SOT, DIS ou DESOT não entra aqui; 2º) Icyt, manda retirar tudo o que possa identificar a FDG ou a SOT dos EMCs; 3º) Não contem nada ao Simeon, não quero que ele se preocupe ainda mais! E é tudo. Até daqui a três horas.  
  
Zara encaminhou-se para o seu quarto e retirou do roupeiro um fato negro com várias ligações de metal espalhadas pelo corpo. Colocou-o e cobriu-se com uma gabardina da SOT. De seguida encaminhou-se para o hangar 022-B onde repousava todo o esquadrão EMC da FDG, escolheu três EMCs ao acaso e mandou substituir a sua pintura branca por uma totalmente negra. Quando acabou a mudança de cor, Zara mandou levar os três EMCs para o hangar do esquadrão EVA na superfície.  
  
Três horas depois...  
  
Icyt ajudava Zara a ligar o exofato ao EMC enquanto Drago falava com o piloto do EVA.  
  
Drago: Bem, partimos assim que podermos.  
  
Icyt: Já está! Já acabei as ligações, podemos partir.  
  
Drago: Óptimo, vou avisar o piloto. Entretanto vão entrando no porão.  
  
Três horas depois sobrevoavam a zona costeira do SIFNS, prontos a saltar mal o piloto desse o sinal, o que não demorou muito tempo. Zara e os outros saltaram sobre o vazio e durante dois minutos não houve som nenhum. Era a paz do céu, a descer vertiginosamente em direcção ao solo, aquela paz era reconfortante. E de súbito um impacto tremendo terminou com a paz celestial. Tinham chegado á entrada da floresta em que Hima se tinha embrenhado. Avançaram o mais silenciosamente possível pela floresta de palmeiras. Caminharam durante horas até que Drago deu sinal.  
  
Drago: Encontrei qualquer coisa!  
  
Zara: O que é?  
  
Drago: Uma braçadeira da SOT.  
  
Icyt: Ela era esperta, deixou isso aí como pista.  
  
Zara: Pega nisso e vamos embora. Temos que encontrar um local seguro para descansar.  
  
Transmissão áudio Mykaella: Zara, já há alguns resultados?  
  
Zara: Yep, encontrámos uma braçadeira SOT.  
  
Transmissão áudio Mykaella: Ok. Nós temos boas noticias, temos as coordenadas do acampamento da Ger'Hickory mais próximo de vocês. Vou mandar para os vosso bancos de dados.  
  
Zara: Obrigada. Então vemo-nos daqui a vinte e quatro horas.  
  
Transmissão áudio Mykaella: Até lá.  
  
Caminharam durante duas horas e meia até encontrarem um sitio decente onde pudessem descansar. Zara ofereceu-se e ficou a vigiar enquanto os outros dormiam. Ligou o detector de movimento e retirou o visor que lhe permitia ver o exterior do EMC, já que este era totalmente isolado do exterior. Zara estava ligeiramente inclinada sobre uma placa almofadada e estava inserida até à cintura numa estrutura cilíndrica onde vários ecrãs que mostravam dados diferentes cada um. Pode-se dizer que não era lá muito confortável. A noite passou-se sem sobressaltos e puseram-se a caminho, apagando todos os vestígios da sua passagem. A condução dos EMCs era muito fácil: o exofato formava um elo simbiótico entre o piloto e o EMC, portanto bastava que o piloto se concertasse nos seus movimentos para que o EMC fizesse o mesmo; mas se fosse assim seria bastante difícil e é para facilitar as coisas que o fato está ligado a vários cabos que deixam circular o fluido mágico que ajuda o piloto a entrar num estado de sonho controlado para que a sua concentração aumentasse o suficiente sem muito esforço e também o visor que transmitia as imagens captadas pelas câmaras instaladas na cabeça do EMC aumentava a percepção de simbiose.  
  
Caminharam até encontrarem um acampamento constituído por várias cabanas de madeira num descampado. No centro do acampamento estava uma bandeira negra com uma adaga vermelha no centro. Zara conferiu no banco de dados, era a bandeira da Ger'Hickory.  
  
Zara: Porra, não podemos entrar no acampamento com os EMCs.  
  
Drago: Ya, são muito grandes.  
  
Icyt: Não temos outra hipótese.  
  
Zara: Hei, o que é aquilo?  
  
Alguém estava a ser arrastado pelo meio do acampamento. Os três focaram as câmaras e viram Hima sendo arrastada, presa por uma corrente ao pescoço, parecia bastante fraca e tinha a roupa esfarrapada. Zara sentiu o coração a acelerar, o sangue a ferver de raiva e fúria. Sem aviso prévio, Zara começou a correr a grande velocidade, derrubando todos os inimigos que encontrou pelo caminho até chegar a Hima. O homem que segurava a corrente sacou de uma caçadeira e disparou contra Zara. O disparo não teve efeito na malha de Mitrix. Zara agarrou no homem da caçadeira e atirou pelo ar. Pegou em Hima e preparava-se para correr de volta para a floresta quando algo lhe chamou a atenção: um EMC negro com adagas vermelhas em cada ombro surgia de trás de uma cabana. Via-se que era um EMC, mas parecia muito mais forte, tinha sete metros e era muito mais robusto. O EMC negro prepara-se para pegar numa metralhadora quando Drago e Icyt saltam repentinamente da floresta de caçadeiras em punho, e começam a disparar contra o EMC negro.  
  
Drago: Sai daqui! Tens que avisar a FDG!  
  
Zara: Mas...  
  
Icyt: não te preocupes, nós ficamos bem.  
  
Zara: Ok.  
  
Zara volta-se e começa a correr floresta adentro, derrubando as árvores que se encontram no seu caminho. Chegada à praia, já não consegue ouvir a batalha. Deita Hima na areia e contacta a FDG.  
  
Zara: EMC Zara chama FDG. Repito. EMC Zara chama FDG, RESPONDAM!!!  
  
Transmissão áudio Kai: Daqui FDG, o que se passa Zara?  
  
Zara: Precisamos de transporte imediato! Os Ger'Hickory têm um EMC.  
  
Transmissão áudio Kai: O quê? Ok, eu vou mandar o Transporte, quais são as tuas coordenadas?  
  
Zara: Vou enviar-tas já.  
  
Transmissão áudio Kai: Já as recebi, o Transporte chega dentro de meia hora.  
  
Zara: Eu não tenho meia hora! O Kai e o Icyt estão a combater o EMC inimigo, precisam da minha ajuda!  
  
Transmissão áudio Kai: Ok, vai ajuda-los que o transporte fica aí à vossa espera.  
  
Zara: Ok! – Está na hora de tratar de uns assuntos. Hima, estás bem?  
  
Hima: Ungh...sim, só estou fraca, mais nada.  
  
Zara: Tenho que ir ajudar os outros.  
  
Hima: Não te preocupes, eu fico bem.  
  
Zara: Ok, adeus.  
  
Zara recomeçou a correr em direcção ao acampamento. Quando lá chegou já não era só um EMC inimigo, mas sim três! Zara correu direita a um e cortou- o ao meio com a sua espada gigantesca. O segundo foi decapitado e trespassado e ao terceiro cortou-lhe as pernas e capturou o piloto.  
  
Zara: vamos sair daqui!  
  
Icyt: Ya, e rápido! Vêm aí mais uns poucos!  
  
Zara: Vamos, sigam-me até à praia!  
  
Os três corriam como loucos através da floresta, derrubando tudo o que lhes aparecia à frente. Chegaram á praia e Kai pegou em Hima e tomou-a nos braços. Icyt pegou na caçadeira apontou-a à floresta. Passaram-se minutos e nada. Ao longe começou-se a ouvir o barulho de hélices, era o transporte. Ao mesmo tempo começou-se a ouvir o derrubar das palmeiras, o inimigo aproximava-se. Um enorme helicóptero de quatro hélices começa a descer sobre a praia e ao mesmo tempo EMCs inimigos aproximavam-se cada vez mais. O helicóptero aterrou na praia e a porta do porão abre-se. Zara e os outros encaminham-se para a segurança do helicóptero quando surgem seis EMCs negros da Ger'Hickory disparando contra o helicóptero. Zara sai rapidamente do seu EMC, arma-se com a Espada Omega e com uma descarga poderosíssima rebenta com os seis EMCs.  
  
Da praia foram para uma base FDG em Salta, a FDG-04 e dai voltaram para a FDG-00, no Árctico. Já na Base, Hima foi imediatamente encaminhada para a Unidade de Cuidados Intensivos. Zara convocou uma reunião de emergência com Kai e Keiser.  
  
Zara: Eu tenho duas perguntas a fazer. 1º) Como é que os Ger'Hickory sabiam da infiltração da Hima? 2º)Como é que eles tinham EMCs?  
  
Kai: Não sei.  
  
Keiser: Nem eu.  
  
Zara: Keiser, para que me serve ter serviços secretos se eu não tenho informação? Quero agentes em todo o globo, tens autorização minha para tudo, percebes?  
  
Keiser: Vou já tratar disso.  
  
Zara: E tu Kai, prepara-te, vamos destruir os Ger'Hickory.  
  
Kai: Ok.  
  
Zara: E é só, estão dispensados da reunião. Vão tratar disso ok?  
  
Kai e Keiser: Sim comandante!  
  
Zara saiu da sala e dirigiu-se à Enfermaria. Hima estava deitada numa cama branca. Estava a receber soro e sangue. Um médico entrou por uma porta ao funda da sala e dirigiu-se a Zara.  
  
Médico: Desculpe, as horas de visita –  
  
Zara: Eu sou a Comandante Suprema e eu venho quando quiser, entendeu?  
  
Médico: Desculpe.  
  
Zara: Não faz mal, como é que ela está?  
  
Médico: Está muito mal, está muito magoada e fraca, mas vai-se safar.  
  
Zara: Quando é que ela fica melhor?  
  
Médico: É disso que lhe devo falar.  
  
Zara: O quê?  
  
Médico: Bem, ela foi violada e está em coma, deve ter sido muito maltratada e não sabemos quando ela vai recuperar.  
  
Zara: O QUÊ?!!!?  
  
Médico: Foram os tipos da Ger'Hickory.  
  
Zara: Eu vou matá-los, MATÁ-LOS!!!  
  
Zara saiu violentamente da Infirmaria. Estava tão furiosa que se tinha transformado. Emitia ondas de energia tão fortes que rebentava com todos os vidros num raio de cinco metros. Entrou na Sala da SOT e ordenou a todos que reunissem quinhentos dos melhores soldados da FDG, iam atacar os Ger'Hickory!  
  
No outro dia de manhã...  
  
Zara vestiu o seu uniforme de combate da SOT que era composto por: Um blusão de couro negro com SOT escrito a vermelho nas costas; um par de calças negras; botas de couro negro; um par de luvas negras; uma malha de Mitrix para usar por debaixo do blusão e uma bóina negra com o brasão da FDG bordado. Zara pegou numa pistola prateada, colocou-lhe o carregador e meteu-a no coldre, por debaixo do blusão. Saiu do seu quarto e subiu no elevador até chegar à superfície. Na planície gelada do Árctico estavam reunidos 100 EVA Speedster, 300 soldados de Infantaria Móvel e 100 EMCs brancos. Zara colocou-se à frente daquela imensa equipa e avistou os membros da SOT: Icyt, Drago, Kai e Mykaella.  
  
Zara: Hoje vamos empreender numa missão muito importante: vamos erradicar de vez a organização terrorista Ger'Hickory! Vamos ser lançados sobre a selva costeira de Salta, o inimigo estará a 10Km a noroeste da nossa posição inicial. Uma vez tomado o objectivo, esperamos obter informações sobre a Ger'Hickory e assim exterminar todos os seus membros. Não se aceitam prisioneiros, só cadáveres! Entenderam?!  
  
Todos: Sim meu Comandante!!!  
  
Zara: Então, vamos!!!  
  
Os soldados e os EMCs embarcaram nos gigantescos helicópteros de transporte enquanto os EVAs levantavam voo, indo colocar-se em redor do transporte. Sete horas depois estavam a sobrevoar a selva de Salta. Zara embainhava a Espada de Omega enquanto Icyt fazia uma rápida revisão á sua Guash. Drago aproxima-se d Zara com uma gargantilha na mão.  
  
Drago: Não te esqueças disto!  
  
Zara: O quê?  
  
Drago: Da tua nova armadura! Foi o Icyt que a construiu. Agora está minimizada, mas quando carregas neste botão aqui, estás a ver? Quando carregas neste botão, ela torna-se uma armadura igual à que tu tinhas. É verdade, vês este botão aqui no punho? Se o premires, aparece um par de asas nas costas da armadura. Pode ser bastante útil na descida.  
  
Zara: Obrigado.  
  
Drago senta-se ao lado de Zara.  
  
Drago: Ouve, eu sei que tu e Hima eram muito chegadas. Mas tens de te concentrar, percebes? Se queremos vingar Hima, temos de estar completamente concentrados.  
  
Zara: Compreendo.  
  
Piloto: Ok! Dentro de três minutos abro o porão e toca a saltar!  
  
Zara: Obrigado. Preparem-se!  
  
Todos os soldados montaram nas suas Guash, incluindo os membros da SOT excepto Zara. Esta pressionou o botão na gargantilha que começou a derreter-se e espalhar-se pelo corpo de Zara até solidificar num branco reluzente. Zara pressionou o botão no punho direito e, com um jacto de luz, apareceram duas asas de um branco brilhante com alguns fios prateados misturados com as penas brancas. Zara experimentou mexer as asas, ambas responderam. O porão começou a abrir e num instante, Zara precipitava-se de cabeça no vazio. Ao seu lado desciam Mykaella, Icyt, Drago e Kai nas suas Guash seguidos de perto pelos soldados também montados em Guash e os EMCs que desciam em queda livre. Os EVAs estavam já a dirigir-se para o quartel- general da Ger'Hickory. Zara deu uma cambalhota e aterrou suavemente. O resto dos soldados deslizou e parou as suas Guash atrás de Zara. Por outro lado, os EMCs aterraram estrondosamente uns atrás dos outros, proporcionando um espectáculo barulhento de dois minutos. O enorme exército começou a sua caminhada até ao QG da Ger'Hickory e demorou uma hora a lá chegar.  
  
O QG não era mais do que um enorme acampamento de cabanas rústicas com EMCs negros a patrulha-lo. Mas a maior surpresa ainda estava para vir, um zumbido agudo dirigiu a atenção de Zara para o céu, sete EVAs Speedster totalmente negros cruzavam os céus. Era altura de começar o ataque. Os EMCs seguiram à frente, arrasando os EMCs inimigos. A seguir foram os soldados que invadiam as cabanas e aniquilavam as sentinelas. A 300 metros de altitude os EVAs da FDG e os da Ger'Hickory batalhavam. Quando já estavam todos em combate, a SOT dividiu-se e foram cada um para seu lado. Era a primeira vez de Zara numa batalha, mas isso não a impediu! Sacou da Espada de Omega, accionou o seu poder o mais que pode e lançou-se no campo de batalha! Zara era como um relâmpago, quando trespassava o quinto soldado inimigo, ainda o primeiro não tinha caído no chão. Quinze anos de treino com espadas, sabres e todo o tipo de lâminas valia-lhe agora. A certa altura apareceu-lhe um EMC inimigo e zás! Zara cortou-o ao meio com um só golpe. Zara enfrentava agora quinze soldados da Ger'Hickory, armados com armas de fogo. Formaram um circulo e dispararam ao mesmo tempo. Zara não pensou, atirou-se a eles de espada em riste. Sentia as balas baterem-lhe na cara, nas mãos e no resto do corpo, mas não a magoavam nem aleijavam, eram como areia arrastada pelo vento. Zara não parava de pensar "Eles vão pagar, vão todos pagar! Vou matá-los pelo que fizeram a Hima!" e não parava de esquartejar. Ao pé de Zara jaziam, pelo menos, cinquenta corpos de uniforme negro com adagas vermelhas. Parecia já ter tudo acabado quando Zara ouviu um gemido atrás de si, instintivamente virou-se de espada em riste e...parou a tempo, era uma pequena criança, uma rapariga Midimana que estava abraçada ao seu urso de pelúcia. Estava com as calças e a t- shirt enlameada. Zara embainhou a espada, minimizou a armadura ensanguentada. Pegou na pequena criança e começou a caminhar em direcção a uma cabana que tinha o estandarte da Ger'Hickory à porta.  
  
Zara: Como te chamas?  
  
Menina: snif...Rita...snif e tu?  
  
Zara: Eu chamo-me Sanktaz, mas trata-me por Zara.  
  
Rita: 'tá bem Zara.  
  
Zara: Diz-me, o que fazias aqui?  
  
Rita: 'táva aqui com os meu papa e a minha mamã.  
  
Zara: Moravas aqui?  
  
Rita: Sim, mas depois começou o barulho e o meu papá disse para eu me esconder. Mas eu não quis, queguia ficar com ele! Então ele disse para eu fugir para a floresta que ele depois ia ter comigo.  
  
Zara: Quem é o teu pai?  
  
Rita: Miguel Ger'Hickory.  
  
Zara: T-tens a certeza?  
  
Rita: Sim.  
  
Zara: E onde está a tua mamã?  
  
Rita: Um senhor vestido de vermelho deu um estoiro e ela caiu.  
  
Zara: Por Gaia! O que fui eu fazer?  
  
Mas a lembrança de Hima voltou e todos os remorsos se dissiparam.  
  
Zara: Vem comigo, vamos ver o teu pai.  
  
Zara entrou na cabana. Por fora ninguém diria, mas a cabana tinha tudo o que era preciso para um organização criminosa: Radares, telefones, computadores, tudo! Sentado no meio da cabana estava um homem cercado por Mykaella, Icyt, Kai e Drago. Todos mais ou menos feridos, mas todos vivos. Zara aproximou-se e os seus amigos afastaram-se para lhe dar espaço. Poisou a pequena Rita no chão e apontou-lhe a arma à cabeça.  
  
Zara: Diz-nos a localização das outras bases da Ger'Hickory.  
  
Ger'Hickory: Porque havia eu de dizer isso?  
  
Zara: Sei que a Rita é tua filha, ou nos dizes o que queremos dizer, ou eu mato-a.  
  
Rita: Papá!  
  
Ger'Hickory: Vai ficar tudo bem querida. Eu digo tudo, mas não a matem...por favor...  
  
Zara: Logo veremos, agora diz-nos onde são as outras bases!  
  
Ger'Hickory: Está tudo no computador, os nossos agentes, as bases, tudo.  
  
Zara: Icyt, trata disso.  
  
Icyt: Ok.  
  
Zara: Mykaella, leva a Rita para o helicóptero e dá-lhe um banho e qualquer coisa de comer.  
  
Mykaella: É para já. Anda Rita.  
  
Rita: Adeus papá!  
  
Ger'Hickory: Até já filha.  
  
Zara: Kai e Keiser, esperem por mim lá fora.  
  
Kai: Zara, o que te deu?  
  
Keiser: Ya, o que tens? Estás tão...fria.  
  
Zara: EU DISSE PARA ESPERAREM LÁ FORA!!!  
  
Keiser: Ok.  
  
Kai: 'Tá bem, desculpa.  
  
Zara: Não, eu que peço desculpa, eu não queria...é que...  
  
Kai: Não há problema, mas vê lá se te controlas!  
  
Keiser: Ele tem razão, não te exaltes.  
  
Zara: Obrigado. Agora nós Ger'Hickory, quem é o teu espião na FDG?  
  
Ger'Hickory: Espião?  
  
Zara: Sim, como arranjaste os EVAs e os EMCs?  
  
Ger'Hickory: Não tenho espião nenhum na FDG...hei, vocês são da FDG?  
  
Zara mostrando a divisa no uniforme: Não vês que sim?  
  
Ger'Hickory: Então porque me atacaram? Quer dizer, vocês vêm cá, pedem-me para capturar uma espiã da FDG, dão-me equipamento e depois atacam-me? Foi por causa de eu a ter deixado escapar? Eu não tive culpa! Uns tipos em EMCs vieram cá e levaram-na!  
  
Zara: O que estás a dizer?! Escusas de inventar mentiras.  
  
Ger'Hickory: Não estou a inventar nada! Vão ver que está tudo lá nos dados do computador.  
  
Zara: Veremos. Entretanto vais ser levado a tribunal em Salta...não, o melhor é executar-te aqui mesmo.  
  
Ger'Hickory: Não!  
  
Zara saca da pistola e aponta-a, trémula, à cabeça de Ger'Hickory.  
  
Ger'Hickory: ---  
  
Zara: O que tu fizeste á Hima é imperdoável...tu vais...tu vais...  
  
Mykaella: Zara, NÃO!  
  
Zara: porque não? snif Já te esqueceste o que ele fez à Hima? JÁ?!!?  
  
Mykaella: Não, mas ele tem de ir a tribunal.  
  
Zara: Porquê? Já matámos a mulher, quase matei a filha, agora matamo-lo a ele!  
  
Mykaella: Mas...  
  
Zara: Ele vai pagar!  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Um estoiro dentro da cabana faz com que pássaros levantem voo das suas árvores tranquilas. Keiser e Kai entram de rompante na cabana. Zara tinha disparado para o computador ao lado de Ger'Hickory.  
  
Keiser: O que foi? O que aconteceu?  
  
Kai: Zara, estás bem?  
  
Zara: Levem-no...levem-no da minha frente.  
  
Keiser e Kai pegam em Ger'Hickory pelos braços e levam-no da cabana. Mykaella aproxima-se de Zara.  
  
Mykaella: Fizeste bem.  
  
Zara: Não sei...  
  
Mykaella: O que pretendes fazer com a garota?  
  
Zara: Não sei...  
  
Simeon: Eu fico com ela.  
  
Simeon estava encostado à ombreira da porta, vestindo a mesma roupa da reunião, mas já com braçadeira da SOT.  
  
Zara: Como vieste cá ter?  
  
Simeon: Bem, eu fui para a Base e lá disseram-me que tu tinhas ido aniquilar uma organização terrorista. Pedi as coordenadas e eu e Hima viemos imediatamente.  
  
Zara: Hima já está fora de perigo? Já anda sozinha? Que bom!  
  
Mykaella: Bem, eu vou deixar-vos a sós.  
  
Simeon: Bem, já vi que tiveste muita acção por hoje.  
  
Zara: Sim, foi um dia muito agitado.  
  
Simeon: Conseguiste apanhar o responsável?  
  
Zara: Sim. Bem, vamos voltar. Saíram ambos da cabana encontrando Hima à espera na entrada.  
  
Hima: Olá!  
  
Zara: Vejo que já estás melhor.  
  
Hima: Sim, e tenho noticias.  
  
Zara: Quais?  
  
Hima: Estou grávida.  
  
Zara: ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????!!!!!!!!?  
  
Hima: Mas não fui violada!  
  
Zara: Então...  
  
Hima: Nunca ouviste falar do Menslinga?  
  
Zara: Nope!  
  
Hima: Conto-te mais tarde.  
  
Iam a entrar no helicóptero quando da selva surge um jipe totalmente negro. Trazia duas pessoas e tinha um logotipo formado por um triângulo vermelho com uma esfera dourada no meio e "FDG-2" escrito a verde na esfera. O homem que vinha ao lado do condutor sai, trajava completamente de negro usando uma gabardina negra com divisas prateadas nos ombros longa até aos sapatos negros brilhantes e usava na cabeça uma boina negra com FDG- 2 bordado a prateado. Esse homem aproximou-se de Zara e pediu para falarem em privado. Zara e o homem entraram numa das cabanas que ainda estava seguramente de pé. Lá dentro sentaram-se a uma mesa, cada um num lado oposto ao do outro.  
  
Homem: Provavelmente não me conhece, sou o Comandante Supremo da FDG-2, Luis Kolmoz.  
  
Zara: Mas que disparate é esse da FDG-2? Isso não existe!  
  
Luis: Muito pelo contrário Comandante Zara, a FDG-2 existe e foi formada pela mesma organização que a FDG, a UIDG. Aliás, até fomos formados primeiro.  
  
Zara: Mas se forma formados primeiro, porque são a FDG-2 e não só FDG?  
  
Luis: Nós não fomos sempre a FDG-2, já fomos a OMSG.  
  
Zara: OMSG?  
  
Luis: Organização Mundial para a Salvação de Gaia, mas isso agora não interessa, o motivo da minha visita é a necessidade de levar a agente Hima Kazaguinare connosco.  
  
Zara: Deve estar a brincar! Eu nunca o permitirei!  
  
Luis: Lamento que reaja dessa maneira, mas se permite ou deixa de permitir não é da minha conta, a FDG-2 ultrapassa a FDG em autoridade hierárquica portanto, espero que não ofereça resistência.  
  
Zara: Não brinque comigo, sabe quem eu sou? Com o meu pensamento posso matá- lo!  
  
Luis: Não creio que consiga, os seus poderes Intak ainda são muito pouco desenvolvidos, se me conseguir fazer desmaiar, já será muito.  
  
Zara: Mas afinal para que é que querem a Hima?  
  
Luis: Posso revelar-lhe e contar-lhe em pormenor, mas será melhor ver por si própria. Se me quiser seguir até ao nosso quartel-general, mostrar-lhe- ei o motivo com muito gosto.  
  
Zara: Ok, eu vou.  
  
Luis: A agente Hima também vêm?  
  
Zara: Não, não quero correr riscos.  
  
Luis: Muito bem, siga-me.  
  
Zara e Luis saíram da cabana sobre os olhares atentos de todos os soldados e membros da SOT. Zara aproximou-se dos seus amigos e falou brevemente com eles.  
  
Zara: Eu vou com o Comandante Supremo da FDG-2, tenho que ver porque é que eles querem a Hima.  
  
Zara contou-lhes a história toda sobre a FDG-2.  
  
Simeon: Ok, vai lá. Mas tem cuidado, ok?  
  
Keiser: Ya, tem cuidado!  
  
Zara: Não se preocupem. Voltem para a Base e esperem por mim, eu dou noticias.  
  
Todos: Ok!  
  
Zara e Luis entraram no jipe e seguiram até uma clareira onde pararam.  
  
Zara. O que estamos aqui a fazer?  
  
Luis: Estamos à espera do transporte...Ah aqui está ele!  
  
Silenciosamente, a luz do sol foi coberta por uma enorme nave negra. Devia ter 3Km de comprimento por 1,5Km de largura na parte mais larga e 750m de altura na parte mais alta. A nave tinha a forma de um ovo cortado verticalmente e tinha milhares de pequenas janelas douradas na sua superfície.  
  
Zara: O que é aquilo?!  
  
Luis: É o Longinus Express, uma das naves da FDG-2.  
  
Da nave saiu um longo feixe dourado que bateu na relva ondulante sem a perturbar, formando um longo cilindro de luz. Luis colocou-se debaixo do feixe de luz e chamou Zara. Mal Zara entrou no feixe de luz, a luz aumentou de intensidade e quando a luz cessou, Zara estava numa sala vermelha em cima de uma plataforma de vidro com arames negros a formarem quadrículas. Luis desceu primeiro e ajudou Zara a seguir. Iam a sair da sala quando o jipe negro se materializou com um flash. Atravessaram vários corredores brancos com janelas largas que se prolongavam bastante através do corredor cheio de portas e intersecções. Caminharam bastante até chegaram a um longo lance de escadas metálicas que davam caminho até uma sala enorme com um leve tom azul-bebé cheia de longas secretárias com dezenas de ecrãs, teclados e pessoas com o mesmo uniforme negro e dourado. As secretárias eram dispostas em escadas, sendo o topo da escadaria quando se saia do lance de escadas metálicas, as secretárias estavam dispostas em meios círculos cada vez mais largos. No extremo oposto da sala existia um enorme ecrã com o mapa mundo cheio de pequenas manchas de diversas cores e três ecrãs mais pequenos de cada lado do ecrã gigante. Luis caminhou por um lance de escadas que existia à direita da entrada da sala e que dava acesso a uma sala elevada colada ao tecto que estava decorada em tons quentes, tinha uma grande janela que mostrava a sala numa vista panorâmica, uma secretária de mogno e vários quadros e estantes cheias de livros. Luis sentou-se à secretária e convidou Zara a sentar-se à sua frente. Após Zara estar sentada, Luis iniciou um diálogo que parecia longo e prometedor  
  
Luis: Para lhe explicar porque precisamos de Hima Kazaguinare, tenho que lhe contar a história toda. No ano de 4aS, a lenda da profecia foi confirmada pela descoberta de inscrições no interior do castelo real da cidade Morta, no reino de Medori. Enquanto uma equipa de Midisuis acabava de traduzir os textos antigos, o portal activou-se e dele saiu Lorde Sacorpyro. Um dos elementos consegui fugir e dar o alerta ao mundo. Rapidamente foram reunidos todos os guerreiros possíveis para parar a ameaça. Mas ao mesmo tempo que nós reuníamos esforços, também Lorde Sacorpyro reunia a sua Horda Negra. Unicórnio Prateados que guardavam os cofres dos Midisui foram seduzidos pelo poder de Sacorpyro, tornando-se Negros e libertando os conhecimentos tecnológicos muito perigosos. A nossa sorte foi o Bastão Proibido estar sob a protecção dos Dragões que nos ajudaram muito contra Sacorpyro, ou teria sido a nossa desgraça. Bem, o resto é conhecido, as batalhas acabaram num duelo mano-a-mano entre Lorde Locker e Sacorpyro onde saiu vitorioso Lorde Locker. Após a batalha invadiram o castelo exterminando todos os apoiantes do Sacorpyro. Desceram até à sala do portal e preparavam-se para o destruir quando este auto activou-se e de lá saiu um enorme ovo branco e totalmente esférico com vários símbolos desconhecidos esculpidos na sua superfície. Rapidamente foram chamados os mais sábios à superfície de Gaia para que traduzissem os símbolos. Rapidamente se chegou à conclusão que aquele era o ovo de Gaia, de onde o filho de Gaia nasceria. Segundo a Profecia, o ovo devia ser entregue àquele que tivesse derrotado Sacorpyro, ou seja, Lorde Locker. Desde o dia em que Sacorpyro foi derrotado, recomeçou-se a contar o tempo e no ano 200 o ovo eclodiu e numa explosão de luz e desapareceu e no seu lugar apareceu uma rapariga toda ela dourada, olhos, cabelo, pele. Toda dourada! Mas conforme crescia, os tons naturais de uma Midimana foram-se tornando dominantes. O resto já tu sabes.  
  
O que tu não sabes é que tu foste motivo de estudo por parte de muitos cientistas, entre eles o Prof. Lokust que desenvolveu a Teoria do Campo. Essa sim, foi o propósito de toda a UIDS, FDG, OMSG, FDG-2, o que quiser, a Teoria de Campo foi a principal razão de formação da OMSG. A OMSG foi formada pelo Prof. Lokust que conseguiu com que os Impérios formassem a UIDS e suportassem monetariamente o seu projecto. Mas a UIDS formou também a FDG para a defesa armada de Gaia. Portanto existiam duas organizações: a FDG e a OMSG, ambas com soluções diferentes para a aniquilação da ameaça Terra. A FDG confiava na Profecia, servindo apenas para suportar militarmente o Escolhido de Gaia no caso de existir um exército a apoiar Terra; mas os objectivos do Prof. Lokust eram diferentes. Ele tinha um plano, o plano de Resubstituição Infinita que consistia em substituir o Escolhido original por uma cópia artificial. Obviamente que era segredo, nem a UIDS nem a FDG sabiam de nada, pensavam que a OMSG servia apenas para desenvolver novas armas ou descobrir pormenores desconhecidos sobre a Profecia, nada mais. Mas como estavam enganados! A Teoria do Campo defendia que os Vitais e o Escolhido (que era também ele um Vital, visto que ambos os progenitores eram Vitais.) possuíam um campo invisível de energia colada ao corpo que era gerado pela supercondensação de energia Vital que tinha duas propriedades: proteger indefinidamente o utilizador e o poder de excitar a energia da vida existente por todo o planeta de forma a criá-la ou destrui-la. Esse campo foi baptizado de Intak.  
  
O prof. Lokust formou dez laboratórios, as bases Pandora de zero a nove. Nesses laboratórios tentou todos os meios para recriar o efeito Intak em Midi normais. Através de um elemento secreto, um caco do ovo do Escolhido, ele consegui descobrir o segredo para recriar o campo Intak artificialmente: Era preciso aumentar a emissão natural de energia vital fornecida a cada ser quando este nasce. Isso causaria o efeito Intak permanente. Mas os efeitos a esse ser ou a Gaia pela indução artificial do efeito Intak era indeterminado, por isso o projecto foi baptizado de Pandora. Mas o processo, em si, de transformar um Midi normal num Intak- Midi era muito complicado, tinha de se introduzir uma molécula de pó do ovo juntamente com o óvulo. Mas diversas tentativas falharam e a OMSG estava quase a ser fechada quando na base Pandora-3 se descobriu que não era o ovo que efectuava a transformação, era uma proteína chamada Sazume2 que se podia transformar em RNA e depois em DNA de forma a formar um gene também chamado Sazume2 que juntando a um gene bastante raro chamado Sazume34 formava o gene Sazume36 que estava inserido no ADN de dez pares básicos que existia apenas em três tipos de seres: Vitais, o Escolhido e as Lingas. Um ADN de dez pares básicos permite uma adaptação extraordinária a elementos evolucionais externos como é o caso das Kulinga, um cruzamento entre os Midimanos que têm os normais três pares básico de ADN e as Lingas que, com a sua extraordinária capacidade evolucionária desenvolveram uma raça á parte, as Kulingas. Portanto a resposta era óbvia, precisávamos de uma Linga com o precioso gene Sazume34 para juntar ao nosso ser criado em laboratório. Procurámos em todo o mundo e fomos descobrir uma num campo de criação de Kulingas no Império das Florestas do Oriente, mesmo onde eram as bases Pandora! Encontrámo-la e colocámo-la na base Pandora-3 onde a fertilizamos artificialmente de modo a termos o nosso primeiro Escolhido Substituto. Mas, para grande decepção nossa, a criança possuía os poderes em pleno, mas fugiu do laboratórios quando tinha sete, oito anos e nunca mais a encontrámos. Mas este ano descobrimos que ela estava na FDG e que ingressava a força de elite SpecOps Team, como seria de esperar. Pedimos à UIDS para que juntasse à OMSG um factor armado e que fosse, em termos de hierarquia, superior à FDG. O nosso pedido foi concedido, mudámos o nome para FDG-2 e ponderámos de imediato um plano para obtermos o Intak-00, também conhecido por Hima Kazaguinare. A solução foi-nos presenteada quando você, Comandante Suprema da FDG, enviou Intak-00 para perto do acampamento da Ger'Hickory, uma das nossas fachadas para acções ilegais. Então, raptámo- la e estávamos a enviá-la para a Base Pandora-0 quando a FDG interveio e inadvertidamente pôs em jogo todo o nosso esforço durante décadas. Decidimos então invadir a FDG e recuperar a Intak-00. Íamos a caminho da Ger'Hickory para conferenciarmos sobre aspectos que não interessam nada quando, para nossa surpresa, a FDG estava a dizimar a Ger'Hickory! Esperámos que a carnificina acabasse e o resto já sabe, esta é a história da FDG-2 e o motivo que nos leva a querer-mos desesperadamente a Intak-00. Dúvidas?  
  
Zara: Então estão-me a dizer que Hima é um Escolhido como eu?  
  
Luis: Exactamente.  
  
Zara: Sabiam que ela está grávida?  
  
Luis: O quê?  
  
Zara: Sim, e ela diz que não foi violada, mas sim teve relações com um, como é que ela lhe chamou? Ah sim, Menslinga.  
  
Luis: Tem a certeza?  
  
Zara: Sim.  
  
Luis: Isso é fantástico!  
  
Zara: O que é um Menslinga?  
  
Luis: É um ser muito especial, um Linga macho, o único ser capaz de fecundar Lingas e delas nascerem Lingas puras! Se o filho de Intak-00 for macho, será uma grande conquista! Poderá ser ainda mais poderoso do que a Intak-00 ou você!  
  
Zara: Então fazemos um negócio, você recolhe amostras de sangue de Hima e do bebé e podem fazer os clones que quiserem, não me importa, desde que deixem a Hima e o bebé em paz. Mando-vos as amostras por meio de um mensageiro e nunca mais vos quero ver, percebeu?  
  
Luis: Ok, mas não quer vir comigo ver as bases Pandora?  
  
Zara: Ok, amanhã.  
  
  
  
No outro dia...  
  
Zara tinha passado noite a bordo do Longinus Express, dormindo num luxuoso quarto com vista para o exterior. Zara acordou de manhã, ainda o sol estava a nascer. Vestiu-se e olhou a paisagem. O Longinus Express sobrevoava um imenso bosque que se estendia para além do horizonte. Não existiam montes, montanhas ou pradarias. Nem uma única clareira se desenhava no meio daquele imenso amontoado de árvores. Zara saiu do seu quarto e dirigiu-se até à sala de comando. Lá encontrou Lorde Kolmoz que estava a observar o mapa mundo que se tinha focado numa parte do Império das Florestas do Oriente onde se conseguiam ver dez pontos vermelhos a piscar, um ponto azul em movimento e uma grande mancha que cobria quatro décimos do Império. Zara subiu as escadas e cumprimentou Lorde Kolmoz.  
  
Zara: Bom dia.  
  
Luis: Bom dia Comandante Zara. Estamos quase sobre a base Pandora-4.  
  
Zara aproximou-se do mapa e consegui ler legendas sobre as manchas e os pontos. A grande mancha laranja estava sublinhada de "Floresta-Central_ Capital"; os pequenos pontos estavam descritos como "Pandora" de zero a nove e o pequeno ao pequeno ponto azul estava atribuída a legenda de "Longinus Ex." O ponto azul estava sobre o vermelho "Pandora-4".  
  
Luis: Chegámos.  
  
Desceram pela luz dourada e Zara deu por si em frente a largo túnel inclinado para baixo que tinha um enorme placard negro com enormes letras vermelhas que formavam a seguinte frase: " PANDORA IV – Área restrita a FDG- 2."  
  
Entraram no jipe e começaram a descer o túnel. O túnel era sempre a descer com as paredes de betão com periódicas luzes laranja suave que iluminavam o caminho. Prosseguiram até chegaram a terreno plano onde estava um checkpoint de segurança em que Zara e Luis tiveram de se identificar. Passado a segurança, seguiram novamente pela estrada. Era incrível, era como um cidade subterrânea com altos prédio brancos e pequenos jardins. No fundo da estrada estava um enorme complexo com três brancas torres gigantescas que praticamente tocavam o tecto pedregoso.  
  
Luis: É o complexo Pandora, os edifícios mais baixos são os armazéns e laboratórios secundários e as torres são os principais laboratórios Pandora: Lokust-1; Gaia-2 e Terra-3. São nestes que se desenvolve a Teoria do Campo.  
  
Entraram no complexo Pandora e deixaram o jipe para entrarem no edifício Lokust-1. O hall era completamente branco à excepção de algum mobiliário de cores austeras como o verde escuro e o azul escuro. Seguiram no elevador até um dos pisos mais altos, o 66º piso. Nesse piso encontrava-se uma espécie de sala de estar com vidros transparentes a toda a volta e um laboratório adjacente.  
  
Luis: Soldado, manda entrar o Intak-04.  
  
Soldado: Sim senhor!  
  
Zara: Intak-04?  
  
Luis: Sim, Hima não foi o nosso único sucesso. Conseguimos aplicar o processo a outros seres como os Midimanos, mas não fomos bem sucedidos.  
  
Zara: Porquê?  
  
Luis: Bem, sem a versatilidade do sistema nucleico de dez pares básicos, o gene Sazume36 introduzido artificialmente causa o desgaste acelerado da Energia Vital.  
  
Zara: -?-  
  
Luis: Por outras palavras, o uso excessivo e prolongado do estado Intak causa o envelhecimento precoce a uma velocidade estonteante! O Intak-03 usou o seu poder durante duas horas consecutivas e ao fim dessas duas horas caiu, morto no chão.  
  
Zara: Mas então...  
  
Luis: No entanto, nós conseguimos desenvolver uma forma de "recarregar" o poder. Após o uso do poder, o Intak-# é colocado numa câmara especial que captura a energia Vital presente neste solo e digamos que...atesta o sujeito de forma a que possa utilizar o poder sem sofrer de cansaço ou envelhecimento precoce. Ah, cá está ele! Intak-04!  
  
Pela porta da sala de estar entrou um rapaz de doze, treze anos. Tinha o cabelo revolto e com pontas espetadas para todos os lados. Na sala ouviu-se uma voz.  
  
Voz: Intak-04, activar!  
  
O rapaz começou a brilhar todo ele em dourado e pela sala começaram a crescer arvores, plantas e animais surgiam do nada. Não pequenos animais como borboletas e pássaros. Lobos, raposas, coelhos, etc. Havia de tudo lá dentro. Subitamente e sem aviso, a sala explode num brilho vermelho sangue e quando a visibilidade está de novo acessível, apenas o rapaz resta de pé na sala.  
  
Voz: Podes desactivar, vai para a câmara Lázaro.  
  
Rapaz: ...Ok.  
  
Zara: Quem é ele?  
  
Luis: Um clone.  
  
Zara: Há mais?  
  
Luis: Não, estamos há espera de Hima para clonar-mos outros Intaks.  
  
Zara: O rapaz não tem nome?  
  
Luis: Sim, tem um nome de código. Acho que é... ah sim, Dezk.  
  
Zara: Posso falar com ele?  
  
Luis: Claro, por aqui.  
  
Luis conduziu Zara por corredores infindáveis até chegarem a uma porta verde translúcida. Luis tocou ao de leve na porta que imediatamente se recolheu. Zara entrou na sala e sentou-se em frente ao rapaz. Este não reagiu, limitou-se a ficar ali, sem dizer nem fazer nada. Parecia uma estátua.  
  
Zara: Olá! Como vais?  
  
Dezk: ---  
  
Zara: O meu nome é Zara, sou a comandante suprema da FDG. E tu, qual é o teu nome?  
  
Dezk: ...Dezk.  
  
Zara: Olá Dezk. O que fazes?  
  
Dezk:...preparo-me para se tu falhares.  
  
Zara: Só isso?  
  
Dezk:...sim.  
  
Zara: Deve ser bastante aborrecido, não?  
  
Dezk:...não.  
  
Zara: Não és muito falador, pois não?  
  
Dezk esboça um sorriso.  
  
Zara: Um sorriso...já é um começo.  
  
Subitamente o sorriso desvanece-se e Dezk agarra rápida e fortemente a mão de Zara. Zara nota que as mãos dele estão bastante frias.  
  
Dezk: Tens que me ajudar! Eu não aguento mais isto!  
  
Zara: Mas...o que..?  
  
Dezk: Eu não posso continuar aqui!!! Isto é horrivel, todos os dias, teste e mais testes. Tu tens que me ajudar!!!  
  
Luis entra subitamente na sala.  
  
Luis: Comandante Zara, está na hora.  
  
Dezk: NÃO!!!  
  
Dezk começa a brilhar de um dourado violento. Com uma raiva descontrolada atira um jacto de luz em direcção a Luis que o ampara com um escudo mágico que cria repentinamente. Mas o escudo não resiste e Luis é projectado pela parede até à outra divisão. Por seu lado, Dezk sai a voar pelo corredor fora. Zara atravessa o buraco na parede e fala com Luis que parecia bastante ferido.  
  
Luis: Cuidado com ele...foi uma estupidez...pensar que podíamos...controla- lo.  
  
Zara: E agora?  
  
Luis: Tens que... Para-lo.  
  
Zara: Como?  
  
Luis: Tu consegues...vai, eu fico bem.  
  
Uma equipa de médicos surge repentinamente e afasta Zara que ainda ouve Luis.  
  
Luis: Vai!  
  
Zara saia a correr e activa o poder com a maior força que consegue, concentra-se ainda mais e sente o corpo a ceder quando...ZÁS! Uma explosão envolve-a. Zara observa as suas mãos e vê-as pulsar de dourado enquanto pequenos fios de energia dourada saltavam das palmas.  
  
Zara: Deve chegar.  
  
Zara corre para a janela e salta, indo aterrar violentamente no chão, provocando uma pequena cratera. Ao longe consegue vislumbrar Dezk no ar, explodindo com vários prédios. "A voar." Como ia ela lutar com ele se ela não conseguia voar?! Porque não? Se ele conseguia, ela também! Zara deu pequenos saltos não conseguindo mais do que saltar bem alto. Finalmente conseguiu voar. Era uma sensação maravilhosa! Sentia-se livre e intocável, mas um raio rasante dirigiu-lhe a atenção para o objectivo, parar Dezk.  
  
Zara elevou-se cuidadosamente até Dezk.  
  
Zara: Dezk! Para!  
  
Dezk: NÃO! EU NÃO VOLTO PARA ALÍ!!!  
  
Zara: Não tens de voltar.  
  
Dezk: Não!!!  
  
Dezk dirigiu-se rapidamente a Zara que se desviou. Zara tinha sido treinada em todas as situações, excepto em voo. Desta vez, era o inimigo que tinha a vantagem técnica. Dezk parou em pleno ar e abriu violentamente a mão direita de onde começaram a surgir finas faíscas de energia dourada que rapidamente ondularam e se começaram a concentrar numa esfera doirada que ele projectou contra Zara. Esta levou com ela em cheio, empurrando-a até a um prédio ode bateu e atravessou a parede. Dezk aproximou-se, apenas para levar um golpe desferido por Zara empunhando a Espada de Omega. O sangue jorrava abundantemente e fazia confusão pelo meio do dourado. Rapidamente o sangue estancou e a ferida desapareceu. " Regeneração Instantânea de tecidos?". Zara não teve tempo para mais pensamentos pois Dezk estava de novo ao ataque. Faíscas e explosões envolviam constantemente a enorme caverna. Estava na hora de ripostar a sério! Zara concentrou-se e violentamente surgiu uma enorme lança de luz que solidificou numa enorme espada de cabo duplo azul, punho dourado formado por vários fios de metal entrelaçados e uma longa e fina lâmina. Zara agarrou na nova espada, embainhou a Espada de Omega e lançou-se ao ataque contra Dezk. Ao contrário das outras espadas, aquela estranha espada que aparecera por instinto era muito leve, mas ao mesmo tempo muito forte e fácil de manejar. Com um largo gesto, Zara feriu mortalmente Dezk e ia dar o golpe final quando, logo a seguir à sua regeneração, Dezk caiu pesadamente no chão. Zara descativou o poder e a estranha espada voltou a ser energia e foi absorvida junto com o resto da energia dourada, de volta ao jovem e esbelto corpo de Zara. Desceu suavemente e foi ver como estava Dezk...estava desmaiado, mas muito fraco. Zara poisou-lhe a mão sobre o peito e ele começou a brilhar até que, subitamente...ZÁS! com um flash, Dezk converteu-se em pura energia e entrou no corpo de Zara.  
  
No 30º andar da torre Lokust-1, Luis e uma rapariga de cabelos loiros e uniforme negro observam Zara regressar à torre.  
  
Luis: Temos os dados?  
  
Rapariga: Sim.  
  
Luis: Óptimo! Continue assim Tenente Loire, e muito em breve será promovida.  
  
Loire: Obrigado Comandante Luis.  
  
A rapariga era de estatura média, de cabelos loiros até aos ombros, olhos verdes e de tez clara. Luis tinha um fraquinho por ela. Loire trajava o habitual uniforme da FDG-2 composto por saia e casaco negros, camisa de seda branca, gravata azul-escura com um alfinete com o logotipo da FDG-2 (Triângulo vermelho com uma esfera verde inserida no centro com as iniciais FDG-2 escritas a negro.)  
  
Loire: Mais alguma coisa senhor?  
  
Luis: Não, podes ir verificar os níveis de radiação Vital no campo de batalha.  
  
Loire: Imediatamente!  
  
Luis: E...tem cuidado sim?  
  
Loire: Ok.  
  
Luis e Loire conheciam-se desde o colégio militar em Salta. Andaram juntos no curso "Jogos e Teoria", nome de código para a turma 3-A que era composta por membros de elite de Espionagem e Serviços Secretos. Luis e Loire já estiveram envolvidos, mas os seus caminhos separaram-se quando Luis foi destacado chefiar o projecto Pandora sob a supervisão do prof. Lokust e só voltaram a cruzar-se seis anos depois, quando Loire entrou para a FDG-2 como líder de um pelotão de elite, os "Sétimo Inferno" mas o seu relacionamento não se reiniciou, mas manteve-se como uma espécie de amor não declarado mas reconhecido por ambas as partes.  
  
Luis estava ainda um pouco dorido do ataque de Dezk, mas pôs-se de pé quando Zara entrou na sala.  
  
Zara: Está bem?  
  
Luis: Fino! Apenas um pouco dorido.  
  
Zara: Acho que as experiências Pandora são um pouco arriscadas.  
  
Luis: Concordo, mas é o nosso fim.  
  
Zara: Exactamente, o vosso fim!  
  
Luis: Sim, mas graças a este combate ficámos com mais dados do que alguma vez conseguiríamos!  
  
Zara: Bem, isso não me interessa. Eu tenho que voltar, tenho coisas a tratar. A amostra de sangue chegará dentro de umas semanas.  
  
Luis: Como desejar. – Luis faz uma leve vénia. – Foi um prazer tê-la aqui Comandante.  
  
Zara: Adeus, espero que nos visite.  
  
Luis: É o que farei!  
  
  
  
Dois dias depois na base FDG-00...  
  
Zara foi recebida com grande entusiasmo por parte da FDG mas também dos soldados. Aparentemente, as técnicas de combate de Zara já se tinham espalhado pela base inteira. Logo após a chegada de Zara, foram todos para a sala da SOT e Zara contou-lhes tudo sobre a FDG-2, Pandora e Hima...  
  
Zara: ...e esta é a história da minha estadia nos domínios da FDG-2.  
  
Hima: Então, eu sou...  
  
Keiser: Creio que a palavra que procuras é... Gaia.  
  
Kai: Bem, um clone de Gaia.  
  
Mykaella: Népia, um clone de Zara.  
  
Zara: Parem com isso! Ela não é nenhum clone nem nada! Ela é Hima, a rapariga que sempre conhecemos só que com...poderes especiais. Hima, como vai o teu bebé?  
  
Hima: Vai nascer de hoje a uma semana.  
  
Zara: -!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Hima: Bem, é uma Linga pura, por isso não deve demorar mais que uma semana e meia.  
  
Zara: É verdade, já me esquecia, Tens de ir dar umas amostras de sangue na Infirmaria, o Luis pediu-mas.  
  
Icyt: o Luis? Já se tratam pelo nome próprio?  
  
Keiser: Não sejas parvo!  
  
Zara: Ele é realmente fantástico, ele susteve um ataque do Dezk com um escudo que ele criou com as mãos!  
  
Icyt: Com as mãos?  
  
Zara: Ya!  
  
Icyt: Sem varinha?  
  
Zara: Yep.  
  
Icyt: O apelido dele não é Kolmoz?  
  
Zara: Sim, conheces?  
  
Icyt: Não sei. Eu conheci um rapaz chamado Kolmoz, ele era fantástico. Andou comigo na mesma turma que eu quando fui fazer um estágio em Salta, no colégio militar. Fui lá para aprender umas matérias que não ensinavam em Jinha e acabei sendo seleccionado para a turma A-3, "Jogos e Teoria". Ele era um Midisui fantástico, conseguia projectar a sua energia mágica sem varinha ou bastão.  
  
Kai: Mas não é preciso uma para projectar o poder mágico de cada indivíduo?  
  
Icyt: Sim, mas ele...ele era diferente. Ele sabia coisas, coisas perigosas.  
  
O olhar de Icyt estava perdido no passado. Lembrava-se dos treino de combate, dos saltos de sete metros que um rapaz de cabelo negro espetado dava, como as pernas não tremiam quando aterrava, como o corpo não se ressentia com os golpes nele aplicados. "O Kolmoz não é normal..."  
  
Simeon: Wassup Icyt? Estás estranho...  
  
Icyt: Não é nada.  
  
Hima: Bem, eu vou à Enfermaria.  
  
Mykaella: Eu vou contigo.  
  
Zara: Icyt, vem comigo.  
  
Icyt: Ok.  
  
Zara e Icyt seguiram até a uma sala vazia com apenas uma secretária poeirenta.  
  
Icyt: O que foi Zara?  
  
Zara: Tu sabes algo sobre o Kolmoz.  
  
Icyt: Bem, eu...  
  
Zara: Então tu sabes qualquer coisa!  
  
Icyt: O Kolmoz não é normal, ele não pode ser normal.  
  
Zara: Porquê?  
  
Icyt: Ele é poderoso de mais, ele consegue coisas que não são possíveis!  
  
Zara: Tais como...?  
  
Icyt: O seu recorde de salto na academia era de sete metros e meio, Sabe mais de 500 línguas, vê no escuro, tem uma visão de 70/10, tempo de reacção 0.01 segundos em combate, velocidade máxima sprint é de 80Kh, etc... Estou- te a dizer Zara, ele não é...natural, não pode ser!  
  
Zara: Realmente, ele é espantoso...  
  
Icyt: E havia aquela rapariga, acho que o nome era Loire Cardinal, ela também andava na A-3. Ela e o Kolmoz eram inseparáveis, amavam-se. Mas era mais que isso, os seus testes eram sempre iguais e no entanto estavam em cantos opostos na sala. Uns diziam que era por eles estarem sempre juntos, mas eu não, ela era igual a ele, sobrenatural.  
  
Zara: Sobrenatural?  
  
Icyt: Muito super-atleta como o Kolmoz.  
  
Zara: Hum...Interessante.  
  
Icyt: Ah, o LAB está a ir de vento em popa. Já o devemos ter pronto em cerca de sete meses.  
  
Zara: Que bom. Icyt, eu queria dizer isto antes, mas...  
  
Icyt: Desembucha.  
  
Zara: Eu vou para o castelo de Lorde Locker até ao fim do ano.  
  
Icyt: Fazer o quê?  
  
Zara: Treinar intensivamente...sozinha...  
  
Icyt: Deixa-nos ir contigo.  
  
Zara: Não! Pode ser perigoso para vocês.  
  
Icyt: Mas nós...eu, eu preocupo-me contigo!  
  
Zara: Icyt...  
  
Icyt: Tu não és só a filha de Gaia, a nossa salvadora! Tu és a minha melhor amiga, não só minha como de toda a gente! Simeon, Keiser, Mykaella, Hima, Kai, Drago...Toda a gente!  
  
Zara: ---  
  
Icyt: Antes de ser enviado para esta missão, a missão de te ajudar, eu não era aquele tipo de agente secreto super fixe! Eu não passava de ser aquele que levava sempre com as missões mais óbvias e chatas. Se não fosse eu ter "tropeçado" naquela história dos duendes, eu não estaria aqui! Continuaria naquele estúpido escritório poeirento.  
  
Zara: Icyt, compreendo o que sentes. Mas eu tenho poderes que desconheço. Preciso deles para derrotar Terra.  
  
Icyt: Ok, mas ficas aqui pelo menos até o bebé de Hima nascer?  
  
Zara: YA! Claro!  
  
Icyt: Ok, ok! Só estava a perguntar.  
  
Zara: Já tem nome?  
  
Icyt: Quem?  
  
Zara: Duh! O bebé da Hima.  
  
Icyt: Sim, Junseiu Kazaguinare.  
  
Zara: Junseiu... nome giro!  
  
Icyt: Oh! Olha para as horas! Tenho que ir conferir umas coisas no LAB.  
  
Zara: No problem! Até logo.  
  
  
  
Uma semana depois...  
  
Zara e os outros esperavam ansiosamente fora da sala de UCI (Unidades de Cuidados Intensivos) que tinha sido preparada, excepcionalmente, para servir de maternidade. Icyt, incrivelmente, era o mais calmo de todos. Keiser andava de um lado para o outro, Mykaella roía as unhas, Kai estava sentado numa cadeira a olhar o chão, Drago não parava de andar de cá para em frente à porta verde baça que dizia "Sala de Operações", Simeon era todo ele nervos e tremia ao menor som e quanto a Zara, os seus pensamentos estavam muito longe, estavam na batalha contra o jovem Dezk, pensava não na batalha em si, mas sim na estranha espada e nos poderes recém descobertos. Seriam assim os Vitais? Seres de imenso poder destrutivo, mas também com o poder de dar vida, criar vida? E a espada? O que seria? Como fora ela lá parar e para onde fora depois do combate terminar?  
  
Zara concentrava-se na espada e raios dourados começavam a surgir da sua mão, cada vez mais até que um cabo dourado começava a surgir, quebrando uma barreira de luz e...desapareceu! A concentração de Zara foi quebrada por um choro de alegria. Ao mesmo tempo todos viraram a cabeça em direcção à porta verde e, numa correria que envolveu encontrões e "Deixa ver! Deixa ver!", todos se espalmaram contra o largo vidro da porta verde. Todos queriam, nem que fosse só uma espreitada, ter alguma informação nova. Mas mal a enfermeira se aproximou, todos se afastaram e formaram um corredor de pessoas no qual uma enfermeira de bata branca se aproximou carregando com ela um monte de lençóis de linho branco. A enfermeira parou no meio do corredor improvisado e destapou a cara do recém-nascido. Era uma criança Midimana completamente normal á excepção dos olhos ambarinos, o cabelo laranja claro, as mãos cobertas de finos e macios pelos tigrados a laranja e branco com garras retracteis nas pontas dos dedos e a longa e fina cauda laranja.  
  
Enfermeira: É uma menina.  
  
Icyt: Como seria de prever.  
  
Kai: E a Hima?  
  
Enfermeira: A mãe está bem, deve estar-se a vestir agora.  
  
Keiser: Já?!  
  
Enfermeira: Sim, o parto das Linga é rápido e indolor.  
  
Hima: Olá!  
  
Enfermeira: Aqui está a sua menina, agora tenho que me retirar.  
  
Hima: Ops...obrigado. Malta, apresento-vos a Junseiu.  
  
Icyt: Olá Jun, como vais?  
  
Jun: Guag...hihi..guu!  
  
Zara: Por Gaia! Ela fala!  
  
Kai: o que estás para ai a dizer?!  
  
Hima: Não me digam que não sabiam que a língua das Linga é genética?  
  
Jun: Oi aí pessoau! Como vai a galera?  
  
Keiser: Ainda um pouco desajeitada.  
  
Hima: Ela terá um corpo adulto dentro de um mês.  
  
Kai: Queres dizer...assim como tu?  
  
Hima: Yup!  
  
Zara: Hima, malta, tenho que me despedir, vou para o meu castelo treinar intensivamente – não tentem impedir-me, já tive essa discussão com Icyt e não me apetece repeti-la. Obrigado.  
  
Keiser: Ok, nós esperamos por ti.  
  
Luis: Espera!  
  
Zara: Luis? O que fazes aqui?  
  
Kai: Ele é que é o Luis Kolmoz? O Comandante Supremo da FDG-2?  
  
Zara: Eu disse-te que enviava o sangue.  
  
Luis: Isso não interessa! O projecto Pandora está encerrado.  
  
Zara: -?!!?-  
  
Luis: Chegámos à conclusão que não conseguimos reproduzir o efeito Intak num ser vivo normal.  
  
Zara: Mas...  
  
Luis: É impossível. Simplesmente impossível. E a ideia de criar uma horda de clones da Hima é simplesmente absurda.  
  
Icyt: Nunca pensei que tu, Kolmoz, fosses abandonar os teus propósitos quando já tinhas a solução. O teu pai entregou-te o projecto da sua vida e tu abandona-lo?  
  
Luis: Icyt, o meu pai não é chamado para aqui!  
  
Icyt: Se não fosse ele, tu não eras o que és hoje! Tu só conseguiste entrar na "Jogos e Teoria" graças ao teu pai!  
  
Luis: Está calado!  
  
Zara: O que se passa aqui?  
  
Icyt: Ele é uma fraude!  
  
Zara: -?-  
  
Luis tristemente: Ele tem razão...eu sou uma fraude.  
  
Zara: Não estou a perceber nada!  
  
Luis: O meu pai era o prof. Lokust Kolmoz, ele usou em mim a formula experimental Pandora.  
  
Zara: Então...  
  
Luis: Não. Não sou um Intak, apenas uma espécie de Midimano com as capacidades físicas super-desenvolvidas. Se não fosse pela formula, eu nunca teria entrado na turma A-3.  
  
Icyt: E não vamos esquecer a Loire Cardinal.  
  
Luis: Ela não tem nada a ver!  
  
Icyt: É obvio que ela também levou com a formula experimental Pandora!  
  
Loire: O quê ?  
  
Luis: Bolas! Não era suposto ela saber.  
  
Loire: Então eu sou o que sou, não por mérito próprio, mas por causa de uma vacina qualquer?!  
  
Icyt; Não sabias?  
  
Loire: Não...  
  
Zara: Vá lá! Isso não muda nada!  
  
Luis: Muda tudo para ela.  
  
Zara: Loire não é? Loire, tu continuas a mesma! Isto não te altera em nada. Calculas o choque que foi para mim quando me disseram que era suposto eu salvar o mundo?  
  
Loire: Tens razão! Não me posso deixar abater!  
  
Luis: Ah pois não! Nós viemos juntar-nos á FDG.  
  
Zara: ! Sem avisar?  
  
Luis: Como comandante da FDG-2, tenho superioridade hierárquica e ordeno-te que me coloques dentro da FDG, na SOT!  
  
Zara: Mas a FDG-2 já não existe.  
  
Luis: Pois não, mas a ordem é válida, pois foi dada antes do desmembramento da FDG-2.  
  
Zara: Ok, ok. Mykaella, toma conte destes dois 'tá? Eu vou indo, até daqui a quatro meses!  
  
Keiser: Voltas em Novembro então?  
  
Zara: Ya, adeus a todos!  
  
Zara subiu até ao piso 0 e embarcou no Cerberus Mater e dirigiu-se ao seu castelo para o seu treino intensivo. Cá de baixo, o resto do grupo observava.  
  
Mykaella: Espero que ela fique bem.  
  
Keiser: Ela é uma chavala rija.  
  
Loire: Aqui está frio.  
  
Icyt: Vem comigo borracho que eu aqueço-te.  
  
Luis: HEI!!!  
  
Hima: ICYT!  
  
Icyt e Loire: O quê?  
  
  
  
Quatro meses depois...  
  
O LAB estava completo, operacional e a flutuar a uns escassos dois metros de distância do solo. Á beira do oceano gelado, a SOT inteira esperava Zara enquanto os soldados faziam as ultimas revisões na gigantesca esfera azul céu com as orgulhosas letras douradas "Lua Artificial de Batalha – Apocalipse – Força de Defesa de Gaia – GAIA". Estavam todos, incluindo Luis e Loire, completamente uniformizados. Os uniformes de Luis e Loire eram diferentes de todos: Luis trajava um casaco de cabedal vermelho que dava pelo meio do tronco, por debaixo do casaco usava uma camisola de lã branca com SOT bordado a vermelho, um par de calças de ganga vermelhas, um par de sapatos negros e luvas negras. Loire, por seu lado, usava um casaco de cabedal vermelho igual ao de Luis, uma camisa de seda branca com SOT bordado a vermelho no peito, uma saia de cabedal com uma racha á esquerda que abria até à anca, ténis brancos e umas longas meias negras que apenas deixavam apenas uma tira de perna descoberta. É claro que todos estava a usar longos e grossos casacos de lã quentinhos.  
  
Mykaella: Está um frio de rachar!  
  
Icyt: Realmente...  
  
Kai: Brrrrrr...  
  
Luis: Até está agradável.  
  
Loire: Tens razão.  
  
Hima: Pois é...porque temos os poderes Intak que nos auto-aquecem.  
  
Keiser: Mas ela nunca mais vem?  
  
Icyt: Olhem, ali!  
  
Kai: Onde? Onde? Onde?  
  
Icyt: Na...água?  
  
Keiser: 'Tás a ver coisas!  
  
Icyt: Eu podia jurar...  
  
Mykaella: Ele não se enganou! Olhem.  
  
Por entre a penumbra do nevoeiro Árctico, a silhueta de Zara distinguia- se caminhando sobre a água. Zara caminhava sobre a água como se esta fosse chão. Sem mudança no andar, Zara aproximou-se do grupo segurando um enorme espada de cabo duplo e punho de fios de metal entrelaçados. Provocando um pouco de impressão aos restantes, a espada penetrou a palma da mão de Zara sem provocar derrame de sangue e enterrou-se completamente até ao fim.  
  
Zara: Olá!  
  
Todos: Olá!  
  
Zara: Como vais Icyt?  
  
Icyt: Fino!  
  
Zara: E tu Mykaella?  
  
Mykaella: Melhor que nunca.  
  
Zara: Keiser, como vais?  
  
Keiser: Pronto a servi-la!  
  
Zara: Kai, como vai isso?  
  
Kai: Tudo bem!  
  
Zara: Drago, esse sopro?  
  
Drago: Como um profissional!  
  
Zara: Simeon, está tudo bem contigo?  
  
Simeon: Tudo.  
  
Zara: Loire e Luis, como vão?  
  
Luis: Tudo na maior!  
  
Loire: Completamente!  
  
Zara: Minha cara Hima, como vão as coisas com atua filha?  
  
Hima: Vai tudo pelo melhor. Jun!  
  
Uma rapariga adolescente de longo cabelo laranja-claro salta de umas escadas que davam acesso ao LAB e vem rapidamente cumprimentar Zara. Sobre o aspecto físico? Bem, á excepção da cauda tigrada de laranja e branco, as mãos cobertas de suaves pêlos laranjas claros e a tez clara, só posso dizer que quem saí ao seus não degenera.  
  
Jun: Comandante Zara!  
  
Zara: Lembras-te de mim?  
  
Jun: Claro! Lembro-me perfeitamente.  
  
Zara: Também estás na SOT?  
  
Jun: Sim, sou a piloto do LAB.  
  
Zara: Uau!  
  
Subitamente, um enorme clarão corta os céus. Algo em chamas cruza o céu azul-puro do Árctico indo embater a algumas centenas de metros de distância. Enquanto os outros vão procurar as suas Guash, Zara salta em direcção ao céu, indo só aterrar perto da cratera provocando a admiração em todos.  
  
Icyt: Que raio se passou nestes meses?  
  
  
  
Na cratera...  
  
Zara aproximou-se sorrateiramente da cratera. Lá dentro repousava um homem. Esse homem desconhecido trajava uma armadura negra e uma capa esfarrapada, tinha a cara coberta de fuligem, mas notava-se um tom branco morno na sua tez. O homem trazia também uma enorme espada negra escarpada às costas. Subitamente, o homem mexe-se. Olhando para Zara, revela os seus olhos negros como carvão.  
  
Homem: Estou...em Gaia?  
  
Zara: Sim, quem és tu?  
  
Homem: Bruno...Almera...  
  
Zara: Almera?! Tu queres dizer...  
  
Bruno: De Terra? Yep!  
  
Nesse instante chegam os companheiros de Zara e desmontam rapidamente das suas Guash.  
  
Mykaella: Quem é ele?  
  
Bruno: Vê lá se adivinhas? Vim do céu, embati no solo a alta velocidade e ainda estou vivo.  
  
Mykaella: Almera?  
  
Bruno: Yep...  
  
Icyt: É um...! É um...!  
  
Mykaella: Ou és muito esperto ou muito parvo!  
  
Keiser: Esperem, vamos ouvi-lo, nunca se sabe.  
  
Bruno: Óptimo. Eu sou Bruno Almera, o mais forte de todos os demónios Almera. Mas fui convocado por Gaia que me incumbiu de proteger a sua filha. Eu aceitei porque ela mostrou-me a verdade, devolveu-me a vontade própria, voltei a ser livre! Mas eu não pude vir imediatamente pois os meus irmãos prenderam-me no castelo de Miriam. Mas subestimaram o meu poder e aos pouco consegui usar os meus poderes Intak para me soltar, resgatar a minha espada e, com ela, projectar-me contra Gaia. Era a única solução e dado que Luna e Gaia estão tão perto uma da outra, quando uma atmosfera acaba, começa logo a outra. Por isso, seria um desperdício matarem um aliado.  
  
Keiser: Ele tem razão. Eu e Icyt traduzimos o resto da Profecia e ele é mencionado lá: "Dos céus virá o guardião rodeado por chamas e a sua Espada Negra juntar-se-á aos Paladinos de Gaia para que juntos vençam Terra."  
  
Icyt: Dadas as circunstâncias, creio que é ele.  
  
Zara: Are you allright? Are you hurt?  
  
Bruno: I'm fine. I'm glad someone still speaks Terran arround here.  
  
Icyt: Relax, you're safe. Hei! Tragam enfermeiros, precisamos de o levar daqui!  
  
Soldado DESOT: É para já senhor!  
  
Mykaella: Pergunto-me se este não será o nosso maior erro...  
  
Luis: Só o futuro dirá.  
  
  
  
Mais tarde, na sala de reuniões...  
  
Estavam todos reunidos na sala de Reuniões excepto Keiser e Bruno. Entretanto Bruno aparece na sala, saído da parede. Todos, excepto Luis e Zara, ficam atónitos ao presenciar tal poder.  
  
Mykaella: Mas como é que ele faz aquilo?  
  
Bruno sorrindo: Há muito que desconhecem sobre mim.  
  
Zara: Mais algum poder escondido na manga?  
  
Bruno: Uns poucos, o Keiser vai explicar tudo.  
  
Hima: Na cratera desses-te que escapas-te aos teus poderes Intak. Como é possível? És um Vital?  
  
Bruno: Não. Eu apenas tenho uma amostra do poder Intak que foi concedido a todos os Almera, percebes? Uma espécie de centelha do poder de Terra. Infelizmente preciso da minha espada para o utilizar correctamente.  
  
Keiser: Oi! Olá Bruno, tudo bacano?  
  
Bruno: Na maior!  
  
Icyt: What da...? Já se conhecem assim tão bem?  
  
Keiser: Estive a fazer uns exames ao Bruno e acabámos por nos conhecer melhor.  
  
Kai: Per'aí! Temos do nosso lado um demónio...não te importas pois não?  
  
Bruno: Sou o que sou.  
  
Kai: Certo, temos um demónio do nosso lado, temos a nave da FDG-2, o LAB e Zara parece estar em óptima forma, porque não avançamos?  
  
Bruno: Não é assim tão fácil. Luna é biliões de anos à frente de Gaia, tecnologicamente. É impossível entrar agora.  
  
Mykaella: Tu saíste.  
  
Bruno: Sair é difícil, entrar ainda mais. E além disso, há algo que deviam saber e que é um perigo muito mais imediato.  
  
Keiser: É verdade! O Canhão Terra!  
  
Zara: O quê?  
  
Bruno: Permite-me. O Canhão Terra não é um canhão normal, é uma máquina que cria uma espécie de elo energético entre Gaia e Terra que transfere a energia da primeira para a segunda.  
  
Loire: Oh não!  
  
Bruno: Temos que agir rapidamente!  
  
Jun: Como o destruímos?  
  
Bruno: Não podemos destruir o canhão, pois está em Miriam, na Luna.  
  
Loire: Mas então...  
  
Bruno: Há uma maneira: o canhão tem de ter um receptor no planeta-alvo. Portanto, o receptor está algures em Gaia, provavelmente debaixo de água.  
  
Zara: Já sabes Keiser.  
  
Keiser: Deixem comigo, a DIS vai encontrar isso... Já agora, com o que se parece?  
  
Bruno: É verdade, não te contei. È um enorme circulo de metal com duzentas torres de cristal.  
  
Keiser: Isso não deve ser difícil de encontrar. Bem, estou no ir!  
  
Loire: Adeus!  
  
Zara: Cuidado e boa sorte.  
  
Loire: Bruno, como é Luna?  
  
Bruno: Bonita. É toda verdejante com apenas duas cidades: Miriam e Castle- City. A primeira cobre metade de Luna e é onde vive 98% da população humana, a segunda é o castelo de Terra que fica numa ilha no meio do lago Ancient Earth.  
  
Jun: Parece um belo sitio para se viver.  
  
Bruno: E é! Terra adora os humanos e acarinha-os. Costuma passear nos jardins de Miriam com o seu filho, o general Gabriel.  
  
Luis: Visto dessa perspectiva, até acho que Luna não é mau de todo.  
  
Bruno: Icyt, tenho algo para ti.  
  
Icyt: O quê?  
  
Bruno: Um presente para Gaia.  
  
Bruno entrega a Icyt um disco óptico que este coloca no computador.  
  
Icyt: Uau! Isto é incrível. Vou implementar esta tecnologia imediatamente!  
  
Luis: Deixa ver...Wow! Isto é milhares de anos avançado!  
  
Bruno: Não se iludam, isso é tecnologia base de Luna, apenas nos dará uma margem de vantagem minima.  
  
Zara: Ok, reunião encerrada. Podem ir às vossas vidas. Luis, Hima, Jun e Bruno, venham ter comigo ao ar daqui a três horas.  
  
  
  
Três horas depois...  
  
O bar estava deserto. Zara e os outros esperavam Bruno que já estava atrasado.  
  
Hima: Conta-nos lá do teu treino Zara, como é que foi?  
  
Zara: Foi muito útil, mas muito difícil.  
  
Jun: Zara, posso falar contigo?  
  
Zara: É claro!  
  
Zara e Jun afastaram-se do grupo e dirigiram-se para um canto sossegado.  
  
Zara: Então, o que se passa?  
  
Jun: Zara...é o Icyt.  
  
Zara: O que se passa com o Icyt?  
  
Jun: Nada, nada...sou eu, gosto mesmo dele.  
  
Zara: "Só o que faltava..." E então? Diz-lhe.  
  
Jun: É que...eu não sei se ele também gosta de mim. Ás vezes parece que sim mas... e se...  
  
Zara: Já percebi, queres que eu fale com ele?  
  
Jun: Se fazes favor...  
  
Zara: Ok.  
  
Jun: Obrigado.  
  
Bruno: Olá, cheguei!  
  
Luis: Estás atrasado.  
  
Bruno: Oh, desculpem...  
  
Luis: No problem! O que estiveste a fazer?  
  
Bruno: A resolver uns assuntos. Tenho uns amigos em Luna que nos vão dar uma ajuda.  
  
Hima: São de confiança?  
  
Bruno: Totalmente.  
  
Um tremor fez abanar a base inteira.  
  
Bruno: Eles chegaram.  
  
Subiram todos para o piso térreo da base onde pairava uma nave do tamanho do Longinus Express, mas de um vermelho-sangue e o casco totalmente escarpado.  
  
Bruno: Hades - Fast Response Action Ship. Ou se quiserem, Nave de Acção de Resposta Rápida. Venham para bordo, vamos conhecer o pessoal.  
  
Subiram a bordo pelo mesmo modo de teletransporte do Longinus Express e deram por si no meio de uma sala azul-claro com quatro grossas cadeiras cinzentas que se suspendiam a curtos centímetros do chão. As cadeiras estavam dispostas ao longo de uma consola curvilínea que se estendia ao longo do nariz da nave e, no topo da sala, numa plataforma mais alta, situava-se uma estranha cadeira rodeada de grossos fios e braços mecânicos. Por uma porta entraram quatro pessoas: duas mulheres e dois homens.  
  
Bruno: Apresento-vos a tripulação do Hades: Uriel, Darius, Lilim e Micaelus.  
  
Uriel: Olá!  
  
Bruno: Uriel é a responsável pela nave, uma excelente mecânica e uma espadachim inigualável.  
  
Uriel era uma mulher dos seus vinte e poucos. Tinha os cabelos ruivos pelos ombros e os olhos castanhos-mel. Era um pouco sardenta de tez muito clara. Era alta, de formas para o generoso. Envergava um uniforme negro de peça única com faixas azuis nos braços e nas pernas com um emblema que mostrava uma fina e negra lua crescente enquadrada num hexágono com Almera escrito por baixo.  
  
Bruno: Este é o Darius, um rapaz corajoso e ágil que já nos safou de grandes alhadas.  
  
Darius: Oi!  
  
Darius era um jovem dos seus dezanove anos. Era alto e forte, cabelos negros curtos, olhos verdes e tez morena. Trajava um casaco negro desabotoado, por baixo usava uma t-shirt branca com "I ♥ Miriam" escrito a vermelho, um par de calças negras com listas azuis de lado e um par de ténis negros e brancos.  
  
Bruno: Esta é Lilim, brilhante cientista e uma fantástica cozinheira.  
  
Lilim: Exacto, muito prazer em conhecer-vos.  
  
Lilim era uma mulher de estatura média, loira de olhos azuis e de tez para o moreno. Tinha longas e suaves pernas que ressaltavam à luz reflectida na bata branca e doces e fofos peitos. A bata branca que usava com o escudo da família Almera concedia-lhe um ar sábio e analista. Icyt iria gostar dela.  
  
Bruno: E finalmente temos Micaelus, um grande sábio e guerreiro, sabe mais de 500 línguas e mais de 200 estilos de artes marciais.  
  
Micaelus: Olá. Como vão?  
  
Micaelus era um homem alto e forte de cabelos negros revoltos, ao contrário dos outros, Micaelus não usava nenhum uniforme mas sim, uma camisa branca com um colete negro por cima, um par de calças de ganga e um par de sapatos negros bem polidos. Tinha uma espada embainhada que, no fim do punho, estava a figura de um dragão branco abraçando um quarto crescente negro.  
  
Bruno: E acho que é tudo... Sim.  
  
Zara: Bem, agora é a nossa vez. Eu sou a Zara, Comandante Suprema da Força de Defesa de Gaia. Membro da SpecOps Team FDG.  
  
Hima: Hima Kazaguinare, 1ª Directora do Gabinete de Diplomacia Inter- Espécies e membro da SOT FDG.  
  
Jun: Junseiu Kazaguinare, filha de Hima, membro da SOT, piloto da Lua Artificial de Batalha.  
  
Luis: Luis Lokust Kolmoz, ex-Comandante Supremo da já extinta FDG-2, actualmente membro da SpecOps Team FDG.  
  
Zara: O resto dos nossos companheiros são Icyt, Keiser, Kai, Mykaella, Simeon, Loire e Drago.  
  
Bruno: E que tal irmos todos tomar um copo ao bar da FDG?  
  
Todos: Vamos!  
  
  
  
Já no bar...  
  
Estavam todos reunidos no bar a conhecerem-se melhor. Icyt conversava com Lilim que, tal como seria de esperar, estava super interessada em Icyt e vice-versa. Zara interrompeu os dois e foi conversar com Icyt fora do barulhento bar.  
  
Icyt um pouco aborrecido: O que se passa desta vez Zara?  
  
Zara: O que achas da Jun? Acha-la atraente? Hum?  
  
Icyt: Porra Zara! Que merda de atitude! Pensas que és a santa casamenteira ou quê?!  
  
Zara: Eu...eu...  
  
Icyt: Eu não estou assim tão desesperado que me lance a uma cria de cinco meses! Com a Hima ainda vai, acho que ela é fantástica. Agora vires interromper uma conversa para me queres meter na cama com uma miúda? Foda- se!  
  
E com batendo com a porta, Icyt lança-se de novo no bar. Zara nunca tinha tido uma discussão a sério com nenhum dos seus amigos e agora que via as coisas a de outro modo, realmente era uma estupidez. Jun tinha apenas cinco meses de idade, parecia uma adolescente, mas... Bolas, tinha sido tão estúpida!  
  
Deixou-se ficar ali durante uns segundos, deixando-se escorregar para o chão. Quando se sentou no ladrilhado branco, ouviu um leve choro no corredor ao lado. Levantou-se e foi ver o que era. Era Jun, com certeza tinha ouvido a conversa toda.  
  
Zara: Jun...  
  
Jun: snif...hun?  
  
Zara: Desculpa.  
  
Jun: Não tens culpa. Uma miúda hein!? Ele vai ver!  
  
Zara observou Jun a entrar no bar e arrastar Icyt cá para fora. Para não ser vista, encostou-se à esquina do corredor.  
  
Jun: Anda comigo.  
  
Icyt: Para aonde Jun?  
  
Jun: Vamos treinar em combate.  
  
Icyt: Agora?  
  
Jun: Não...JÁ!!!  
  
Zara segui-os de longe até chegarem à sala de treino. Era uma sala ampla de tecto alto coberta de grossos colchões azuis do chão ao tecto passando pelas paredes. Jun despiu o manto, o blusão e a camisa e trocou as calças de feltro vermelhas por umas calças amarelo-sujo com listas cinzentas, ficando apenas com um top cinzento e as calças de treino. Começou a ligar as mãos com ligaduras quando Icyt pegou um bastão longo e negro com uma esfera de um roxo venenoso com pequenas ligações que pareciam veias que ligavam a esfera ao bastão. Zara conhecia aquele bastão, era o Bastão Proibido!  
  
Jun: Pronto?  
  
Icyt criando um escudo mágico: Quando quiseres.  
  
Jun mostrou os seus caninos particularmente longos num sorriso especialmente maldoso e logo de seguida saltou no ar e sacou de uma espada muito longa de cabo duplo sem punho. Com um movimento perfurador, tentou trespassar o campo mágico de Icyt sem resultado. O choque foi tão grande que Jun e Icyt saltaram para contos opostos. Ainda Jun se estava a levantar, já Icyt conjurava um feitiço de prisão que a prendia no ar. Icyt era muito mais poderoso do que Zara julgava, ele usava a destreza de um guerreiro e a agilidade de um ladrão e conjugava-as com as suas poderosas artes mágicas.  
  
Icyt: O que queres provar com este combate?  
  
Jun: Provar...que....não sou...uma miúda!  
  
Icyt: Ok, não és. Agora vamos parar antes que te aleijes.  
  
Jun: Não!  
  
Com uma descarga dourada, Jun liberta-se do feitiço de Icyt. Afinal, ela sempre possuia poderes Intak, o que provava que estes eram herditários. Em contra-ataque, Icyt volta a mandar o feitiço de prisão que não faz efeito pois embateu num aparente campo de forças doirado. Jun evita habilmente os feitiços que Icyt enviava e investiu com um golpe certeiro da sua longa espada que Icyt amparou com o bastão. Afinal, não era só em magia que ele era bom.  
  
Icyt: Já acabaste?  
  
Jun: Não!  
  
Jun saltou bem alto e atirou a espada contra o bastão, que imediatamente saltou das mãos de Icyt. Ela aterrou em cima dele e ambos caíram. As faces de ambos ficaram a escassos centímetros, respiravam o ar ofegante um do outro. Jun tinha uma das suas garras saídas e apontadas à garganta de Icyt.  
  
Jun: Então, ainda achas que sou só uma miúda?  
  
Icyt:---  
  
Sem mais palavras, Jun deu um longo e suado beijo a Icyt que lhe acariciou o longo e espesso cabelo laranja. Icyt já ia a meter a mão dentro do top suado de Jun quando Zara decidiu interromper, gritando do alto das bancadas:  
  
Zara: OH!! ARRANJEM UM QUARTO!!! HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Icyt sorrindo: Saí daqui!  
  
Jun: Hihi...  
  
Zara: Afinal eu tinha razão.  
  
  
  
No outro dia de manhã...  
  
Naturalmente, Jun e Icyt acordaram por volta do meio-dia. Não se sabe como, Hima ficou a saber de tudo e teve uma conversa um pouco violenta com eles, mas acabou tudo em bem e Hima concedeu-lhes a sua benção.  
  
Era de tarde e Zara treinava com Luis ao ar livre. É claro que agora os poderes de Zara eram muito superiores aos de Luis.  
  
Zara: Deixa-me mostrar-te uma coisa.  
  
Zara esticou o braço e abriu a palma da mão direita em direcção ao chão e, por entre a luz dourada começou a surgir uma longa lâmina que terminou num cabo duplo e punho de fios de ouro entrelaçados.  
  
Luis: O que é isso?  
  
Zara: Não sei, parece ser uma espada que é gerada pelos poderes Intak.  
  
Bruno: É uma espada Vital, cada vital tem a sua.  
  
Hima: Então eu tenho a minha?  
  
Bruno: Muito provavelmente.  
  
Hima: Vou começar já a tentar.  
  
Icyt: Queres a minha ajuda?  
  
Hima: Eu...hum...bem...  
  
Zara: Hima, para com isso.  
  
Hima: Tens razão, anda lá. Icyt, sabias que as relações poligamicas são autorizadas pela sociedade Linga?  
  
Icyt: Aí é? Hei! O que queres dizer com isso?  
  
Uriel: Grupo animado.  
  
Keiser: Ya. Jun, faz-me um favor.  
  
Jun: Qual?  
  
Keiser: És capaz de fazer aqui um campinho de relva?  
  
Jun: Acho que não consigo.  
  
Zara: Eu trato disso.  
  
Com apenas um leve toque, Zara cria relva quase até ao horizonte.  
  
Keiser ajeitando o chapéu: 'Brigado!  
  
Micaelus: Wow!  
  
Lilim: Que poder.  
  
Bruno: Então, como vão as coisas com o Canhão Terra?  
  
Keiser: É duro. Pelas nossas fontes ninguém viu nada parecido. Parece que temos que aguardar que Terra active o canhão e só depois é que o podemos destruir.  
  
Soldado da DIS: Comandante Keiser! Temos novidades.  
  
Keiser: Quais?  
  
Soldado da DIS: O objecto receptor do canhão Terra, está a emergir ao largo do mar interior do Império Dracónico.  
  
Keiser: Bom trabalho! Bem, vamos ao Império Dracónico. Bruno, é melhor ires vestir um uniforme da SOT, vai buscar um igual ao meu ao alfaiate.  
  
Bruno: ?  
  
Keiser: Os Dragões são criaturas extremamente mágicas, detectavam a tua essência Terrena num instante e lá tinha-mos nós de arcar com um incidente internacional.  
  
Bruno: Ok, estou no ir.  
  
Zara: Jun, se tu e o Icyt não quiserem ir, eu compreendo. É só uma operação de rotina. Chegar, achar e destruir.  
  
Jun: Eu vou, quero dar uma chance à minha mãe e ao Icyt.  
  
Zara: ?  
  
Jun: Sabes...relações poligamicas?  
  
Zara: Ah! Ok.  
  
Jun: De qualquer maneira, quando vamos?  
  
Kai: Mal o Bruno chegue.  
  
Bruno: Cá estou eu!  
  
Loire: Vamos.  
  
Embarcaram todos no Longinus Express, menos Icyt e Hima, e puseram-se a caminho.  
  
  
  
Entretanto, na superfície da base FDG-00...  
  
Hima: Uff, uff! Vamos fazer uma pausa.  
  
Icyt, sentando-se no chão: Estou estafado. Então, conseguiste invocar a espada Vital ou lá o que é?  
  
Hima: Ainda não, mas sinto que estou quase.  
  
Icyt: Diz-me, ficaste chateada comigo?  
  
Hima: Porquê?  
  
Icyt: Por causa do meu novo relacionamento com a Jun.  
  
Hima: Não...quer dizer...mais ou menos. Ao principio fiquei surpreendida, mas depois compreendi que tu eras a melhor pessoa que Jun podia ter.  
  
Icyt: Uau! Não sabia que me tinhas em tão alta consideração.  
  
Hima: Tu és forte, generoso e corajoso. Que mais poderia eu pedir para a minha filha?  
  
Icyt: Obrigado.  
  
Hima: Então, quando se casam?  
  
Icyt: !  
  
Hima: Tu vais casar com ela, não vais?!  
  
Icyt: Sim, sim...em principio sim, claro que sim.  
  
Hima: Relaxa, estava a reinar.  
  
Icyt: Mas a sério, eu vou casar com ela. Eu quero ficar com ela o resto da minha vida.  
  
Hima: Ok, tens a minha autorização.  
  
Icyt: Obrigado. Olha, à algo que eu queria falar contigo.  
  
Hima: Diz.  
  
Icyt: Já reparaste que a Zara já tem dezoito anos, quase dezanove e nós em mais de dois anos nunca lhe fizemos uma festa de aniversário?  
  
Hima: Tens razão, qual é a tua ideia?  
  
Icyt: É assim...bsst... e depois...  
  
Hima: ...Grande ideia, conta mais!  
  
  
  
De volta ao Longinus Express...  
  
Zara, que nunca tinha estado no Império Dracónico, observava a partir da varanda panorâmica que existia no topo da nave, a luxuriante paisagem verdejante que cobrias as margens de um enorme mar interior, Sorrateiramente, Simeon aproxima-se de Zara.  
  
Simeon: ... ... ...BUHUHU!!!  
  
Zara: AHHH que susto! Parvo!  
  
Simeon: He..HE! 'ganda maluco!  
  
Zara: Nunca mais faças isso.  
  
Simeon: Logo se vê. Olha, é ali que vamos aterrar.  
  
Simeon apontava para uma pista de cimento no meio de um campo de malmequeres. Conforme a nave descia, Zara parecia começar a ficar com um tom dourado cada vez mais forte.  
  
Simeon: aa...Zara?  
  
Zara: Sim?  
  
Simeon: Não é por nada, mas estás a ficar dourada.  
  
Zara: Estranho, não accionei o meu poder...Já sei, deve da alta energia Vital desta área. Deve estar a introduzir-se no meu corpo involuntariamente.  
  
Luis, entrando a correr na varanda panorâmica: AH! Olhem para mim!  
  
Zara: Relaxa, o tom dourado é normal.  
  
Loire: O que se passa comigo??  
  
Jun: Olhem só para isto!  
  
  
  
Jun estava completamente dourada, incluindo o pêlo que brilhava num dourado incandescente e bailava levemente ao som de em a brisa invisível enquanto Loire brilhava num dourado pulsante e soltava pequenas ondas de energia multicolores.  
  
Zara: Acalmem-se sim? É normal. O energia Vital aqui está ultraconcentrada, accionando involuntariamente o efeito Intak.  
  
Bruno: Que gritaria é esta?  
  
Zara: São eles e...Bruno, tu não te transformas?  
  
Bruno: O quê...? Ah! Esta energia Vital tem uma densidade de onda diferente da de Terra, portanto não causa nenhum efeito em mim.  
  
Zara: "Densidade de onda...será isso que causou a separação de Ying...?"  
  
Simeon: Wassup Zara? No que estás a pensar?  
  
Zara: Hun? Ah, nada, nada.  
  
Com um solavanco, o enorme Longinus Express assenta no solo com a ajuda dos suportes hidráulicos que sustentam a nave por inteiro.  
  
Zara: Bem, eu vejo-vos lá em baixo.  
  
Zara empoleirou-se no corrimão na borda da varanda e saltou lá para baixo, aterrando suavemente como uma pena.  
  
Loire: "Exibicionista."  
  
Luis: Não fiques assim, tu também és capaz.  
  
Loire: -?- Tens razão!  
  
Loire começa então a brilhar num dourado mais intenso e atira-se da varanda abaixo e , ao contrário de Zara, rachando o solo de cimento.  
  
Loire: Estou bem!  
  
Keiser: Bem, acho o que o resto de nós vai de escadas.  
  
Zara: Ok, vemo-nos cá em baixo! Loire, aquilo é que foi um salto.  
  
Loire: Obrigado. Tu treinaste bastante pelo que vejo.  
  
Zara: Sim, foi duro mas valeu a pena.  
  
Loire: Olha, ali estão eles.  
  
Três homens de vestimentas largas e brancas aproximavam-se. Os dois que vinham atras tinham as asas de um verde esmeralda e o primeiro tinha as asas de um branco ofuscante. O primeiro homem chegou perto de Zara, colocou- se sobre um joelho e pôs a mão direita sobre o peito.  
  
Homem: Bem vinda menina Sanktaz.  
  
Zara: Muito prazer.  
  
As lágrimas cobriram os olhos do homem.  
  
Homem: Não imagina a emoção que sinto em tê-la aqui.  
  
Zara: Trate-me por Comandante Zara ou só Zara, se preferir... e levante-se, por favor.  
  
O homem coloca-se de pé e Zara examina-o. Era um homem alto com longos cabelos de um madrepérola reluzente e olhos liláses muito claros.  
  
Homem: O meu nome é Gaspar Lazarus, director do Instituto de Pesquisa Imperial e estes são os meus colegas cientistas: Baltazar Ominus do Departamento Nacional de Investigação e Melchior Cardinal do Gabinete Nacional de Acontecimentos Metafisicos, ou os caça-fantasmas como gostamos de os chamar...hihi!  
  
Melchior: Muito engraçado Gaspar. Melchior Cardinal ao seu dispo...Loire?  
  
Loire: Pai!  
  
Melchior: Minha querida filha!  
  
Luis: What da...? Não és Midi?  
  
Loire: Não.  
  
Icyt: Mas onde estão as tuas asas?  
  
Loire: Aqui.  
  
Loire fecha os olhos por um segundo e de seguida um par de asas madrepérola emerge das suas costas, rasgando as costas do uniforme.  
  
Loire: Ups! Acho que preciso de um uniforme novo...  
  
Luis: Hum...  
  
Darius: O quer tens Luis?  
  
Luis: "Os Dragões devem possuir um sistema genético de dez pares básicos, ou mais! Como é que eu não pensei nisso? As formas que eles tomam só pode significar um complexo sistema genético... Para com isso Luis, já não tens de tomar conta do sonho do teu pai!"  
  
Lilim: Wow, o Luis está a entrar em alfa...Hahaha!  
  
Luis: Hun?  
  
Lilim: Nada, nada.  
  
Loire: Há tanto tempo Pai!  
  
Melchior era um homem alto de cabelos Loiros curtos e espetados e olhos verdes muito brilhantes.  
  
Baltazar: Menina Sanktaz...Zara, muito prazer em conhecê-la.  
  
Bruno: Zara, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we have no time for idle- banter, we need to go investigate the receptor for the Terra Cannon, immediatly!  
  
Zara: Tens razão. Perdoem-nos, mas precisamos de ir ao lugar onde está o objecto que vocês suspeitam ser o receptor do Canhão Terra.  
  
Gaspar: É claro, sigam-nos.  
  
O grupo seguiu os três homens até ao que parecia ser uma cápsula cor de caramelo que se preparava para seguir num tubo de vidro transparente para debaixo de água. Gaspar, Melchior e Baltazar entraram na estranha cápsula.  
  
Baltazar: Venham, cabem todos.  
  
Keiser: Onde vai isto dar?  
  
Gaspar: Á cidade de Ocena7, é a única maneira de aceder ao receptor.  
  
Zara: Ok, mas não podemos ir todos. Uriel, Micaelus, Keiser e Mykaella, vão de novo para a nave e contactem a FDG. Simeon, Lilim, Darius, Bruno, Luis, Loire e Jun venham comigo.  
  
Mykaella: Ok. Nós vamos preparar as coisas para a partida.  
  
Zara: Certo. Vamos.  
  
Zara e o seu grupo entraram na cápsula. A cápsula era bem confortável e espaçosa. Tinha quatro filas de cadeiras verdes almofadadas e era branca com tiras de um caramelo-claro. As portas duplas de metal da cápsula fecharam-se e esta precipitou-se em direcção ao fundo do mar.  
  
Mykaella e os outros voltaram para o Longinus Express.  
  
  
  
De volta à base FDG-00...  
  
Icyt e Hima estavam na sala de comando no 30000º piso. Estavam á espera de uma comunicação do Longinus Express que não tardou.  
  
Transmissão Audiovisual - Mykaella: Longinus Express chama FDG-00.  
  
Icyt: Daqui FDG-00. Wassup Mykaella?  
  
Transmissão Audiovisual – Mykaella: A Zara e os outros foram confirmar se realmente o Receptor do Canhão Terra é aquele.  
  
Hima: Quem está aí contigo?  
  
Transmissão Audiovisual – Mykaella: Uriel, Micaelus e Keiser.  
  
Icyt: Ok. Contacta-nos quando eles voltarem.  
  
Transmissão Audiovisual – Mykaella: Ok, Over. - Transmissão Terminada – coordenadas 34ºN, 07ºE UCT 14:00  
  
Hima: Espero que não haja percalços.  
  
Icyt: Também eu...  
  
  
  
Castle-City, Luna...  
  
Terra: Malditos, isto não está a ser como eu esperava.  
  
Gabriel: O que quer que eu faça Mãe?  
  
Terra: Nada, por enquanto. O teu lugar é aqui, junto de mim, para protegeres Luna.  
  
Gabriel: Sim.  
  
Terra: Mas manda os restantes Demónios Almera, um de cada vez.  
  
  
  
De volta a Gaia, Oceana7...  
  
Zara e os outros chegaram finalmente a à cidade Oceana7. Era uma cidade como nunca tinham visto. Era uma cidade de copula, como Harashna, só que esta dava vista, não para o céu, mas para o fundo marítimo. Á volta da cidade, os peixes nadavam tranquilamente. No centro da cidade existiam quatro grandes torres de cristal rodeadas por jardins e pequenos lagos. Zara sentiu que, se havia um sitio totalmente calmo para se viver, era aquela cidade subaquática.  
  
Gaspar: A cidade Oceana7 divide-se em quatro sectores, cada um deles um circulo que se incorpora noutro e por ai fora. Portanto, começando da orla exterior até ao circulo central são: Industrial, Comercial, Residencial e Controlo. Na orla exterior situa-se o sector Industrial onde se produzem os produtos que existem no sector comercial, no sector comercial existem milhares de lojas e instituições de todas as tipos possíveis e imaginários, o sector Residencial é onde a população em geral vive e o circulo central é o Controlo onde se situam as quatro torres, uma para cada uma das organizações fundamentais de Oceana7: Organização Pacificadora Policial, Equipa de Emergências Diversas, o Conselho Geral da Cidade e o Instituto Ocenana7. Cada uma cumpre as suas funções a 100%.  
  
Uriel: Parece haver bastante espaço na superfície, porque construíram estas cidades submarinas?  
  
Melchior: Vê-se mesmo que é humano senhor Uriel.  
  
Zara: ...Gasp!  
  
Melchior: Nós os Dragões, queremos manter a beleza natural de Gaia em todos os aspectos, por isso construímos as nossas habitações debaixo de água. E não me importo que seja humano, desde que esteja do nosso lado.  
  
Zara: Uff...  
  
Lilim: Então construíram as cidades debaixo de água para não estragar a paisagem?  
  
Gaspar: a...sim.  
  
Zara: Fixe.  
  
Loire: Desculpem-me senhores, mas podemos ir ver o receptor?  
  
Melchior: Claro, claro! Sigam-nos.  
  
Desceram da plataforma onde a capsula tinha parado e entraram numa longa limusine de cor branca onde figurava um dragão vermelho que ocupava totalmente as áreas literais do veiculo. Entraram todos na enorme e luxuosa limusine. Luxuosa é pouco! Tinha de tudo: Bebidas, comida, base de dados, charutos, etc. Os interiores eram todos em cabedal castanho-mel e era composto por três longos bancos, um na traseira e dois laterais. A viagem através de Oceana7 foi curta. Passaram por todas as áreas. Á saída da área Industrial, encontraram um túnel que subia suavemente até à superfície. Poucos minutos depois encontravam-se de novo à superfície. Saíram da limusine pouco iluminada para confrontarem a fortíssima luz solar.  
  
Zara: Damn! Já chegamos?  
  
Luis: Não faço a mínima... Está tanta luz!  
  
Bruno: É isto mesmo.  
  
Quando os olhos de Zara se habituaram, vislumbrou algo inimaginável: Uma enorme plataforma redonda de mais de 300Km de raio sustentava filas e filas intermináveis de altas torres translúcidas.  
  
Jun: Uau...  
  
Uriel: Tal como nos planos...  
  
Lilim:... ... Ya, é isto.  
  
Zara: Como o destruímos?  
  
Simeon: Então Zara? Que pergunta absurda!  
  
Zara: -!-  
  
Simeon: REBENTAMO-LO COM OS NOSSOS PODERES!! HAAAAAAAA, FEEL MY FURY!  
  
Loire: Passou-se...  
  
Luis: Tsc...tsc...  
  
Simeon: Acho que era o melhor a fazer.  
  
Zara: Hum... Primeiro recolhemos amostras e depois...REBENTAMO-LO!  
  
Simeon: ALL RIGTH!  
  
Uriel: Passaram-se os dois.  
  
Luis e Simeon aproximaram-se e, com um martelinho, recolheram pequenos fragmentos para dentro de um saco de plástico.  
  
Simeon: Ok, já temos as amostras.  
  
Zara: Vamos arrebentar com isto. Senhores, querem ajudar-nos?  
  
Gaspar, Baltazar e Melchior: Claro!  
  
Os três começaram a brilhar de um vermelho-fogo e cresceram, e cresceram, e cresceram até terem, aproximadamente, 300m de altura e uma envergadura de asas de 1Km, cada um.  
  
Uriel: Então isto é que é um Dragão...Uau!  
  
Gaspar com voz profunda: Quando quiser Comandante.  
  
Zara: Ago...  
  
Voz: Alto! Não se atrevam a perturbar a vontade de Terra!  
  
Bruno: Essa voz... Nektian, o que fazes aqui?!!?  
  
Voz - Nektian: Tu... Traidor! Que faço aqui? Cumpro ordens de Terra, ao contrário de ti, reles escumalha Gaiense!  
  
Uriel: Mostra-te!  
  
Na frente de todos aparece um homem envergando uma armadura negra, muito semelhante à de Bruno, uma longa espada negra de lâmina muito fina e uma enorme metralhadora negra que carregava ás costas. Tinha a face muito branca, tal como os cabelos de um loiro esbatido. Mas os olhos eram negros, negros de morte com fios de azul-gelo.  
  
Zara: Ele é forte... Saiam todos daqui!  
  
Luis: Mas...  
  
Zara: JÁ! ... ...por favor.  
  
Luis anuiu.  
  
Luis: Ok, todos fora daqui.  
  
Bruno: Não!  
  
Zara: Vá!  
  
Bruno: ... Sgrunf! Como queiras. Vamos, vamos ajudar a evacuar a cidade.  
  
Zara: Agora somos tu e eu!  
  
Nektian: Pareces bem confiante.  
  
Zara: Tu não és desafio para mim.  
  
  
  
Entretanto, na cidade Ocenana7...  
  
A ordem para a evacuação já tinha sido dada e centenas de cápsulas era ejectadas para a superfície. No entanto, os companheiros de Zara estavam numa sala de comando na torre da Organização Pacificadora Policial e observavam o desenrolar do combate, que ainda não tinha começado, através das câmaras presentes no local.  
  
Loire: Só espero que ela se safe...  
  
Luis: " Finalmente vou poder ver os resultados de treino intensivo prolongado num Intak...que raio?! Luis! Não precisas de continuar o projecto Pandora, não é tua obrigação! Para com isso!"  
  
Liniam: Outra vez em alfa?  
  
Luis: ---  
  
  
  
De volta ao combate...  
  
Zara e Nektian estavam frente a frente e esperavam impacientemente que um fizesse o primeiro gesto, o primeiro movimento para atacar. Essa honra coube a Nektian que avançou rapidamente com a sua espada em riste, pronto a desferir um golpe mortal em Zara. Mas esta susteve o golpe com a espada Intak. Nektian, aparentemente alarmado, recuou e largou a sua espada para o mar.  
  
Nektian: Uma espada de alta frequência Intak? Eu também tenho um brinquedo desses!  
  
Com um berro animalesco, Nektian foi envolvido por uma explosão prateada e quando a visibilidade voltou, este surgiu, brilhando de um prateado reluzente, soltando retorcidas faíscas metálicas para o ar e empunhando uma espada igual à de Zara, com a excepção de o dourado ser substituído por prateado.  
  
Nektian: Va-mos Brinca-ar!  
  
1.1.1 Sem aviso prévio, Nektian ataca Zara numa fúria animalesca. Subitamente Zara percebeu, aquele não era um humano normal, era um louco! Um louco varrido com poderes Intak, um combinação explosiva. Nektian atacava como um animal, saltando de um lado para o outro, movimentando-se estranhamente. Zara resistia facilmente, amparando os golpes com a sua espada, mas era difícil acertar-lhe! Então, algo de inesperado aconteceu: Os fios de poderes começaram a ser sugados pelos cristais! Tal como espaguete, os poderes de Nektian eram sugados para o interior translúcido das enormes torres de cristal. Este jazia ajoelhado no chão, a gritar de dor. Não teve outra escolha senão desactivar o poder.  
  
1.1.2 Nektian: Não tinha previsto isto! Não faz diferença...  
  
1.1.3 Nektian pega na sua enorme metralhadora negra e dispara rajadas certeiras em direcção a Zara. Esta, estranhamente permanece calma enquanto as balas a ela dirigida mudam, sem razão aparente, de direcção mesmo antes de atingirem o alvo! Antes de tocarem em Zara, desviam-se para qualquer lado possível, menos no de Zara. Era um espectáculo incrível observar como as balas atingiam em redor do alvo. Vidros, a copula, engenhos e máquinas diversas, tudo era atingido.  
  
1.1.4 Nektian: Mas...mas eu... como é possível?!  
  
Zara: Campo electromagnético. Basta subir a carga eléctrica produzida pelo corpo para obtermos uma eficaz defesa contra objectos metálicos.  
  
Nektian: Shit!  
  
Zara: Bem podes dize-lo.  
  
Com uma enorme descarga energética, Zara vaporiza Nektian, sobrando apenas uns fios vermelhos da sua capa.  
  
Zara limpando as mãos: Bem, o melhor é voltar.  
  
Zara entrou numa cápsula e saiu mesmo no centro da cidade. Mal saiu do transporte, Zara foi submergida sob os preocupados cuidados dos seus companheiros.  
  
Zara: Hei! Eu estou bem. A sério...não, a sério, eu estou bem.  
  
Jun: Fiquei tão preocupada!  
  
Loire: Grande técnica da combate.  
  
Bruno: Impressionante.  
  
Zara: Sim, obrigado. Mas uma questão mantém-se: Como eliminar este engenho maldoso?  
  
Simeon: É fácil...  
  
Loire: Simeon! Já sabemos que tu queres arrebentar com aquilo e –  
  
Simeon: Não, usamos o LAB.  
  
Zara: Boa ideia, mas o piloto está aqui...  
  
Jun: No problemo! A nave tem auto-piloto.  
  
Luis: Jeez, so convinient.  
  
Uriel: Bem, eu e o resto da tripulação do Hades vamos voltar para o Longinus Express e enviar a mensagem para a FDG-00.  
  
Zara: Ok. Nós entretanto vamos ver aquilo mais de perto.  
  
Lilim: Ok, 'chau!  
  
E o grupo separou-se uma vez mais. Zara, Jun, Luis, Bruno, Loire, Simeon, Kai e Drago subiram de novo até ao receptor. Imediatamente, Bruno aproximou- se da torre mais próxima e colocou a mão no suave material que a compunha.  
  
Zara: Então...?  
  
Bruno: ... ... ...Tal como eu previa.  
  
Luis: O quê?  
  
Bruno: Neowank.  
  
Loire: O que raio é isso?  
  
Bruno: O nome completo é Neologic Core Water Ambar Kristalin. É uma espécie de cristal inteligente que absorve as radiações de um determinado tipo de onda Vital. Mas há algo de errado...  
  
Kai: O quê?  
  
Bruno: A polaridade está invertida.  
  
Drago: O que significa...  
  
Bruno: Que está programado para absorver a energia Vital de Terra.  
  
Simeon: Estranho. Mas isso significa que não precisamos de o destruir.  
  
Bruno: Em teoria sim, até nos ajudava, porque a quantidade de cristais aqui presente é mais do que suficiente para aprisionar Terra.  
  
Zara: Óptimo!  
  
Bruno: Mas há qualquer coisa que não bate certo...a não ser que este seja o canhão Terra.  
  
Zara: Não parece nada um canhão.  
  
Bruno: Mas não vêem? Mas é claro!! Como não pensei nisso antes! Terra vai usar o "canhão" propriamente dito a partir de Luna, provocando o desequilíbrio harmónico na densidade mássica.  
  
Jun: O que significa...  
  
Bruno: Que os cristais começariam a funcionar na frequência contrária, terminando a sua actividade apenas quando toda a energia com a densidade de onda radioactiva Gaia deixasse de existir.  
  
Zara: A arma definitiva.  
  
Bruno: Sim, é por isso que a devemos destruir quanto antes.  
  
Subitamente, Zara pega no rádio negro que trazia consigo.  
  
Zara: Sim?  
  
Icyt: Bzt Zara, o LAB já vai a caminho...Bzt...deve chegar aí em pouco mais de 30 minutos.  
  
Zara: Ok, obrigado.  
  
Drago: Novidades?  
  
Zara: Ya, o LAB chega dentro de meia hora.  
  
Kai: Óptimo!  
  
Jun: Só temos de esperar.  
  
  
  
Trinta minutos depois...  
  
Zara: Aí vem ele!  
  
Kai: Até que enfim.  
  
Jun: Bem, gotta go!  
  
Zara: -?-  
  
Com um longo e enorme salto, Jun entra no LAB através de uma plataforma. Segundos depois, a enorme nave começa a virar e projecta a sua enorme sombra sobre eles. A nave era enorme!!! Era uma gigantesca esfera com 325Km de raio.  
  
Bruno: Impressionante!  
  
Zara: Vamos entrar?  
  
  
  
Já dentro do LAB...  
  
Zara e Bruno estavam na ponte enquanto os outros tinham voltado para o Longinus Express e retornado à base FDG-00 para prosseguirem com os exercícios em massa das tropas FDG para a operação "InDeLuX" (Invasão Defensiva de Luna – código X). Apesar de estarem na ponte de comando, Zara nunca tinha visto nada mais diferente de uma ponte do que aquilo: a sala era enorme e tinha sete monitores de cores e estilos diferentes, mas todos pegados uns aos outros formando um enorme quadrado um pouco irregular; as paredes, tecto e chão eram todos de um branco angustiante e no centro existiam quatro cadeiras no interior de uma bancada circular. A sala parecia desprovida de vida e muito vazia.  
  
Bruno: Tenho que admitir que já vi muita coisa diferente em Luna, mas nunca nada tão esquisito como isto. Não há fios, nem cabos, nem nada. Muito esquisito.  
  
Zara: E há algo de estranho que eu notei: De onde se controla a nave? Onde estão os controlos? A tripulação? E olha ali, só três lugares.  
  
Bruno: Hmm...  
  
Jun: Olá, estavam à minha espera?  
  
Jun vestia um facto especial que Zara calculou ser o de piloto. Era um fato negro que lhe cobria o corpo inteiro excepto a cabeça, era negro com fitas vermelhas na parte da espinal medula, dos pulsos, à volta dos seios, dos calcanhares e da cintura. Zara reparou que o fato tinha uma espécie de entradas douradas nas palmas das mãos e cinco nas costas, uma no pescoço, duas nos ombros, outras duas nas costelas, nas ancas e nos calcanhares.  
  
Bruno: Que fato bacano.  
  
Jun: É o exofato. É semelhante ao do EMC.  
  
Zara: Sim, realmente há uma semelhança.  
  
Bruno: hum...  
  
Zara: O que foi Bruno?  
  
Bruno: "Aquele fato...será possivel? Não... não pode ser."  
  
Zara: BRUNO!  
  
Bruno: O quê? O quê? O quê?  
  
Zara: Parecias distante.  
  
Bruno: Ah...Então Jun, como se pilota esta nave?  
  
Jun: Queres mesmo saber?  
  
Bruno: Yep.  
  
Zara. Eu também. Não sei nada sobre o LAB.  
  
Bruno: Mas não és a Comandante Suprema da FDG?  
  
Zara: Ya, mas as engenhocas são com o Icyt.  
  
1.1.5 Jun: Se não se importam, sigam-me.  
  
1.1.6 Zara e Bruno seguiram Jun até à mesa circular onde Jun se sentou numa das cadeiras. Imediatamente surgiu em pleno ar um ecrã translúcido.  
  
1.1.7 Jun: Junseiu Kazaguinare.  
  
1.1.8 Voz Artificial: Confirmação vocal confirmada. Iniciando a descida do protofato simbiótico.  
  
1.1.9 Do tecto começou a descer uma espécie de enorme cápsula rodeada por fios e grossos cabos. Várias placas de metal desceram também, ligadas à cápsula por meios hidráulicos. Quando finalmente aquele aglomerado tecnológico tocou no chão, Jun começou a encaminhar-se para ele.  
  
1.1.10 Jun: Obrigado LAB.  
  
1.1.11 Voz sintética: De nada Jun, quando quiseres iniciar o processo de simbiose avisa.  
  
1.1.12 Jun: Ok.  
  
Zara e Bruno aproximaram-se também do estranho engenho. Visto de perto, era mais fácil de descrever: Era um enorme cápsula cilíndrica de cor branca rodeada por centenas de milhares de fios e cabos que desapareciam no tecto. Jun chegou-se perto da cápsula e pressionou um botão amarelo-baço. Imediatamente, a parte superior da cápsula desliza para a esquerda revelando um interior mesmo à justa de Jun. Esta colocou-se na cápsula, ficando com as pernas escondidas dentro de um suporte metálico da capsula.  
  
Jun: Preparem-se, à primeira vez é capaz de fazer um pouco de impressão.  
  
E ela tinha razão. Após ter dado ordem ao computador para iniciar a simbiose, vários fios negros com uma espécie de engenho metálico na ponta surgiram na cápsula e rastejaram até aos orifícios do fato e começaram a entrar, penetrando na carne, embrenhando-se nos ossos de Jun. Esta não parecia incomodada, já devia estar habituada. Num só segundo, os olhos de Jun mudaram do normal ambarino para azul-electrico com quatro traços dourados que rodavam à volta da Íris. Após alguns segundos, Jun respondeu com um traço de metal na voz.  
  
Jun: É assim que eu controlo o LAB, com a minha mente e o meu corpo. Ao principio era arrepiante, mas agora não há problema.  
  
Luis: Bem me parecia! Vocês Gaienses estão mais avançados do que eu esperava. Já descobriram as maravilhas da biomecânica e da bioelectrónica.  
  
Jun: Na verdade é um protótipo que o Icyt construiu.  
  
Zara: Impressionante!  
  
Bruno: Espera aí, ele construiu isto à mão?!  
  
Jun: Yup.  
  
Bruno: Damn! Que trabalhão!  
  
Jun: Bem, o que fazemos agora?  
  
Zara: Destruímos o canhão Terra.  
  
Jun: Ok.  
  
A cápsula voltou a fechar-se e os sete monitores começaram a mostrar vários dados sobre a nave, Jun, etc. Em pleno ar, um enorme e fino ecrã surgiu mostrando uma clara imagem do exterior. Mesmo em frente estava a estranha plataforma com as torres cristalinas. Ao lado do primeiro ecrã gigante flutuante, surgiu um segundo mais pequeno completamente branco com as palavras "Canhões CID 1((93 --- A Carregar" e por debaixo uma barra que se ia enchendo de azul.  
  
Jun: Canhões carregados.  
  
Zara: Disparar!  
  
Jun: Alerta! Forma de vida não identificada presente no local. Iniciar protocolo 044593.  
  
Zara: ? Que raio...?  
  
Bruno: Um demónio Almera.  
  
Zara: Dispensar protocolo, disparar.  
  
Jun: Ok Zara.  
  
Milhões de feixes vermelho fogo embateram no canhão Terra, provocando a sua total destruição.  
  
Zara: Missão cumprida.  
  
Jun: Alerta! Forma de vida não identificada a dirigir-se a uma velocidade de 30m/s em direcção ao LAB. ETA (Expected Time of Arrival) 60 segundos.  
  
Zara: Damn! Deve ser o tal demónio. Jun, põe o LAB em piloto automático e vem ter comigo ao exterior do LAB. Bruno, vem comigo.  
  
Zara e Bruno subiram rapidamente para a superfície do LAB. Mesmo a tempo para ouvirem as sirenes disparar no interior. Segundos depois de dado o alarme, a forma de vida não identificada surge em frente deles, ao mesmo tempo chega Jun. A forma de vida era, como esperado, mais um demónio Almera. Mas este era diferente de todos os outros. Em geral, todos os Almera usavam uma armadura ou vestes negras com o seu símbolo: Um quarto crescente negro com uma espada vermelha por trás e asas demoníacas a saírem do punho, mas este usava uma armadura branca com várias placas de metal imbutidas e tinha a cabeça coberta por um capacete branco com cinco espinhos na cabeça e um visor vermelho. Tinha também duas asas diferentes: uma parecida com a de um cisne com plumas brancas e uma outra composta por contornos dourados e pequenas penas translúcidas. No peito tinha desenhado o símbolo da família Almera, mas as asas negras demoníacas foram substituídas por uma dourada e outra branca. Tinha embainhada um espada e trazia uma metralhadora cinzenta às costas. Zara olhou para Bruno e, para seu grande espanto, estava mais pálido do que o costume, parecia receoso de algo.  
  
Zara: O que tens Bruno?  
  
Bruno: Ele...ele...  
  
Demónio: Há muito tempo Bruno.  
  
Havia na voz do demónio um traço de metal e rouquidão.  
  
Bruno: Mas tu estavas... Não pode ser!  
  
Demónio: Já devias saber que a morte não tem significado para nós, Terra criou-nos a nós em primeiro. Deu-nos a honra de ser-mos os primeiros humanos. Pensavas que Ela deixaria o seu Adão morrer?  
  
Bruno: ---  
  
Zara: Mas o que...  
  
Demónio: Então. Não me apresentas à tua amiga? Não apresentas o teu pai?  
  
Zara: ?  
  
Bruno: Zara, este é Adam Almera...o meu pai.  
  
Adam: Exactamente. Eu sou Adam Almera, o primeiro humano alguma vez criado em Luna!  
  
Bruno: Mas tu devias estar morto! Como é que...?  
  
Adam: Hahahaha! Não tens olhos? Não vês a maravilha da tecnologia Lunar em acção? Bioengenharia Mecânica, Engenharia Genética, Recuperação de Tecidos e com uma ajuda de Terra, recuperação da alma.  
  
Bruno: ---  
  
Adam: Meu filho, tu foste Caim, o meu orgulho. Mas tornaste-te um Abel coração de manteiga! Não vês que estás no lado errado? O teu dever é lutar por Luna!  
  
Bruno: Pai! Terra não nos ama! Ela só quer ganhar esta guerra para abandonar Luna e voltar a reina sobre este planeta! E quando ela o fizer, todos os humanos iram morrer!  
  
Adam: Mas se os ajudares, Terra também deixará de existir e nós morreremos na mesma.  
  
Bruno: ---  
  
Zara: Já vais ver!  
  
Bruno: Não Zara, "sigh" não temos hipótese nenhuma.  
  
Zara: ?  
  
Bruno: Ele é muito mais poderoso do que qualquer um de nós.  
  
Jun: O que queres dizer com isso?  
  
Bruno: Ele é um semi-Vital.  
  
Jun: O quê?  
  
Adam: Terra precisava de criar seres superiores aos humanos, para que pudessem derrotar o Escolhido de Gaia, por isso criou-me a mim, Adam Almera, filho de Terra e pai dos seus filhos.  
  
Jun: E os Humanos?  
  
Adam: Essa raça inferior? Bah, não me importo com eles. Mas Terra precisava deles e não podia ter uma raça só de Demónios, ela precisa dos Humanos. Talvez se tenha apegado a eles, quem sabe?  
  
Bruno: E o que estás aqui a fazer? A obedecer a Terra?  
  
Adam: Não, eu vim porque quis. Quis ver a tão famosa Sanktaz, ver se é tão forte como o seu irmão, Gabriel.  
  
Sentia-se agora um leve tom de desprezo embrulhado com mel na voz de Adam conforme referia Zara e Gabriel.  
  
Zara: Então vieste lutar comigo?  
  
Adam: Sim, pode-se dizer que sim.  
  
Zara assume pose de batalha: Então vamos a isso!  
  
Zara invoca a espada Vital e, com um golpe que parecia certeiro, atinge o ar. Uma forte pancada atinge-a na nuca.  
  
Adam : Vá, tens de ser mais rápida.  
  
Zara: ARRRRRRRRRHHHHH!  
  
Zara aumenta o seu poder ao máximo. Fios de energia galopam a superfície inclinada do LAB.  
  
Jun: Não podemos ficar aqui.  
  
Bruno: Tens razão, vamos voltar.  
  
Adam: Já vais tão cedo Bruno?  
  
Zara: Deixa-os em paz!  
  
E lança-se de novo ao ataque. Esferas de energia dourada e prateada voavam pelo ar e o silvo das lâminas perdia-se nos pequenos montes que sulcavam a paisagem. Zara desferia golpes cada vez mais violentos e pequenos borrifos de sangue começavam a espirrar da armadura de Adam.  
  
Com um golpe de espada, Adam lança Zara para o lado oposto da improvisada arena voadora e saca da enorme metralhadora. Zara prepara o escudo electromagnético mesmo antes de Adam premir o gatilho. Mas o inacreditável acontece, as balas trespassam Zara, derramando sangue na superfície azul do LAB. AS feridas sararam ao mesmo tempo que se abriram, mas Zara continuava espantada.  
  
Zara: Como...  
  
Adam: Surpreendida? O electromagnetismo não tem efeito em aço temperado, portanto as minhas balas são imunes ao teu escudo.  
  
Zara sorria.  
  
Adam: Porque te ris? Não temes a morte?  
  
Zara: hahahaha.  
  
Adam: -!-  
  
Zara: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AH AH AH! Tu pretendes matar-me?  
  
Adam: Estava nos meus planos, sim.  
  
Zara ria-se descontroladamente.  
  
Adam: O que tem tanta graça??  
  
Zara: Eu sou um Vital! Esperas vir aqui matar-me com essas armas insignificantes? Eu sou o Escolhido, por amor de Gaia! Tu nem vens referido na Profecia!  
  
Adam: Mas...  
  
Zara: Eu posso matar-te, isso sim. Eu tenho o poder de te destruir de tal maneira que nem Terra te salvará. Não sei se já notaste, mas estás em território de Gaia, se te matar, a tua energia vital ficará a vaguear inconscientemente até se dissipar como ar.  
  
Adam: By Terra! The girl is right. How couldn't I see this before? What close my eyes? Was Bruno right? Am I just a pawn in Terra's Hands?  
  
Zara: It is not yet too late, you can free yourself from Terra's control.  
  
Adam: Are you trying to put me on your side?  
  
Zara: No, that's your decision. My offer is to free you from Terra's control.  
  
Adam: I, I don't know what to do, I...  
  
Zara aproxima-se de Adam com a espada recolhida. Coloca-lha a mão no ombro e segreda-lhe ao ouvido.  
  
Zara: To choose. That's the meaning of freedom. Sometimes it is hard and painful. But is our right, as living beings, to live our lives. It doesn't matter how, just... live life!  
  
Adam: ---  
  
Zara: Everyone has their own destiny to fullfil. Some will fullfil their destiny in the shadows of history, others play na important role in the universe's destiny. It is my destiny ti release the Universe from Terra's existense. I don't know how, but I must continue anyway.  
  
Adam: If the prophecy says that your fate is to defeat Terra and Terra's destiny is to lose, why does she even bothers fighting? Why doesn't she just quits?  
  
Zara: The prophecy is just an answer, an answer to one question: How to defeat Terra? Do you understand? It is just a course of action, not actual fate.  
  
Adam: You have convinced me, help me to release myself from Terra.  
  
Zara: Come with me, quickly!  
  
Zara e Adam voltaram para dentro do LAB. Zara informou Bruno e Jun de tudo e voltaram para a FDG-00 onde Icyt, por instruções de Zara, tinha estado a construir um engenho muito especial.  
  
No dia seguinte, estavam todos reunidos no laboratório onde Icyt tinha construído uma estranha máquina que servia para libertar Adam do domínio de Terra. No centro da sala estava a suposta máquina: era uma câmara cilíndrica rodeada de ecrã transparentes e flutuantes. Icyt abriu as portas da câmara e convidou todos a entrar. Era completamente forrada a Neowank e tinha no centro Adam que estava deitado verticalmente numa marquesa, a dormir. Tinha centenas de fios que encaixavam na armadura e terminavam nas paredes. O chão estava com uma espécie de nevoeiro que dava até aos joelhos de Zara. As asas de Adam deviam estar recolhidas, pois não se encontravam à vista.  
  
Icyt mete a mão ao bolso da bata e retirou de dentro cinco provetas cheias de um liquido cor de mel até às bordas.  
  
Luis: Mas isso é...!  
  
Icyt: Exacto meu caro Luis! Cinco doses da formula Pandora! O que eu vou fazer é retirar toda a energia Intak de Terra presente no seu corpo e substitui-la por Intak de Gaia.  
  
Mykaella: Parece bastante simples.  
  
Icyt: Ya, e aproveito e recolho amostras de energia Intak Terra, pode vir a ser-nos útil.  
  
Lilim: Bem, eu e os outros vamos voltar para o Hades. O nosso lugar não é aqui. Aproveitamos e conhecemos Gaia, parece ser muito maior que Luna.  
  
Bruno: Mas, quem vai conduzir?  
  
Uriel: Eu.  
  
Bruno: Mas sempre disseste que aquilo te fazia impressão!  
  
Uriel: Mas tem de ser. Eu não gosto de os sentir entranharem-se nos músculos, mas alguém tem de o pilotar, e eu sou o único piloto, além de ti, que sabe como o Hades funciona.  
  
Jun: O Hades pilota-se como um protofato?  
  
Bruno: Sim, é a tecnologia de ponta em Luna.  
  
Icyt: E eu usei-a no LAB. Bem, está na hora.  
  
Icyt aproximou-se de um dos ecrãs flutuantes e tocou nele. Imediatamente, as portas laterais da capsula fecharam-se com um som de sucção. De seguida colocou as cinco provetas douradas numa consola adjacente à capsula e voltou a tocar levemente num dos ecrãs flutuante. Um som arrepiante inundou a sala ao mesmo tempo que laivos dourados e prateados chocavam contra as portas da cápsula. Zara observava em silêncio enquanto, uma a uma, as provetas se esvaziavam e um outro conjunto se enchia no lado oposto da enorme máquina. Cerca de dez minutos depois, a máquina parara e pequenos fios de vapor começavam a escorrer de pequenas fissuras ocultas. Icyt aproximou-se e recolheu os cinco frascos cheios de um liquido prateado ofuscante que deslizava com a fluidez de chumbo derretido. Agitava-os levemente na mão e depois colocou-os no bolso da bata.  
  
Icyt: Já está. Agora ele irá ficar na enfermaria até se restabelecer.  
  
Zara: Ok. Faltam agora seis semanas até ao fim do ano. – Zara suspira e coloca as mãos nas ancas – Iremos invadir Luna com o propósito de destruir Terra. Não sei como o faremos, mas Bruno vem de lá e sabe das defesas. Eu e ele iremos estudar um plano de ataque. Quanto ao resto de vós, divirtam-se. Pode ser a vossa ultima vez, quem sabe... Uma reunião será marcada na ultima semana. Boa Sorte!  
  
Após saírem da sala foram cada um para seu lado. Zara dirigiu-se para o seu escritório e sentou-se na cadeira, a descansar. Após breves reflexões, subiu até à superfície e entrou num EVA Speedster. Ligou o piloto automático. Destino: Harashna, Mungal.  
  
Enquanto Zara ia visitar Lorde Locker um enorme acontecimento estava a ser preparado por todos na FDG-00. Sob a direcção de Hima e Icyt o Salão do 500º piso era reenfeitado, redecorado e remobilado para albergar a enorme festa de aniversário para Zara. Os representantes de cada espécie e governantes de diversos Reinos, Impérios e Territórios foram convidados. Sessenta chefes de cozinha de todo o mundo preparavam uma ementa que de certo agradaria a todos os gostos, mesmo os mais peculiares. Jun tinha convidado uma serie de convidados não muito usuais como Elfos e Unicórnios enquanto Icyt convidara grande parte dos governantes mundiais.  
  
Zara sobrevoava a cordilheira sob a qual estava a reconstruída Harashna. O EVA apunhalou as nuvens e desceu até ao Portões de Harashna. Eram um enorme sistemas de arcos cobertos por estalactites e estalagmites no interior e que apenas o atravessando, alguma nave conseguiria entrar em Harashna. Zara parou em frente da enorme porta em forma de retina, que estava de momento fechada, e desceu do EVA. Aproximou-se da escotilha vermelha e bateu. Do outro lado respondeu uma voz masculina.  
  
Voz: Quem é?  
  
Zara: Zara De Locker.  
  
Imediatamente a escotilha abriu-se e um homem alto e robusto envergando uma armadura cor de salmão saltou para fora com inexplicável entusiasmo.  
  
Homem: Menina Zara!  
  
Zara: Jack Rashnock? Há quanto tempo!  
  
Jack: Estou muito contente de a ver. E como cresceu! Já é uma mulher.  
  
Zara: Obrigado. Posso entrar?  
  
Jack: Mazé claro Menina! Eu vou já abrir o portão.  
  
Zara: Obrigado.  
  
Jack: Deixe estar o EVA, o pessoal do Departamento Técnico já o vai estacionar na sub-cave.  
  
Zara: Obrigado.  
  
Zara entrou num extenso corredor acizentado que terminava numa espessa porta metálica. Para além dessa porta situava-se a Cidade Fronteiriça de Harashna, o maior posto fronteiriço de Gaia. A cidade situava-se dento de um semicírculo de metal que a protegia dos rigores montanhosos e que simulava o céu exterior através de magia. A cidade era atravessada por um pequeno rio artificial chamado Mebe Lang que significa simplesmente "Meu Rio" em Elfico. As casas são pequenas e, ao contrário das antigas em forma de pequenas domas ovais, de aspecto bastante pitoresco com os telhados em telha laranja ou negra e as paredes caiadas de branco ou azul. No centro da cidade situava-se um pequeno castelo azul com apenas um torreão que quase tocava o céu artificial. O castelo ainda estava em reconstrução na face norte, onde se situava o portão principal. Portanto os acessos ao interior tinham que ser feitos através de uma simples porta de madeira grossa na frente sul. Zara entrou no castelo e perguntou a uma criada Kulinga onde estava Lorde Locker, ela respondeu-lhe que este estava no seu escritório, no topo da torre. Boa! Mesmo o que Zara precisava: subir mil e poucos degraus até ao topo do torreão. Mas tinha que ser. E mesmo assim, um pouco de força Intak para ajudar a subir nunca magoou ninguém. Utilizando os seus poderes, Zara viu-se em frente a uma porta de madeira que dava acesso ao escritório em menos de nada. Zara bateu à porta e ouviu um "entre!" abafado pela espessura desta. Abriu a porta e encontrou-se numa divisão preenchida estantes de livros multicolores com uma pequena secretária em frente a uma janela de pedra por onde entrava uma jovem brisa que ameaçava varrer os indefesos papeis da secretária a qualquer momento. Nessa secretária estava sentado um homem de cabelo cinzento-prata curto, curvado sobre um livro vermelho a rabiscar algo com a sua pena branca e preta.  
  
Zara: Mestre?  
  
O homem endireitou-se e virou-se para Zara.  
  
Locker: Zara! Que bom ver-te! Senta-te aqui.  
  
Zara: Já há tantos anos mestre.  
  
Locker: É verdade... três anos... como tu cresceste!  
  
Zara: Tive tantas saudades suas. Houve alturas em que não sabia o que fazer e... tive tanto medo!  
  
Locker abraçando-a: Pronto, pronto...  
  
Zara: Mestre, está quase na altura da invasão. Não quer ir para a base no Árctico? Estará mais seguro lá.  
  
Locker: Não. De facto, uma vento ominoso cobre os céus, mas não posso ir.  
  
Zara: Porquê?!  
  
Locker: Tenho que completar as minhas pesquisas.  
  
Zara: Mas afinal, o que andou a pesquisar estes anos todos?  
  
Locker: Queres mesmo saber? Muito bem. Durante mais de trinta anos dediquei a minha vida à ciência e aos estudos mágicos. No ano 110dS, eu e um amigo meu começamos a investigar os Vitais. Reunimos bastantes dados através de antigos documentos espalhados pelo mundo. Em 188dS, o meu colega decidiu começar uma pesquisa mais do que puramente de recolha de dados. Ele queria mexer com os Vitais através da ciência, ele ia entrar num território no qual nenhum mortal estava destinado a entrar. Ele era Midisui e vinha de uma família bastante rica e portanto tinha todas as posses para construir um laboratório. E assim fez. Comprou um terreno agrícola no Império das Florestas do Oriente e lá construiu um complexo laboratorial bastante eficaz e de médias dimensões. Ele convidou-me várias vezes para me juntar a ele. Eu, claro, recusei. Tinha outros assuntos em mente, um deles era claro, tu. Segundo a profecia, tu devias estar quase a nascer e isso alegrava-me e ao mesmo tempo atemorizava-me. O meu caro colega tinha ficado obcecado com a sua pesquisa e eu temia que ele pudesse tentar vir raptar-te para as suas loucas experiências. Ele tinha ficado demente e tinha exposto o seu próprio filho a uma substância a que ele chamava Pandora. Felizmente, ele nunca tentou nada e tu ficaste em segurança no meu castelo. Mas creio que ele tenha roubado um dos cacos do teu ovo.  
  
Zara: Mestre! O seu colega não se chamava Lokust?  
  
Locker: Sim, de facto o seu nome era Alphred Kolmoz Lokust. Conheceste-o?  
  
Zara: Não, mas conheço o seu filho.  
  
Locker: O pequeno Luis?  
  
Zara: Sim, ele era o comandante supremo da FDG-2 mas depois extinguiu-a e juntou-se a nós.  
  
Locker: Sim... um bom rapaz, ao contrário do pai. Suponho que haja uma rapariga a acompanha-lo?  
  
Zara: Sim, Loire Cardinal.  
  
Locker: Exactamente, a filha de Melchior Cardinal.  
  
Zara: Ela também tomou a formula Pandora.  
  
Locker: Sim, Lokust e Melchior eram amigos. Durante uns tempos Melchior confiou a sua filha a Lokust. Na mente retorcida de Lokust aquela era uma oportunidade única! Um dragão mesmo ali á mão para testar a formula Pandora. Era inevitável...  
  
Zara: Mas isso agora não interessa. Se esteve sempre ligado a mim mentalmente, já deve saber mais sobre os Vitais do que eu.  
  
Locker: Em teoria sim, mas ainda há muito que desvendar. Por exemplo: quantos Vitais existem ao certo? Onde estão? São só algumas das questões que me povoam a mente diariamente.  
  
Zara: Sim. Vejo que conseguiu reconstruir Harashna.  
  
Locker: Sim, Harashna está agora completamente reconstruída. Está na hora de a devolver a Fayan.  
  
Kai: Não creio ser necessário.  
  
Zara: Kai? O que fazes aqui?  
  
Locker: Lorde Kai, é uma honra recebe-lo em Harashna.  
  
Kai: A honra de o ter aqui, tomando conta da minha cidade é totalmente minha.  
  
Locker: Mas temo ser tempo de entregar a cidade ao recomposto Lorde Fayan.  
  
Kai: Sim, mas não largará Harashna por completo.  
  
Zara: Que tens em mente Kai?  
  
Kai: Seria do meu maior agrado que Lorde Locker assumisse o cargo de Imperador de Mungal.  
  
Locker: Claro, será um honra para mim cuidar temporariamente do seu reino.  
  
Kai:...para sempre.  
  
Locker: Desculpe?!  
  
Kai: Mungal já teve 500 anos sob o jugo da família D'Kai, está na hora de passar o testamento.  
  
Zara: Uau.  
  
Locker: Muito bem, serei então Imperador de Mungal e soberano das terras de Zagada.  
  
Kai: Então o reino crescerá.  
  
Zara: Então Kai, novidades?  
  
Kai: Não, só cá vim para transmitir a minha decisão a Lorde Locker.  
  
Zara: E se Lorde Locker tivesse recusado, o que faria?  
  
Kai: Pensava delegar o poder a Simeon ou a Keiser.  
  
Locker: Ambos boas escolhas.  
  
Zara: O tempo urge e importantes decisões devem ser tomadas. Esperava que a minha estada em Harashna tivesse sido mais longa, mas muito há ainda por delinear.  
  
Locker: Haverá sempre lugar para ti.  
  
Zara: Vamos Kai?  
  
Kai: Adeus, Imperador Locker.  
  
Locker: Que Gaia vos proteja!  
  
Zara: Eu sei que sim.  
  
  
  
FDG-00, 24h depois...  
  
Zara já tinha delineado o plano com todos os SOT. Um dia antes do fim do ano, toda a força de ataque de Gaia invadiria Luna durante a noite enquanto Zara, Luis, Bruno e Jun entrariam no castelo. Os restantes membros da SOT combateriam os Demónios presentes em Miriam e nos arredores.  
  
Nessa tarde Zara caminhava pelos corredores desertos da base (fora concedida uma licença até ao dia 27 de Dezembro a todos os soldados) quando se cruzou com Drago no corredor.  
  
Zara: Olá, o que fazes?  
  
Drago: Andava à tua procura.  
  
Zara: Porquê?  
  
Drago: Temos problemas.  
  
Zara:?  
  
Drago: Segue-me!  
  
Entraram os dois no elevador e desceram até ao 500º andar. Saíram e ao fundo do silencioso corredor azulado, Drago empurrou uma gigantesca porta dupla de uma madeira lustrosa e brilhante com maçanetas em ouro encaixada num arco gótico em pedra de mármore. No interior Zara viu algo inesquecível: duas filas de inúmeras pessoas de feições e vestes diferentes, algumas nem eram pessoas! Todos lhe desejavam um "FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!!".  
  
Uma longa mesa em forma de 0 estava coberta por uma toalha de linho branco e resplandecente e por cima da toalha...comida! Montes de diversas iguarias. Enormes faixas verdes e prateadas ou vermelhas e douradas saudavam Zara com a mesma frase: "Feliz Aniversário Zara". Depois de cantados os parabéns sentaram-se todos na mesa ficando Zara sentada no topo norte. Enquanto conversavam Zara observou os vários intervenientes na festa. Reparou que estava sentada à mesa uma mulher de cabelo prateado que reflectia os flamejantes candelabros do tecto como um espelho, tinha a pele azul-acizentada e os olhos cor de carvão incandescente. Vestia uma armadura dourada mesclada violeta e um largo cinto de couro com uma fiada de brilhantes. Logo ao lado dela estava uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, de tez morena e os olhos vermelhos brilhantes que vestia um longo vestido negro com os punhos rendilhados a purpura que acompanhava um homem de estatura média para o alto que envergava uma camisa de cetim branco com um pequeno folho na gola com uma pérola dourada pregada, os olhos verde- amarelados do homem cruzaram-se com os de Zara e, erguendo uma taça cheia de um liquido vermelho escuro, sorriu-lhe mostrando os seus caninos superiores e inferiores bastante longos e aguçados. Tinha a pele muito pálida e os lábios muito vermelhos.  
  
Zara preparava-se para comer quando alguém lhe pousou uma mão enorme no ombro. Olhou para cima e vislumbrou uma criatura que apenas tinha visto em livros antigos: Um Drifo. Era um leão de 2.5m que caminhava recto como uma pessoa. O corpo era coberto de uma suave pelugem castanha avermelhada, tinha os olhos de um azul claro, quase branco, uma forte juba negra e um par de descomunais asas verdes. Os braços eram longos e fortes com garras negras na ponta dos dedos. A estranha criatura falou com voz profunda, mas meiga.  
  
Drifo: É um prazer conhece-la finalmente Lorde Zara.  
  
Zara: Igualmente... como se chama?  
  
Drifo: Rortabb, filho de Paltabb, Rei e Senhor dos Drifos do Ocidente.  
  
Zara: Muito prazer. Espero que aprecie este banquete.  
  
Rortabb: Obrigado. Esperava poder auxiliar na invasão, mas já me informaram que não será possível.  
  
Zara: Infelizmente não, mas obrigado na mesma.  
  
Rortabb: Devo retirar-me para apreciar este magnifico banquete. Já provou os Slasta?  
  
Slasta era uma espécie de salada de vários legumes temperada com pedaços de carne marinada e alho. Zara olhou de relance para o sujeito dos olhos verde-amarelados que parecia evitar ao máximo os diversos pratos de Slasta espalhados pela enorme mesa.  
  
Rortabb: Sim, não me admire que ele não goste. Os da laia dele morrem com a combinação de vitaminas e minerais do alho.  
  
Zara: Mas ele não é Midimano?  
  
Rortabb: Não Comandante Zara, ele é um Vampiro de Alta Casta. Não se nota muita diferença entre um Midimano e um deles, pois não? E a jovem a seu lado é uma de Média Casta, fruto de um Vampiro e de um Midi. São considerados inferiores na sua estrutura social. Felizmente não estão aqui Vampiros "a sério" como eu os considero.  
  
Zara: Parece ser muito sábio.  
  
Rortabb: Sábio não, menina. Experimentado na vida, é o que me costumam chamar. Sabe, ser sábio não é saber muito de um assunto mas sim, um pouco de muitos.  
  
Com uma leve vénia, Rortabb despede-se. Zara começa, finalmente, a comer. Provou de quase todos os pratos excepto a Lulamall (Peixes, crustáceos e cefalópodes crus, cortados em pedaços e misturados com algas verdes e castanhas), o Kukdûm (casca de diversas árvores mergulhadas em molho de seiva e hidromel), a Paella di Palla (Palha com azeite e pedaços de choco frito...essencialmente) e a estranhíssima beberagem chamada de Blaade da qual não bebeu pois conhecia a linguagem das Trevas falada por algumas espécies demoníacas e Blaade significava Sangue em Gaian Comum.  
  
Depois do banquete o convívio começou. Zara levantou-se e, mesmo à sua frente, surgiu o Vampiro de Alta Casta.  
  
Vampiro de Alta Casta: Que enorme prassser tenho em conhessser donssela tão bela.  
  
Zara: Lasta date nunum itas mik larrkorûm (Vejo que não tem prática na minha língua).  
  
Vampiro de Alta Casta: Nun nuri sak Seer Lazotek, Seer ind Seerer ow Norf Nosferatus (O meu nome é Lorde Lazotek, Lorde e Senhor dos Vampiros do Norte).  
  
Zara: Ja sperat date ta Seerer farratat rurmall wit date fias (Eu espero que o Senhor se esteja a divertir na festa).  
  
Lazotek: Da, da! Izz tutt dyvefunn (Sim, sim! É muito divertida).  
  
Zara: Lerdône muá, ja masht mull zenforre ku vull canvéy (Desculpe-me, mas tenho de cumprimentar os outros convidados).  
  
Lazotek: Mut corpa, êt ta deppo vílkómê om ja kaça (Mas claro, você será bem-vinda na minha casa).  
  
Zara: Tutt nerk (Muito obrigado).  
  
Lazotek: Dyvefunn ja ( Divirta-se).  
  
Zara: Ikúllmant (Igualmente).  
  
Afinal, os vampiros nem eram assim tão maus. Não eram nada como as antigas lendas. Mas a que se referia Lorde Rortabb quando referia os "verdadeiros Vampiros"? Às 20:00 iniciou-se o jantar e de seguida um baile. Zara subiu rapidamente ao seu quarto e trocou o seu uniforme por um longo vestido de cetim vermelho sem costas decorado com rendas nos punhos e no decote, voltou a descer e ia a entrar no baile quando a mulher dos cabelos prateados surgiu das sombras, surpreendendo-a.  
  
Mulher: Boa noite menina Zara.  
  
Zara: Que susto me pregou! Boa noite, o que deseja? Porque não está no baile?  
  
Mulher: O meu nome é Melléllin Slatmar, filha de Kulléllin Slatmar e de Mellun Guryél. Queria falar consigo.  
  
Zara: Esteja á vontade Melléllin.  
  
Melléllin: Chame-me Mel. Não haverá lugar mais privado?  
  
Zara: Claro, siga-me.  
  
Desceram ambas até à sala de comando que estava fria, silenciosa e deserta. Mel e Zara sentaram-se em frente uma á outra nas cadeiras das longas consolas de controlo que se estendiam de parede a parede em degraus como se fossem escadas de gigantes.  
  
Mel meteu a mão ao uma pequena bolsa de cabedal que trazia a tiracolo e retirou de lá uma estrela de oito pontas em marfim coberto de runas élficas e decorado com um símbolo em alto relevo em cada uma das pontas das estrelas figurando uma folha verde, uma gota de água azul, um losango cinzento aço, três linhas levemente onduladas de cor branca, uma chama vermelha, um sol dourado e uma lua negra. A estrela de marfim estava decorada com pequenos brilhantes em linha e tinha uma esfera de vidro translúcida com um triângulo muito branco coberto de símbolos desconhecidos, multicolores e de forma elegante e fina que girava aleatoriamente como que suspenso no espaço.  
  
Mel entregou a estranha estrela a Zara que a segurou em ambas as mãos. No instante em que tocou na estrela, o triângulo branco fez um movimento súbito e começou a girar no mesmo plano que os símbolos que começaram a brilhar suavemente em cada uma das suas cores enquanto as runas brilhavam, como que lidas, em dourado.  
  
Mel: O Slitouriên voltou à mão do seu mestre.  
  
Zara: Slitouriên? Isso é élfico para Estrela de Gaia  
  
Mel: Esse artefacto foi confiado aos Elfos para que defendessem Gaia até à chegada do escolhido.  
  
Zara: Este objecto protegeu Gaia durante anos?  
  
Mel: Sim, o Slitouriên é um objecto capaz de manipular as mais extremas forças de Gaia para proteger o planeta dos ataques de Terra. Agora deve voltar para as mãos do Escolhido para que o use da melhor maneira.  
  
Zara: Obrigado.  
  
Mel: Mas existe algo mais que lhe devo entregar, em nome do meu povo.  
  
A jovem elfo busca novamente o interior da bolsa e retira de lá um pequeno anel dourado e simples que ofereceu a Zara.  
  
Mel: Este é o anel Mifurnû. Com ele poderá atravessar as mais sólidas paredes e tornar-se imperceptível sob o mais claro e radioso céu.  
  
Zara: O anel do Espião, Mifurnû. Compreendo. Aposto que será muito útil.  
  
Mel: Menina Zara, eu sei que é um Vital e como tal, imortal. Mas Terra tem poderes nunca antes vistos. Os Vitais têm o poder de moldar a realidade circundante a seu bel-prazer. A Menina ainda é jovem. Não compare 19 anos a milénios e milénios de vivência.  
  
Zara: Prometo que terei cuidado. Mas devemos voltar para a festa, já devem sentir a nossa falta.  
  
Mel: Adeus Menina, espero voltar a vê-la.  
  
Zara: Ckim Shlálam! (Que os ventos a protejam).  
  
Mel: Touriên Shlálam! (Que Gaia a proteja).  
  
Zara subiu para a festa, mas nunca mais voltou a ter noticias de Mel. A festa estava animada e os convidados dançavam animadamente ao som de uma rápida musica. Ao entrar, Zara foi de novo abordada por um desconhecido. Desta vez era um rapaz de aparência jovem de tez branca como a neve e de cabelos cinzentos claros. O rapaz estava como que rodeado por uma aura brilhante que iluminava até os recantos mais escuros. Envergando vestes simples de cor negra, o rapaz dirigiu-se a Zara sem mexer os lábios e no entanto, com uma voz audível e que ecoava.  
  
Rapaz: ~ Parabéns Zara ~.  
  
Zara: Obrigado, quem é o senhor?  
  
Rapaz: ~ O meu nome é Numa Tracker, capitão dos terceiros Guardiões dos cofres Midisui. Venho dar-lhe este presente como prenda de aniversário ~.  
  
O estranho rapaz entregou-lhe três ampolas de vidro adamantino cheias de um estranho liquido que circulava suavemente por todas as cores do arco- íris.  
  
Zara: O que é isto?  
  
Numa: ~ Isso é sangue de unicórnio, tem a propriedade de ressuscitar pessoas que não estejam mortas há mais de um dia. Não se preocupe, como foi dado voluntariamente está livre de maldições ~.  
  
Zara: Muito obrigado.  
  
Numa: ~ Rorobor tak raztat Nunikorn zat bunka Xizenun (É meu dever como Unicórnio ajudar o Escolhido) ~.  
  
Zara: Nunikorn?! (Unicórnio?!)  
  
Numa: ~ Sim, é graças a um encantamento que assumo esta forma Midi ~.  
  
Zara: A magia e encantamento dos animais sagrados que li em tempos nos livros, não se comparam á magnificência da realidade.  
  
Numa: ~ Os livros são feitos de palavras e essas, dificilmente deixam transparecer as emoções e o real esplendor da magia e engenho real. Os livros não são mais que uma triste e fraca imitação da realidade ~.  
  
Zara: A sabedoria dos mais saibos Elfos na boca da mais bela criatura.  
  
Numa: ~ Gentis palavras vindas de uma gentil dama. Existirá maior tesouro á face de Gaia? Nem mesmo os incontáveis tesouros que guardo seriam comparáveis! ~.  
  
Zara: A arte das palavras sopra nas bocas dos Unicórnios. Mas diga-me, está a gostar da festa?  
  
Numa: ~ Sim, sim. Nunca assisti tais banquetes nem na corte do Rei Teflonn Searcher II, O Casco de Diamante, rei dos Unicórnios! ~  
  
Zara: Então trabalha nos Cofres Midisui. Suponho que em Jinha.  
  
Numa: ~ Sim, perto de Jisi-Yichunga, Porquê? ~  
  
Zara: O apelido Ima Wyze diz-lhe alguma coisa?  
  
Numa: ~ Mas claro! A família Ima Wyze é uma das mais ricas de todos os Midisui. Foram aliás, eles que fundaram os Cofres, há já muito tempo atrás, no tempo em que eu acabara de entrar como recruta para os Guardiões dos Cofres. Aliás, o Imperador de Jinha pertence à família Ima Wyze. ~  
  
Zara: O Imperador tem filhos?  
  
Numa: ~ Sim, uma filha. A princesa Milla Ima Wyze. ~  
  
Zara: Já ouviu falar de Icyt Ima Wyze?  
  
Numa: ~ Claro, é o filho de Nímbër Ima Wyze, irmão do Imperador, Lorde Naykall Ima Wyze. ~  
  
Zara: Muito obrigado Lorde Numa.  
  
Numa: ~ O prazer foi todo meu. ~  
  
O elegante Numa despediu-se e embrenhou-se na multidão de convidados que inundava o enorme salão. Zara juntou-se á festa, fazendo par com Simeon que trajava de manto lilás e dourado.  
  
Eram já altas horas da madrugada quando os convidados se começaram a despedir de Zara e de seus companheiros. Um a um, os convidados entravam nos seus diversos transportes. Era já raiar do dia no Árctico quando os últimos se despediram de Zara. Um deles foi Lorde Lazotek que entrou numa carruagem negra atrelada a doze cavalos negros com os olhos vermelho- sangue. A sua acompanhante ia a conduzir. Antes de fechar a porta negra de janelas cobertas, ainda dirigiu umas ultimas palavras a Zara:  
  
Lazotek: Menina, verá que lhe deixei um pressente muito esspecial, use-o com precaução, é a mais poderosa arma em toda a Gaia!  
  
Zara agradeceu e Lazotek fechou a porta. Com um som muitíssimo agudo, os cavalos negros partiam em direcção ao mar, não deixando pegadas na neve e, embrenhando-se num súbito nevoeiro, desapareceram por completo. Em jeitos de vampiro, Zara deitara-se com os primeiros raios de sol.  
  
Era já de tarde quando Zara se levantou. Mal abriu os olhos deparou com um monte de presentes que chegava ao tecto e ocupava um terço do quarto que partilhava com Hima e Jun. Alguns presentes eram tão grandes como ela e outros mais pequenos que um hamster. Zara começa a abri-los, deparando-se com vestidos, luvas, botas, jóias, livros, duas ou três armaduras e alguns arcos e flechas. Um dos últimos presentes que desembrulhou foi uma longa espada de lâmina longa e de cor purpura venenosa e de cabo negro com rubis esféricos incrustados no punho. A espada estava numa bainha de cabedal negro com fios de prata que formavam antigas runas de escrita violenta, normal no alfabeto das Trevas; mas na pequena esfera verde que finalizava o punho estava esculpida uma única runa élfica dourada que significava "Laope" ou seja: Esperança. Aquela era, com certeza, a espada a que Lorde Lazotek se referia. Zara experimentou-a e cravou-a no chão. De imediato uma onda pútrida começou a alastrar pelo chão e pelas paredes tornado-as sujas e gastas, a madeira das camas começou a apodrecer e os candelabros flamejantes foram silenciados por uma brisa invisível. Zara, um pouco assustada, retirou a espada e a onda negra que se alastrava retirou-se como que por magia.  
  
Zara subiu ao piso térreo e lá encontrou o LAB, em toda a sua imponência. Zara aproximou-se e, por instantes, pareceu-lhe ver a superfície tremer como água e de súbito desapareceu! A nave Apocalipse tinha desaparecido perante os seus olhos! Mas como era possível? Estendeu a mão e sentiu a superfície lisa e polida do LAB, mas não a via. Com um ruído de sucção, uma passagem para o interior do LAB surgiu em pleno ar e dela surgiu uma cabeça laranja que cumprimentou Zara.  
  
Jun: Grande pinta hem?  
  
Zara: Mas como...?  
  
Jun: Luis chama-lhe Stealth Camuflage.  
  
Zara: Mas é incrível! Com isto podemos entrar em Luna sem ninguém dar por nada!  
  
Luis surgindo atrás de Jun: Esse é o plano.  
  
Zara: Onde estão os outros?  
  
Luis: Devem estar em exercícios na planície atrás das montanhas.  
  
Jun: Acho que Keiser ainda está no seu gabinete.  
  
Zara: Então vou falar com ele.  
  
Keiser: Não é preciso, já cá estou.  
  
Zara: Ainda bem, preciso de toda a informação que conseguires sobre as terras a sul do Império Dracónico.  
  
Keiser: Zara, já devias saber que isso são só boatos. Não há provas da existência de Gûm-zar, o Continente perdido.  
  
Jun: Isso não é verdade.  
  
Todos: ?  
  
Jun: Gûm-zar existe e existem nele, muitos Impérios.  
  
Keiser: Do que estás a falar?  
  
Jun: Gûm-zar é uma terra tão extensa que, no seu ponto mais a sul, a passagem para as Terras Geladas do Sul se pode fazer num simples barco de Duendes.  
  
Keiser: Como sabes?  
  
Jun: Antigas lendas das Lingas e dos Dragões. Mas além de lendas, são a incontestável verdade que eu revelei ao convidar os lideres dos Reinos, Impérios e Territórios lá existentes. As Terras Negras, um deserto imenso onde uma enorme comunidade subterrânea de Vampiros de Alta e Média Casta vive ordeiramente, logo a sul de Druuy, no Império Dracónico; o Império das Planícies Verdes onde habitam os Drifos sobre o céu azul e a terra verde, e logo ao lado as Montanhas de Cobre, onde os nobres Hipogrifos fazem os seus ninhos no cume gelado do pico Lullûnicá-Zazardûm como eles lhe chamam, mas eu consegui traduzir para Pico do Ovo, utilizando o Grifíco De Leste, mas acho que eles usavam o Arcaico portanto não sei se está bem traduzido. Mas continuando, mais a sul encontramos as Florestas de Prata onde vivem Unicórnios e os Pégasus e quase no fim de Gûm-zar existe uma terra sagrada para todos que são as Caves Douradas e as Florestas Blatlhárien onde habitam os mais sagrados seres: Os Unicórnios Dourados e os Elfos.  
  
Keiser: Mas isso é impressionante!  
  
Zara: Tal como eu temia, deixámos de fora uma das maiores potências mundiais. Preciso de ter uma reunião de emergência com os governantes.  
  
Jun: Não é preciso, eu já tratei disso.  
  
Zara: A sério?  
  
Jun: Yep.  
  
Zara: OBRIGADO!  
  
Zara lança-se num enorme abraço a Jun.  
  
Jun: Hei, hei. O que foi? Não foi assim uma coisa tão importante.  
  
Zara: Eu sei, mas... mas... eu gosto tanto de vocês meus amigos!!!  
  
Voz: Geez! This scene is sayin: "I'm LAME!"  
  
Zara: ?  
  
Uma figura negra aparece subitamente em frente a Zara. Trajava de negro e tinha um sabre de prata na mão esquerda. Era de estatura média e usava um capacete negro de visor fumado. O capacete parecia feito de uma espécie de material reluzente, mas não era metal.  
  
Zara: Que és tu?  
  
Rapaz: O meu nome é Luthién, o mais novo dos Irmãos Almera.  
  
O rapaz retira o capacete revelando as suas jovens feições. Tinha o cabelo cinzento claro e os olhos vermelhos. A sua tez era como a neve que os rodeava e apesar de pequeno e jovem, aparentava mais força do que os anteriores Demónios.  
  
Keiser: É um puto!  
  
Luthién: Está calado! A minha luta não é contigo, mas sim com Zara De Locker. Vim cá resgatar Adam, não se oponham e talvez considere acabar rapidamente com o vosso sofrimento.  
  
Jun: É bastante convencido, não é? Quantos anos é que tens?  
  
Luthién: Eu tenho mais idade do que tu, sua pita!  
  
Jun: Sua quê? Ouve lá seu puto! Não me interessa quem tu és, desanco-te a torto e a direito!  
  
Luthién: Bah! Nem tentes, não sobreviverias nem um minuto.  
  
Zara: Aconselho-te a não tentares forçar a tua entrada na FDG ou serei obrigada a impedir-te á força.  
  
Luthién: E o que sugeres que eu faça? Regresso para Luna de mãos vazias?  
  
Zara: Sim, seria o mais aconselhável.  
  
O jovem Almera empunha a espada de prata que reluz ao sol baço do Árctico.  
  
Luthién: Sorry, but no can do.  
  
O rapaz ataca de espada em riste. Zara saca da sua espada Intak e ampara o golpe de Luthién e rapidamente o esquarteja. Centenas de frios laivos de sangue escorrem na invisível superfície do Apocalipse.  
  
Zara faz desaparecer a espada Intak e baixa a cabeça. O rapaz era ainda uma criança e não havia razão para Terra o ter mandado, tendo ainda outros três Demónios nas suas fileiras.  
  
Zara estava tão imersa nos seus pensamentos que não viu o sangue escorrido a voltar ao corpo retalhado e este a fechar as suas feridas. Num salto silencioso, Luthién estava de novo de pé.  
  
Jun: Cuidado Zara!  
  
Zara: ? Whoa! Que raio?  
  
Luthién: Eu avisei que não iam conseguir impedir-me.  
  
Zara invoca de novo a sua espada Intak e activa fortemente o seu poder. Num só ataque corta um braço a Luthién. Mas de nada serviu pois o membro amputado uniu-se de novo ao corpo num horrível som de sucção. Mais golpes desferidos por Zara e nada. Então Zara lembrou-se da espada negra que Lorde Lazotek lhe ofereceu e que continuava no interior do casaco. Sacou-a e atacou rapidamente. Deu um salto e atascou firmemente a pútrida espada na caixa torácica do Almera. Este cambaleou para trás e os efeitos começaram a sentir-se: a pele tornou-se mais seca e pálida, os músculos começaram a ser drenados, os olhos tornaram-se de um branco leitoso e o cabelo começou a tornar-se branco e seco. Aos olhos de Zara decorria o espectáculo mais horrendo alguma vez visto. A armadura negra caiu por terra após Luthién a soltar por não suportar o seu peso, revelando um esqueleto vivo. O coração ainda batia e via-se os seus movimentos sob a pele podre. Com um ultimo e supremo esforço, o jovem rapaz esticou a sua mão para a espada e retirou-a. Imediatamente um novo ar cercou-o e a sua juventude voltava vagarosa mas firmemente. Em poucos segundos estava recuperado e voltava a colocar a negra armadura. Ainda transida de espanto, Zara continuava inconsciente do renovado perigo que a ameaçava. Luthién estava de novo erguido, mas os seus olhos mudaram, estavam mais lívidos, mais loucos. Preparava-se para atacar quando um feixe de luz o atravessou. Ainda com o orifício aberto, voltou-se para um homem desconhecido que estava na planície gelada de caçadeira em punho. Era alto e forte. Tinha os cabelos negros até ao pescoço e os seus olhos eram de um verde satânico. Tinha a tez clara e envergava um manto negro com um grosso e largo cinto de cabedal à cintura.  
  
Luthién: ... TU?  
  
Homem: Adeus Luthién.  
  
Com uma enorme explosão, o jovem Almera fora vaporizado... para sempre.  
  
Zara apanhou a espada que Lorde Lazotek lhe tinha dado e, pela primeira vez, viu uma fina e suave escrita, em muito leve relevo, quase à superfície. Parecia Élfico Arcaico do Leste e dizia o seguinte:  
  
"Quer caminhes pelas sombras da noite  
  
Quer dances á luz do sol  
  
Laktriél estará sempre a teu lado.  
  
A sua lâmina sugará a vida dos teus oponentes  
  
Dá-lhe a provar o sangue que odeias, e cravar-se-á a ele como um Vampiro Azul.  
  
Ó Laktriél! Filha de Elfos e Vampiros!  
  
Caminha pelas florestas Douradas  
  
Dança nas Caves de Razztás-Hig  
  
Nas nobres terras de Gûm-zar."  
  
Reflectiu nas palavras por momentos e embainhou de novo a espada. Aproximou-se cautelosamente do estranho indivíduo e cumprimentou-o.  
  
Zara: Obrigado pela ajuda. Mas quem é o senhor.  
  
O homem soltou uma risada que lhe pareceu familiar, mas algo diferente.  
  
Homem: Ah! Os Gaienses têm uma memória curta... Sanktaz.  
  
Zara: Adam?  
  
Adam: Yep.  
  
Zara: Mas tu estás tão... tão...  
  
Adam: Diferente?  
  
Zara: Sim.  
  
Adam: Sem a armadura e as asas pareço outra pessoa não?  
  
Zara: Sim. Mas as asas não eram suas?  
  
Adam: Sim, são uma marca minha, mas estão recolhidas neste momento.  
  
Zara: Resolveu juntar-se a nós?  
  
Adam: Não, mas vou ficar vigilante.  
  
Zara: Então vai-se embora?  
  
Adam: Sim. Mas estarei ao seu lado quando mais precisar de mim.  
  
Zara: Precisa de transporte? Já sabe onde vai viver?  
  
Adam: Sobre o transporte, aceitá-lo-ia de bom grado.  
  
Zara: Assim seja. Mas para onde vai?  
  
Adam: Talvez para Gûm-zar.  
  
Zara: Mas essas são terras selvagens.  
  
Luis: Talvez agrade a Lorde Adam ir para os antigos complexos Pandora? Ainda estão de pé e a funcionar.  
  
Kai: Lorde Adam será bem vindo em Mungal. De certo que Lorde Locker o aceitará.  
  
Adam: Pois bem, irei para Mungal. Isto é, se me aceitarem.  
  
Zara: Quando partirá?  
  
Adam: O mais cedo possível. Tenho muito que fazer.  
  
Bruno: Espere... pai...  
  
Adam: Bruno, meu filho.  
  
Zara: Bem, tenho que ir arranjar umas coisas.  
  
Jun: Eu vou contigo.  
  
Kai: Eu tenho que... que... polir umas pratas.  
  
Luis: E eu... eu... eu vou-me embora para vocês falarem.  
  
Bruno: Pai, voltaste.  
  
Adam: Sim, muito tempo durou a minha tortura nas mãos de Terra.  
  
Bruno: ?  
  
Adam: É verdade, não sabes de nada. Nem tu nem os teus irmãos. Alguns anos atrás, o meu poder tornou-se grande demais para Terra controlar. Tornei-me rebelde e quis libertar os meus filhos e irmãos da tirania de Terra. Mas Terra pressentiu o meu poder e rapidamente ordenou que construíssem um engenho para me aprisionar e manter controlado. Modificando a minha memória e mentindo aos meus, Terra criou a história de que eu tinha morrido e que voltara ao reino da vida através da tecnologia de Luna.  
  
Bruno: Horrível...  
  
Adam: Sim, bastante perverso. Mas nada me espanta que Terra tenha sido capaz de fazer tal coisa.  
  
Bruno: Pai, não podemos deixar isto continuar!  
  
Adam: E o que propões? Aprisionar Terra? Acho que a tua amiga Zara ainda não se apercebeu que o seu inimigo é Terra e não os cinco biliões de humanos que vivem em Luna, os quais ela condenou á morte!!  
  
Bruno: ---  
  
Adam: Eu estarei sempre vigilante. Não me verão, mas eu estarei lá, á escuta, sempre a vigiar.  
  
Bruno: ---  
  
Adam: Agora vou-me embora, tenho que seguir com a minha vida.  
  
Bruno seguiu com os olhos o seu pai a subir para o imponente Cerberus Mater este a subir no ar, até se dissipar no horizonte. Ele ficou ali, como uma bandeira orgulhosa no topo de uma montanha, com a sua capa negra a dançar ao frio vento do Árctico até que, com leves passos, regressou ao interior da Base FDG-00.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Este é o fim do segundo livro, "Gaia Terra – Destino Terra".  
  
No próximo "Gaia Terra – O Final", descrever-se-á as aventuras e batalhas que ocorrerão desde a entrada em Miriam até ao confronto final em Castle City. 


End file.
